La era del caos
by klyVan
Summary: Link era un chico normal que vivía en una pequeña pero pacifica villa, hasta que una extraña maldición cambio su vida para siempre, Atormentado por la culpa y la desesperación se vio obligado a dejar su hogar en busca de una cura, ignorando que su condición esconde mas de lo que el se imagina.
1. Prologo

**Comentarios iniciales y advertencias:**

Esta historia no partirá de una cronología en particular será una nueva creada por mi persona, los elementos tanto geográficos como físicos estarán basados en su mayoría de los títulos Twiligth Princess, Hyrule Wariors y en menor medida ocarina of time y otras sagas.

Los que por azares del destino me han encontrado en este lugar ya saben mi manera de escribir. Para los nuevos quiero advertirles los géneros que normalmente toco en mis historias son la acción, drama, incluso peleas (a veces explicitas), por tal razón habrá momentos en los que el fic se volverá pesado y agresivo, hago hincapié en esto por los que gustan más del romance y todo eso (con todo respeto) aquí no va a ver eso (al menos rápidamente).

Respecto a los géneros unos se desarrollaran rapidísimo y otros con mucha lentitud les pido comprensión y paciencia.

Bueno ya aclarado los puntos preliminares, les doy la bienvenida y espero disfruten la **Era del caos  
** Saludos cordiales.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Oh noche que en tu hermosa oscuridad provocas tantas emociones, algunos admiran tu belleza a tal grado que dedican versos hermosos, otros te ansían para poder consumar alguna aventura pasajera o un perpetuo amor, para otros es el momento perfecto para cometer y/o ocultar algunas fechorías y por ultimo hay otros como yo, que temen tu llegada.

Hace un tiempo me vi obligado a dejar mi hogar a causa de un extraño mal; que me transforma todas las noches en una bestia, un lobo para ser exactos y cuando la luna está a su máximo esplendor soy propenso a sucumbir ante la brutalidad, inconsciente de mis acciones, puedo atacar sin la más mínima contemplación a cualquier que se me acerque; solamente cuando la luna está ausente puedo descansar de esta terrible maldición.

He vagabundeado por muchos lugares buscando alguna cura, pero al parecer los dioses me han abandonado y condenado a vivir esta vida tan miserable, sin embargo a pesar de que la realidad me grita que es una búsqueda inútil, mi sueños me dice otra cosa. Desde que era un niño soñaba tantas cosas extrañas, no obstante el protagonista de estos sueños siempre fue un lobo de pelaje dorado y ojos rojos tan vivaces que parecían dos hermosos rubíes, entonces ¿que significara? ¿Acaso su presencia era una advertencia del infortunio que me esperaba? ¿o será el causante directo de este mal tan espantoso?, no lo sé, pero estoy convencido de su existencia y no descansare hasta encontrarle.

Oh noche que con tu hermosa oscuridad provocas tantas emociones, algunos esperan tu llegada y otros como yo te temen, sin embargo he de agregar algo más al miedo y es tristeza, como desearía poder sentirte con mi propia piel y no mirarte con mis ojos de lobo. Pero he aquí que no tengo más opción que errar y ser valiente. Un melancólico aullido es mi único desahogo que dice: Link es mi nombre un guerrero sentenciado a medio vivir.


	2. Vagabundo

**Capitulo 1: Vagabundo.**

He aquí que la noche se cierne de prisa, ¡oh pobre alma! que padeces un mal tan espantoso. Tu cuerpo poco a poco anuncia que la metamorfosis esta cerca, esa que tanto temes y odias.

Una pradera desolada era el escenario de una intensa persecución, seis bravos jinetes iban tras un joven enmascarado.

\- ¡Detente ladrón!.- Grito uno de los jinetes.

El joven apenas volteo su mirada y apresuro la marcha de su corcel; la cólera y la desesperación nublaban su mente poco a poco, ya que era evidente que no iba a perder a sus perseguidores. La noche estaba casi completa y los jinetes estaban seguros que la persecución iba para largo; hasta que sucedió algo inesperado. El joven repentinamente perdió el control de su corcel, el animal relincho y se sacudió violentamente, hasta que logro arrojar a su amo a unos metros; acto seguido el caballo salió a todo correr.

Los jinetes quedaron atónitos por unos minutos, para después pasar a las burlas; según ellos todo se debió a la inexperiencia del enmascarado con los caballos, así que confiados de que finalmente tenían al chico en su poder, sacaron sus espadas y bajaron de sus caballos. Debido al calor de la persecución los hombres no había reparado que la hierba estaba tan alta que les llegaba a la cintura, sin embargo esto no supuso ningún disgusto, al contrario coincidieron en que sería divertido cazar a su objetivo. Luego un fuerte grito seguido de un aterrador gruñido, paralizo la marcha de los cazadores.

\- Vamos.- Dijo uno de ellos entre risas.- Seguramente quiere asustarnos.

Sus compañeros se convencieron de ello y continuaron avanzando, incautos que los papeles se habían invertido ahora ellos había pasado de ser cazadores a ser presas. Con la idea de evitar que utilizara la densidad de la hierba para escapar, los hombres estratégicamente se separaron para rodear la zona, uno de ellos llego al lugar exacto donde lo habían visto caer, pero el no se encontraba allí.

\- Fue una caída muy fuerte no debió ir lejos.- Pensó para si.

Lo que él no sabía es que alguien lo observaba, poco a poco el depredador se acercaba a su objetivo, hasta que finalmente encontró la posición adecuada para abalanzarse sobre su víctima, lo ultimo que vio el pobre sujeto fueron unos ojos brillante y unos filosos colmillos. Los demás al escuchar los gritos de su compañero corrieron en su auxilio, pero ya nada podía hacerse, sin mencionar que se encontraban demasiado aislados entre si; una situación bastante favorable para un cazador. Y así fue como Uno por uno fueron cayendo, hasta que quedo uno solamente aferrando su espada con fuerza, dispuesto a luchar por su vida, por desgracia su destino estaba sellado y al igual que sus compañeros tuvo una muerte horrible.

Un prolongado aullido dio punto final a la persecución, siendo la luna llena la única testigo de este suceso tan terrible.

Varios días después, un joven montado en un caballo color café se detuvieron a observar a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo, el chico acaricio a su caballo y dijo.

\- Descansaremos un poco, antes de empezar a buscar nuestro objetivo.

El caballo relincho vigorosamente dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

\- ¡Oh! mi querida y fiel Epona, debes estar harta de huir todas las noches y regresar a buscarme a la mañana siguiente, te prometo que algún día podrás vivir plenamente.

El caballo volvió a relinchar y el joven le abrazo con cariño, acto seguido ambos siguieron su marcha, hasta llegar al pueblo. Link se paseo despreocupadamente por las calles, hasta que vio lo que parecía un bar, se bajo de su caballo e iba a entrar, hasta que vio dos señores que miraban atentamente un cartel pegado en la pared del bar, el cartel tenia dibujado un rostro enmascarado.

\- Se busca vivo o muerto, recompensa 5,000 rupias.- Leyó uno de los señores.

\- ¿Es en serio?.- Contesto el otro.- ¿Buscando un bandido sin rostro? tal vez deberían contratar a un Sheikah para capturarlo.

\- ¡Por los dioses! ¡NO! a duras penas pude escapar de uno.- Pensó Link para sus adentros.

\- No digas esas cosas.- Dijo su compañero.- Espero que no lo capturen, he escuchado que ayuda a la gente.

\- Tienes razón, hace falta gente valiente en estos tiempos tan oscuros.

Link se limito a sonreír y entro, busco una mesa, se sentó y espero a que lo atendieran. A los pocos minutos llego un joven mesero a tomar la orden.

\- ¿Que le sirvo?.- Pregunto amablemente.

\- Solo algo de beber cualquier cosa que no tenga alcohol.- Respondió Link.

Antes de que el hombre se retirara Link le pregunto.

\- Disculpe ¿hay algun lugar donde pueda hospedarme?.

\- ¡Oh si! ¿ve el señor que esta allá?.- Dijo señalando a un hombre mayor limpiando unos vasos.- El es dueño de uno, le diré que hable con usted.

\- Muchas gracias.

El mesero se retiro y a los pocos minutos trajo lo que Link lo que había pedido; todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que la puerta se abrió violentamente, dejando pasar a tres sujetos; por la expresion de sus caras y la manera en que vestían daba la impresión que eran forajidos, teoría que confirmo Link rápidamente al observar el comportamiento sumiso de la gente que se limitaban a bajar sus miradas y apartarse de su camino; Link los miro de reojo con desagrado, odiaba ese tipo de personas. El mas grande de los sujetos azoto su puño contra la mesa, poniendo nerviosos a los presentes, el mesero a regañadientes llego a atenderles.

\- Lo de siempre.- Dijo uno de ellos antes que el chico pronunciara alguna palabra.

El asustadizo muchacho se retiro para regresar a los pocos minutos con una enorme jarra del mejor vino de la casa, y sin demora les sirvió a cada uno, por desgracia sus nervios lo traicionaron y el vaso se le deslizo de las manos, derramandolo en la ropa de uno de los bandidos. El sujeto enfurecido se levanto y le planto un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, el pobre chico fue a caer a unos cuantos centímetros. Los presentes estaban indignados, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir algo al respecto; Link no deseaba meterse en ningún lió, mas bien no le era conveniente, pero la escena era demasiado desagradable e injusta ante sus ojos. El bandido orgulloso de lo que había hecho, miro alrededor suyo y noto que Link lo miraba fijamente, entonces se dirigió a donde el se encontraba y le pregunto.

\- ¿Porque nos ves de esa manera? ¿tienes algún problema amigo?

Link lejos de responderle, se levanto para pagar la cuenta.

\- ¡Oye mírame cuando te hablo!.- Le dijo al mismo tiempo que le puso pesadamente la mano en el hombro. Link volvió a guardar silencio, le miro directo a los ojos y le aparto la mano, provocando la ira del sujeto que le dejo ir un puñetazo que Link pudo esquivar.

\- Te arrepentirás de esto amigo.- Dijo el sujeto.

Fue así como la pelea dio inicio, el bandido era rápido con los puños, pero no lo suficiente para Link que leía sus ataques con facilidad, hasta que encontró la oportunidad perfecta para contraatacar, dos puñetazos bastaron para tumbar al forajido. El atreviendo de Link despertó la colera de sus compañeros, tomaron un sorbo de vino, se levantaron a darle una paliza.

La gente se mostraba atemorizada, pero curiosa, nadie en el pueblo habia tenido el valor de hacer frente al trio. Sin mediar palabra los sujetos pasaron a los puños, Link era rapido y al igual que como lo hizo con el bandido anterior, estudiaba sus ataques para encontrar huecos en las defensas de sus agresores. 15 largos minutos duro la pelea, entre vasos y sillas voladoras Link logro vencer a sus oponentes, los bandidos se retiraron, golpeados, con las narices sangrantes y totalmente humillados.

Pasado el escandalo, hubo mucha calma, solamente se escuchaba el respirar agitado del vencedor, hasta que finalmente, el mesero se atrevio aplaudir, tal accion se volvio tan viral que los demas presentes no solamente aplaudieron si no que entre silvidos y ovaciones agradecieron al valiente joven; pero Link parecia no escuchar, su mirada se volvio a sus puños y penso para si.

\- No solo tengo que lidiar con esta maldicion tan terrible, si no tambien con el hecho de que tengo una "habilidad" para meterme en lios, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi corazon es intolerante a las injusticias.

Luego se dirigio a la barra donde se encontraba el dueño del lugar, saco una pequeña bolsa llena de dinero y dijo.

\- Tenga, espero que con esto pueda reparar los daños.

El hombre las rechazo amablemente y dijo.

\- No puedo aceptarlo, ya era hora que alguien echara a esos tipos de aqui, soy yo quien deberia pagarle, si necesita algo no dude en pedirmelo.

Link no era de esos que se aprovechaban de la buena voluntad de la gente, sin embargo tampoco iba a desaprovecharla, despues de todo no habia llegado a ese pueblo y a esa region porque si.

\- Buen señor si hay algo en lo que puede ayudarme.

\- Dimelo con toda confianza.

\- Vera.- Dijo Link con firmeza.- Es imperioso que encuentre un lugar al que llaman el bosque Kokiri, he escuchado que esta por esta zona, ¿podria decirme que camino debo seguir?

El hombre fruncio el seño ligeramente, cruzo los brazos y respondió.

\- Se que tus motivos no me atañen, pero he de advertirte que si puedes encontrar en otro lugar lo que sea que estés buscando, vallas a otro lugar.

Link no esperaba tal respuesta, asi que de intento convencerlo que le diera la ubicación.

\- Te lo digo por tu bien.

\- Pensé que los habitantes de Kokiri eran amistosos.

\- La verdad es que ya no estamos tan seguros de esos.- Dijo suspirando.- Hace un buen tiempo empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas en ese bosque, cosas oscuras incluso peligrosas.

Las cosas se ponían difíciles de nuevo para Link, pero no ya no podía hechar marcha atrás, si allí encontraba al lobo dorado o alguna cura para su mal, debía asumir el riesgo.

Entonces el dueño se convenció que era inutil tratar de convencerlo, asi que cogió un papel, un tintero, una pluma e hizo un mapa (mal dibujado) pero con indicaciones muy claras para llegar al bosque en cuestion.

Entonces Link le agradecio y como ultimo favor le pidio que le alquilara una habitación para descanzar, con la estricta instrucción que nadie llegase a molestarlo por la noche bajo ninguna circunstancia, asi lo hizo el dueño y llevo a Link a la posada donde descanso tres días.

Al cuarto dia Link se disponía a partir hacia el bosque, con la esperanza puesta en alto; el dueño insistió en acompañarlo a la salida y regalarle un par de provisiones, Link agradeció su amabilidad y se despidió. Cuando el joven y su fiel caballo se encontraban en la distancia el bondadoso señor dijo para si.

\- Que los dioses te protegían, ¡oh valiente joven! que vagas buscando incesantemente la paz y un lugar al cual pertenecer.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Las disculpas para quienes ya lo vieron y tenga que repetirlo. A lo largo de la historia voy a tomarme ciertos "atrevimientos", cosas a los que quizá algunos no estén tan acostumbrado y este sera el primero de muchos.  
Normalmente vemos en Link un buen chico, bondadoso, que no mata ni una mosca xD pero aquí vamos a cambiar un poco esa noción.


	3. El trato

**Capítulo 2: El trato.**

 _"Porque la esperanza es lo último que debe perderse, que tu corazón nunca lo olvide"_

El calor de la tarde se hacía sentir en un modesto pero acogedor hostal, ubicado en una ciudad conocida como Saria, los rayos de sol penetraban el ventanal de una sencilla habitación brindando una hermosa iluminación, cuatro hombres se encontraban allí. Tres de ellos estaban reunidos en una mesa contando el botín que habían robado y repartiéndolas juiciosamente en cuatro saquitos; el cuarto integrante estaba aislado de la repartición, parado frente a la ventana sin despejar su vista del cielo vespertino.

El silencio y la concentración es requerida para cualquier actividad financiera, sin embargo estos tres hombres hacían caso omiso de esta noción, entre suaves risas y conversaciones amenas llevaban a cabo dicha actividad, así fue hasta que echaron la última moneda en uno de los saquitos y cada uno tomara la parte que les correspondía.

\- Bueno señores, fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.- Bromeo uno.

Uno de los hombres miro a donde se encontraba el cuarto integrante y dijo.

\- ¡Oye Link! no te pierdas de la diversión ven y toma tu parte.

Pero el joven no se inmuto, su mente estaba a la deriva en un mar de pensamientos, tanto que estaba sordo a la alegría de sus compañeros. Entonces un hombre de unos treinta y tanto, de cabello blanco y ojos color rojo difuso, tomo el saquito y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el muchacho, puso su mano en su hombro haciendo que el cayera de golpe a la realidad.

\- Perdona estaba distraído.

\- Así parece.- Respondió suavemente aquel hombre.- ¿Que te aflige mi joven amigo?

Link volvió su mirada al exterior y después de exhalar un suspiro, respondió.

\- Hoy es luna llena Akela y sabes lo que eso significa.

El hombre asintió y dijo.- Lo sé, pero no te mortifiques antes de tiempo.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que Link huyo de su hogar a causa de su maldición, una de ellas es que el paso del tiempo lo había vuelto una persona muy solitaria, su desesperación por encontrar un remedio, lo había metido es más de un lio. Caras vemos corazones no sabemos dice un dicho popular, cosa que aprendió de la peor manera, al depositar equivocadamente su confianza en charlatanes y traidores, miserables que solamente buscaban sacar el máximo provecho de almas atormentadas. No obstante el hombre que estaba junto a el era diferente; Akela era un hombre sabio, sereno y discreto, cualidades que habían conquistado la amistad de Link, muy a pesar de que las circunstancias en las que se conocieron fueron bastante toscas.

\- ¡Hey! que tanto platican allí.- Pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

\- Anda no seas entrometido.- Regaño su otro compañero.

\- ¿Ellos se dieron cuenta?- Pregunto Link muy inquieto.

\- No, porque crees que yo me encargue de distribuir los roles al cometer el asalto, además sabes que soy bueno en este asunto de "ocultar".

La respuesta de Akela no solo lo tranquilizo, si no que también le saco una sonrisa; Akela sonrió también ya que había logrado sacarlo del limbo que el mismo se había impuesto, después le entrego un saquito de dinero y un pergamino amarrado.

Aquí tienes tu parte Link y lo que te prometí, espero te sea útil.

Link se mostró más interesado en el pergamino que por el dinero, ya que al no más tenerlo en sus manos lo abrió y lo leyó con detenimiento.

\- Sé que es una información algo vaga basada en rumores y leyendas, pero es lo único que puedo darte.

\- Eso no importa te lo agradezco, Akela.

\- Además, he de advertirte, se dice que la esencia del bosque esta corrupta, sus habitantes tanto Kokiris como animales, ya no son lo que solían ser, ya te imaginaras de quien es la culpa.

Link asintió y respondió con un dejo de desesperanza - Espero encontrar alguna solución, estoy tan cansado de esto.

Akela coloco su mano en el hombro de su amigo y con una sonrisa le aconsejo.- La esperanza es lo último que debe perderse, que tu corazón nunca lo olvide, ahora ven despídete de los chicos. Acto seguido Link se despidió de sus compañeros y partió sin demora al lugar que Akela le había indicado.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde ese incidente y Link lo tenía muy presente en su memoria. Su espíritu ardía de inquietud no solo por tener una pista entre manos, sino porque otras emociones ajenas a la esperanza estaban involucradas, entonces... ¿A qué se debía? ¿Acaso Akela le había dado algo más que una solución, algo que ni el mismo supiera?

\- Deja de atormentarte con preguntas.- Se reprendió a sí mismo.

Después de muchas horas de camino, finalmente Link y Epona llegaron a una zona dominada por una amplia arboleda.

\- Debe ser aquí.

Pero antes de entrar Link empezó a sentir un fuerte palpitar, miro al cielo y vio que el sol empezaba a ocultarse, sin perder tiempo se bajó de su caballo, amarro muy bien sus provisiones y pertenencias para evitar que Epona las tirara sin querer mientras andaba sola, por ultimo abrazo a su fiel amiga y le dijo.

\- Bueno ya casi es hora, ya lo sabes ¿verdad? guarda la distancia de mí.

La garañona relincho dándole a entender a su amo que no se preocupara, entonces Link se adentró en el bosque y cuando la oscuridad invadió por completo, sucedió, igual que todas las noches, el pelo negro empezó a crecer e invadir cada ángulo de su cuerpo, sus piernas y manos se transformaron en patas con garras y sus dientes en colmillos y para terminar la transformación, se escuchó el característico aullido que rompió la quietud del bosque. Ya convertido en lobo, empezó a buscar a su objetivo con la ayuda de su desarrollado olfato. Akela y el encargado del bar tenían razón en el bosque Kokiri imperaba un aura oscura e inquietante, las hojas de los arboles danzaban el compás de un viento helado, de vez en cuando se escuchaban sonidos extraños dándole un ingrediente adicional a un ambiente de por sí ya tétrico. Link siguió avanzando hasta que a lo lejos escucho el relinchar de un caballo; pensando que Epona se había encontrado con algún peligro corrió a todo lo que le daban sus patas; por mucho que lo negara ser lobo le daba ciertas ventajas, como los sentidos aumentados y el hecho de poder correr más rápido, Link corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar donde se encontraba su fiel amiga y efectivamente estaba en peligro, diez hombres con pinta de ladrones, estaban tratando de dominar a su querida amiga, haciendo uso de cuerdas y palos, una escena intolerable ante sus ojos, así que sin mediar palabra se abalanzo sobre ellos, pronto sus colmillos y garras se mancharon con la sangre de los ladrones.

\- ¡Corre! ¡Rápido! - Le dijo Link mediante gruñidos que solo Epona pudo entender.

\- ¡Que no escape! - Dijo uno de los ladrones.

Grave error, dar la espalda a la bestia le costó caro, ya que Link clavo sus colmillos en su pierna. Link era feroz, pero consciente, su único objetivo era herir e intimidar a los ladrones, por desgracia Link estaba tan entretenido con los delincuentes que no se fijó que había una trampa oculta entre las hojas caídas, al nomas poner su pata trasera izquierda la trampa de acero se cerró atrapándosela, Link dejo escapar un gruñido del dolor y desesperadamente intento liberarse, pero entre más lo intentaba más se lastimaba, sus patas no eran adecuadas para manipular la trampa, otra historia seria si tuviera sus manos. Los ladrones al ver al lobo en tal situación empezaron a burlarse y uno de ellos le dejo ir un garrotazo en represalia de lo que le había hecho, pero Link incapaz de darse por vencido le agarro la mano con sus colmillos, los demás ladrones al ver a su compañero en tal situación, estrellaron sus gruesos garrotes en el cuerpo del lobo, Link hacia lo posible para luchar y resistir la brutal paliza, pero eran diez garrotes contra un lobo atrapado, hasta que finalmente el lobo sucumbió ante el dolor. Los malhechores se detuvieron hasta que se aseguraron que el lobo ya no se movía, entonces uno de ellos saco una espada, la levanto y dijo.

\- Maldito ahora veras.

\- Espera.- Detuvo uno, se acercó a Link, lo examino con detenimiento y dijo.- Aun está vivo.

\- No por mucho tiempo.- Gruño el tipo, ardiendo de deseo por vengarse del animal.

\- ¡No seas estúpido! ¿que no ves lo que tenemos aquí? mira lo grande que es y lo fiero que resulto ser, podríamos venderlo en los bajos mercados de Taura o en los de Kakarico, ¿qué opinas jefe?

\- Tienes razón.- respondió uno de ellos, quizá el más amenazante de los diez.- Échenlo a una jaula.- Mañana saldremos de este maldito bosque y lo venderemos, seguramente lo utilizaran en las peleas de animales.

Seis horas pasaron desde aquel incidente y Link poco a poco abrió los ojos, quiso moverse pero el dolor se lo impidió, su cuerpo estaba lleno de magullones y algunas cortadas.

\- Valla al fin haz despertado.- Dijo uno de los ladrones que montaban guardia.

Link le gruño sin despegarle su mirada enfurecida.

\- ¿Quieres seguir peleando lobito? no te preocupes, te llevaremos a un lugar donde te vas a dar gusto con eso.

\- Esto es malo.- Pensó para sus adentros.- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? si amanece estos miserables descubrirán mi secreto, tengo que salir de aquí.- Como pudo se arrastró por el reducido espacio y acerco su hocico a las barras de madera e intento roerlas con sus colmillos, pero la madera era muy gruesa y el se encontraba demasiado debilitado, lo único que logro fue provocar las burlas del custodio; Link las ignoro y siguió luchando hasta que el cansancio y el dolor lo derrotaron. Horas después, un prolongado bostezo lo despertó.

\- Pronto amanecerá, será mejor que empecemos alistarnos.

Al escucharlo la angustia de Link se volvió tan intensa que sintió que el corazón le salía del pecho, todo parecía perdido; hasta que en la distancia se escuchó el relinchar de un caballo, seguido de un aterrador rugido, los ladrones se alertaron de inmediato y con espada en mano salieron a ver que sucedía. La respuesta llego a ellos más rápido de lo que pudieran desear, de la densidad del bosque Epona salió a toda prisa seguido de un ogro de aproximadamente dos metros, piel oscura, ojos amarillos centellantes y dos grandes colmillos que sobresalían de su boca; el monstruo ataco a los ladrones haciendo gala de su fuerza bruta, los malhechores intentaron luchar contra la bestia pero lo único que lograban era salir volando con cada golpe que propinaba el ogro, luego se abrió paso entre los atacantes hasta llegar a la jaula a donde se encontraba el lobo, la levanto y la arrojo contra un árbol, tan fuerte fue el impacto que la jaula se rompió, Link salió poco a poco de la jaula, después de que su vista dejara de dar vueltas, se clavó en la escena preguntándose como había ocurrido tal milagro, hasta que una voz lo saco del trance.

\- Amo, aprovechemos para escapar.

Cuando Link se encontraba en su forma de lobo, tenía la capacidad de entender a los animales, así que se levantó como pudo y cojeando se apartaron del campamento de ladrones, por desgracia Link se encontraba muy lastimado para continuar y se desmayó. Epona permaneció inmóvil, hasta que los rayos del sol paulatinamente cubrieron todo el bosque, al mismo tiempo que le devolvían a su querido amo su forma original; así sería mucho más fácil transportarlo. Tres horas pasaron y la frescura de la mañana se hacía sentir, si bien el día no le quitaba el aura oscura al bosque eso no impedía que los pájaros alegremente entonaran sus canciones, Link empezó a sentir el calor del sol posarse en todo su cuerpo haciendo que despertara, aunque el cuerpo y las heridas aun seguían doliéndole, el descanso le había servido bastante, trajo a memoria todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y lo que Epona había hecho por el, le abrazo y le agradeció con todo el corazón; luego el caballo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, al mismo tiempo que pateaba incesantemente, Link entendió el mensaje y volvió su mirada tras de sí, lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras por unos segundos, estaba a la entrada de un viejo templo.

\- ¿Tú me has traído hasta aquí?

El Equino golpeo dos veces el suelo con sus poderosos cascos, dando una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta de su amo.

Entonces sin perder tiempo, Link se vistió, vendo sus heridas, tomo su espada y se adentró a la primitiva estructura. Al no más cruzar la entrada Link sintió que algo se movía en su interior, algo que lo llamaba. Ignoraba si aquello era bueno o malo, lo único que sabía era es que tenía que atender a lo que sea que lo estaba llamando. Link camino por estrechos pasillos de piedra, invadido por la vegetación e iluminado por unas tristes antorchas; continuo su marcha hasta que escucho un eco extraño, Link concentro toda su capacidad auditiva para interpretar el sonido, para después caer en la cuenta de lo que era, era un aullido. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y las ganas de seguir adelante aumentaron considerablemente, pero estaba consciente que debía ser sensato, estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido y quien sabe qué clase de peligros le aguardaban. Guiado por los aullidos Link llego a una habitación, una vez dentro unas antorchas se encendieron, tan sorpresivo fue que Link aferro su espada con fuerza a la espera de cualquier ataque, pero para su sorpresa no había ninguna criatura hostil, en su lugar había una jovencita de cabello azul claro, sentada en sus propias rodillas atada con gruesas cadenas. Link estaba sorprendido no obstante no se dejó convencer por su condición de prisionera, se acercó con cautela hasta quedar frente a ella. Los ojos de la joven estaban cerrados, parecía dormir, sin embargo su rostro expresaba mucho dolor y sufrimiento, ¿qué hacia esta hermosa joven, en un lugar tan aislado? ¿Habrá cometido alguna afrenta? y si es así ¿ tan grave habrá sido para merecer semejante castigo? Entonces la compasión se apodero del joven y aunque había dicho que no quería dejarse convencer, decidió arriesgar, a si que saco su espada y golpeo con toda su fuerza el grillete, pero una extraña fuerza rechazo la hoja de la espada haciéndolo retroceder.

\- Ninguna arma o herramienta común podrá liberarme de estas cadenas.- Dijo la joven.

\- Entonces dime ¿Qué debería hacer para ayudarte?

\- Hay una forma pero es complicado.

Pronto Link se vio envuelto en un conflicto interno, si ayudarla o seguir su camino en busca de la persona que le ayudaría a revertir la maldición, pero al ver las marcas en su muñeca a causa de las cadenas sintió que sería muy cruel de su parte abandonarla, así que ofreció ayudarle, la chica sonrió y dijo.

\- Tal como se nos dijo eres de buen corazón, por tal razón haré un trato contigo, libérame y a cambio, te daré respuestas del mal que sufres.

\- ¿Cómo sabes...?

\- Aquel que tiene la capacidad de hablar con los animales encontró a tu compañera y le pregunto el motivo de su angustia, ella respondió "mi amo está en peligro", así que con la poca potestad que aún tenemos pudimos enviar a alguien.

No cabía duda, la persona que tenía en frente era la que el había estado buscando.

\- Debes ir a Forsaken.- Dijo la joven.- Y traer mi libro de hechizos y la llave de Zakrom, toma la joya azul de mi cabello, cuando estés cerca de los objetos esta brillara, así sabrás que son de mi propiedad, te lo pido por favor.

Link palideció ante tal petición, la isla de Forsaken no solo estaba muy lejos si no que era un poderoso fuerte militar, ni siquiera el ladrón más experimentado se atrevería a robar ni una sola rupia, sin embargo Link estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo ya que por primera vez, sabía que estaba en el camino correcto para librarse de esa terrible maldición.

\- Acepto, pero debo saber ¿quién es el que me pide tal favor?.- Pregunto Link.

\- Mi nombre es Lana, La hechicera blanca.

Entonces Link asintió, tomo la joya azul, y a toda prisa, salió del templo. Cuando el joven se había retirado, la prisionera escucho.

\- Si yo pudiera te liberaría sin dudarlo, le pides demasiado.

\- Te agradezco tus buenas intenciones.- Respondió la joven con un sonrisa.- Pero ambos sabemos que ya no está en tus capacidades, además debemos estar seguro de que sea el en realidad.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Me tome la libertad de incluir el nombre de un personaje importante de uno de mis libros favoritos espero que no les importe, por otro lado me tomare los atrevimientos dos y tres que consisten en que habrá un pequeño cambio de roles y lugares un poco distorsionados por cuestiones de adaptación.


	4. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad**

 _Desde que tengo memoria la luz ha estado ausente en mi mundo._

 _La desconozco totalmente, me han hablado de ella, pero soy incapaz de imaginarla._

 _Además ¿Cómo podría? Si mis ojos nunca fueron capaces de percibirla._

 _Por tal razón me vi en la obligación de sobrecargar el uso mis demás sentidos_

 _Para compensar la inutilidad de mis ojos._

 _Sin embargo, no te equivoques, no te confundas, la invalidez no me gobierna._

 _Ya que mi tacto es sensible y mi oído agudo._

 _No obstante, no es la ceguera física lo que me perturba,_

 _Más bien le temo a la ceguera de mi corazón._

 _Desde que tengo memoria he conocido la dureza de la realidad,_

 _Mi invidencia no me ha privado de grandes responsabilidades._

 _La guerra tiene llantos sin nombre, senderos amargos y sangre en las manos._

 _Sangre que he derramado por "el bienestar" de mi patria._

 _Entonces, es allí donde mi deber batalla con mi conciencia,_

 _Obscureciendo mi eficiencia y a veces revelándome secretamente a los designios de aquel que fue elegido por las diosas._

 _¿Pero será realmente el elegido? O ¿un malvado Arlequín que manipula la leyenda para satisfacer su voluntad?_

 _Desde que tengo memoria mi mundo ha estado ausente de luz y a pesar de todo le temo a la oscuridad._

 _Si Cualquiera preguntare ¿No te has acostumbrado ya a tu condición?_

 _He aquí mi respuesta: no es de la ceguera física de la que hablo, sino aquella que opaca la_

 _Compasión, el respeto y el honor._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Mas que una continuación es una introduccion a lo que se viene ¡atentos!


	5. La misionera

**Capítulo 3: La misionera.**

Dicen que hace mucho tiempo existió un reino lleno de color y vida, donde el agua manaba fresca y pura; dicen que el aire fluía atrevido pero agradable, impregnado de fragancias de flores o pastizales mojados, cuentan que la gente no solo cosechaba frutas y hortalizas, sino que también entusiasmo y cálidas emociones.

Todas esas cosas se cuentan de un lejano Hyrule que por desgracia no conocí. Yo nací poco después de esa época de antología, donde el aire arrastra cenizas y un nauseabundo olor a sangre, donde el dolor resuena y la calma asunta con sus ecos extraños. La inconformidad se encarna en la mente y el corazón de muchos hasta transformarla en traición y deseos de venganza, por tal razón estoy aquí, perturbando la noche pero en silencio, moviéndome de prisa pero sin delatarme, escuchando, palpando, cazando a mi objetivo, todo por preservar el orden de mi reino.

Hace muchas lunas la noche yacía fría y pasiva sobre una tierra sufrida, muchos se habían entregado ya al sueño, pero para otros el descanso era un lujo que no podían darse. Una reunión se llevaba a cabo en un despacho ubicado en una de las divisiones castrenses del reino, dos personas se encontraban allí, la primera era una de las máximas autoridades militares del imperio y también la cabeza de una tribu de unos guerreros misteriosos, guerreros que por designios de las diosas estaban destinados a servir al portador del poder divino. La otra persona simplemente estaba firme y en silencio escuchando atentamente a su superior, en ese momento estaba recibiendo los pormenores de una misión que había sido encomendada por el mismísimo rey. Delicada era la misión pero solo los miembros de esa tribu estaban capacitados para cumplirlas. Luego el superior seso la explicación y tomo un pergamino que estaba encima de su escritorio, después lo coloco en las manos de la misionera; al no más tenerlo en sus manos lo abrió y palpo el contenido con cuidado, cuando termino lo enrollo de nuevo y lo guardo.

\- ¿Esta todo claro?- Escucho.

Sumisamente llevo su mano en su pecho e inclino la cabeza dando a entender que comprendía perfectamente lo que debía hacerse, luego pidió permiso y se retiró, pero antes de cruzar la puerta la voz de su superior la detuvo.

\- Ten cuidado.

En ese momento el protocolo militar se rompió, detrás de ese tono fuerte y autoritario había calidez y cariño uno que iba más allá de una relación superior-soldado, entones aprovechando que se encontraban a solas la misionera sonrió y respondió.

\- No te preocupes, general.

Con el corazón y la mente comprometida con su deber, la misionera continúo su marcha hasta detenerse en la rama de un árbol a esperar.

\- Están cerca, los escucho.

Luego de su cinturón saco una espada mediana, la desenfundo y con la funda dio un leve golpe al tronco del árbol, provocando un breve eco.

\- Lo acompañan cinco guardaespaldas.- Susurro.

Una vez enfocado su objetivo saco una pequeña esfera y la arrojo, al hacer contacto con el suelo exploto y una cortina de humo se rego; el relinchar de un caballo, bullicios confusos y toses violentas, desmoronaron la calma del oscuro bosque, entonces la asaltante bajo del árbol y se adentró a la espesa humason. Tan sorpresivo fue el ataque que los guardaespaldas quedaron a merced de la confusión, aun así con espada en mano trataron de interponerse entre el atacante y su protegido. Por desgracia fugases fueron los momentos en que las hojas de acero se encontraron, pero prolongado era el dolor de las heridas que rápidamente propino aquel misterioso enemigo, que aprovecho muy bien la confusión.

Entonces el último de los guardaespaldas aprovechando el calor de la batalla, tomo las riendas del caballo y como pudo condujo al equino y a su amo fuera de la humareda, antes de su cuerpo fuera desgarrado por el acero. Cuando el humo se dispersó dejo al descubierto el resultado de la batalla, los cinco guardaespaldas yacían en el suelo revolcándose de dolor, rodeados de su propia sangre. Pero el atacante ya no se encontraba allí, había ido tras su verdadero objetivo. El garañón galopaba de prisa, presionado por las riendas de su amo, hasta que un objeto pasó como un rayo frente a los ojos del equino y se clavó en la rama de un árbol, el animal asustado relincho, se levantó en dos patas y dejo caer al jinete, dominado por el terror abandono a su señor. Sin demora el sujeto se levantó, desenfundo su espada y con su nerviosa mirada trataba de localizar a su perseguidor que se escondía en la penumbra y la densidad de los ramales. El sudor manaba frio por la piel de aquel hombre e insufrible tensión estrujaba su corazón, entonces hastiado del bombardeo emocional exclamo al oscuro vacío.

\- ¡Muéstrate asesino!

Su petición fue concebida, una sombra salió de los ramales y se dejó caer frente aquel hombre; no obstante ramas densas y ennegrecidas filtraban los hazes lunares y por consiguiente ocultaba parte de la anatomía del agresor.

\- No comprendo cómo pudiste ver a través de hechizo.

\- Ciertamente.- Contesto.- Tus encantos son poderosos capaz de engañar al más ágil de los videntes, pero el sonido no puede ocultarse fácilmente.

Seguido del breve dialogo, el viento soplo frio y sonó como un tenebroso silbido; luego el hombre aferro su espada con fuerza y puso un pie por delante, su contrincante también tomo una postura defensiva apretando firmemente su mediana espada.

\- Entrégame el talismán y dime donde se encuentran tus secuaces, si lo haces te dejare marchar.

Pero el nombre no quiso negociar, en su lugar se abalanzo sobre su perseguidor, pronto las hojas de acero chispearon y el rugir de la batalla quebró la quietud del bosque, el hombre maneaba la espada con ímpetu pero sin olvidar la técnica, no obstante su oponente era sumamente ágil y evadía y / o bloqueaba cada enfurecido movimiento, entones el sujeto queriendo engañar a su adversaria hizo una finta y rápidamente cambio a un corte descendente en diagonal; grave error ya que su enemiga fluyo con la trayectoria diagonal del filo y en el momento justo se apartó, en ese milésimo instante el espadachín quedo de espalda, descuido que aprovecho la asesina para coger dos navajas que guardaba en su pierna y las lanzo con tal precisión que se clavaron en la espalda de su adversario. El hombre callo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente, sin soltar su espada, mirando enfurecido a su contrincante.

\- Es tu última advertencia, entrégame lo que te pido, no deseo tomar tu vida.

Entonces el sujeto rápidamente escudriño en sus ropajes, saco una pequeña caja y la puso en el suelo.

\- Este bien tu ganas, tómala y déjame en paz.

Entonces la misionera se acercó a paso lento a recoger la caja; pero el corazón de aquel hombre no pudo tolerar el peso de la derrota, así que cuando estaba muy cerca del susodicho objeto, apretó su espada y dejo ir a traición un veloz zarpazo. Un grito de dolor retumbo con fuerza y se opacó con un golpe seco, el espadachín yacía en el suelo con el pecho desgarrado.

\- No comprendo, cómo pudiste ver a través de mi magia.- Cuestionaba aquel moribundo.

\- El secreto de tu peligrosidad consistía en cegar y confundir hasta el más ágil de los videntes, más obviaste las bondades del sonido.

Una sonrisa burlona, se arqueo en los labios sangrantes de su enemigo y dijo.

\- Entonces tu victoria se debió a… si, ya entiendo porque.

Después exhalo un triste pero prolongado suspiro y hablo por última vez antes de dejarse abrazar por la frialdad de la muerte.

\- Debes saber que hubo un tiempo que los de tu casta eran honorables y luchaban a favor del reino, ahora están corruptos, convertidos en matones y asesinos a sueldos.

Entonces el viento silbo de nuevo, lo escuche más siniestro y lo sentí más gélido, pensé que quizá con el viento viajaba el alma del que acababa de matar, no lo sé, pero sus últimas palabras hicieron mella en mí; siempre hemos sido obedientes en nuestro deber de luchar codo a codo con el séptimo sabio, pero han sido tantos años de sufrimiento, todo por la búsqueda del tan ansiado equilibrio, que su honorifico "sabio" a veces es discutible.

Solo espero que una vez el equilibrio se logre ese que tanto menciona nuestro folklor, la mal llamada era del caos sea sepultada en el olvido.

Una vez consumada la batalla, la misionera tomo la caja, reviso su contenido y aunque inconforme con sus acciones, se retiró, fundiéndose rápidamente con la oscuridad.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Creo el cuarto atrevimiento es quizá uno de los más fuertes y es evidente por donde va la cosa y si no, tranquilos todos tiene su explicación.


	6. Voto de confianza

**Capítulo 4: Voto de confianza.**

Se dice que en el gran mar existe una isla columpiada por las olas, una que los marineros rehúyen debido a todo lo que se cuenta de ella. Pero ¿a qué le temen? La respuesta varía de marino en marino, rumores que se distorsionan entre realidad, mitos y miedo; sin embargo hay algo en lo que los marineros coinciden "La isla de Forsaken tiene a la muerte como máximo guardián, si por desgracia haz caído en esta tierra maldita, busca como salir de allí lo antes posible, estas advertido".

Muchas cosas había escuchado el valiente Link sobre esa ínsula, más debía ignorarlas y traer lo que la maga le había encargado, eso si quería que ella le ayudase; grandes peligros y un posible fatal destino le esperaba. Sin embargo su llameante osadía no calcino su razón, su carencia de miedo no debía traducirse en imprudencia, primero porque las circunstancias de esta nueva aventura eran un tanto irregulares y segundo porque necesitaba asesoría en infiltración; la fortaleza de Forzaken no era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera. Por tal razón debía encontrar a la única persona que logro conquistar su amistad y confianza, un hombre que al igual que él conocía el dolor de ser fugitivo de su propio pasado; Akela era su nombre.

La búsqueda llevo a Link y a su fiel Epona a una región tan hostil como hermosa; grisáceo era su cielo en contraste con la blancura de sus árboles y caprichosa superficie, donde el viento siempre frio, sutil algunas veces, otras silbando con suma violencia apedreando nieve y granizo.

En ese momento la nieve entorpecía su marcha y sus exhalaciones visibles por unos segundos, sus miradas cansadas y fijas hacia el frente, deseando llegar a su destino a la brevedad posible; luego un copo de nieve robo la atención del joven quien inmediatamente miro hacia el cielo y vio como millares descendían delicadamente.

\- Mas tarde habrá una tormenta debemos buscar refugio.- Susurro Link.

Ya sea por suerte o por designio de las diosas, no tardaron en encontrar una amplia cueva donde pasar la tormenta, una vez dentro Link y Epona se sentaron a esperar a que mermara la ventisca para continuar el viaje; por desgracia lejos de disminuir la tormenta arrecio, entonces al verse incapaces de ir o hacer algo se dejaron vencer por el cansancio, talvez al despertar el panorama sería diferente.

Horas más tarde un agudo palpitar interrumpió el sueño de Link, entonces cuidando de no despertar a su compañera, camino hasta la entrada de la cueva, clavo su mirada al enfurecido vendaval y dijo al mismo tiempo que dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- Ni la más irascible de las tormentas detienen la llegada de la noche.

Una vez pronunciadas esas palabras, su cuerpo empezó abandonar su forma original y adopto la apariencia de un hermoso lobo de negro pelaje; tal como ocurría todas las noches. Una vez transformado Link volvió a internarse en la cueva, grande fue su sorpresa que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su compañera había despertado y aguardaba su compañía, entonces se echó frente a ella y se disculpó por haber interrumpido su descanso.

\- No te preocupes Link, de todos modos se me ha ido el sueño.- Respondió Epona con toda tranquilidad.

Link sonrió, volvió su mirada al exterior y dijo.

\- La casa de Akela no está muy lejos, una vez estemos allí tendrás un mejor lugar para descansar.

\- Sabes que no soy exigente con eso pero ¿Crees que habrá valido la pena el viaje?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Interrogo Link volviendo su mirada a su amiga.

\- A pesar de tener un hogar Akela es un errante, para bien o para mal su oficio lo mantiene muy ocupado.

\- Epona ¿qué quieres preguntarme realmente?- Interrogo Link al notar que detrás de su comentario había una interrogante implícita.

\- Sé que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que le conoces pero ¿estás seguro que puedes confiar en él?

Link entendió su preocupación y contesto.

\- No te preocupes, tengo toda la seguridad que el sabrá aconsejarme, ya que ambos estamos en las mismas condiciones, el entiende tan bien como yo el dolor de ser un extraviado.

Hace un año…

Link escalaba las traicioneras montañas de la región de Ruham, lejos de los límites del envenado Hyrule. Esa vez buscaba una exótica poción que según los rumores podía revertir cualquier mal, tal medicina se encontraba en el templo de Jehsohoh, un pueblo altamente versado en magia y creación de pociones; por desgracia los prodigios de esta gente se opacaba con su orgullo desmedido, según ellos no cualquiera era digno de sus servicios y aquellos que intentaban pasarse de listos tenían dos posibles vías, encarcelamiento para después ser vendidos como esclavos o eliminación. Sus brazos y piernas temblaban debido al cansancio, había pasado días desafiando la latitud, aguantando raspones y leves caídas; hasta que finalmente la encontró, envuelta entre el misterio y la suavidad de las nubes.

En términos generales Jehsohoh era sencilla, hermosa y agotadora, construido en orden escalonado, las casas eran de madera y adobe cuidadosamente pulido, el aire se sentía escasear debido a la altura; por eso sus calles en espiral y llena de graderíos cansaban con solo mirarlas. Pese a las dificultades Link llego al majestuoso templo en una noche sin luna, por tal razón conservo su forma humana, logrando escabullirse con cierta tranquilidad por los bellos jardines y en el interior del templo. El joven avanzaba despacio por amplios pasillos sostenidos por gruesos pilares, el silencio apenas se interrumpía por algún eco ocasional y el ardor de las antorchas que colgaban en candiles, antorchas que a duras penas dispersaban la oscuridad. Link continuo su marcha hasta que escucho unos pasos, rápidamente se escondió en uno de los pilares y con cuidado asomo la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba; seis hombres encapuchados casi fantasmagóricos aparecieron, avanzando a paso ligero y ordenados en fila, con sus manos guardadas entre sus mangas largas; de inmediato Link dedujo que aquellos hombres eran moradores del santuario, entonces decidió seguirlos talvez ellos le guiarían a su objetivo; sin embargo algo extraño sucedió, el último de la fila adrede disminuyo el paso con la clara intención de separarse del grupo, hasta que lo logro. Dos cosas llamaron su atención, uno el inusual comportamiento del sujeto y segundo que en una de las bolsas de su túnica podía verse levemente el cuello de una botella y en el interior se agitaba un líquido azul índigo; eso fue suficiente motivo para dejar al grupo marcharse y concentrarse en aquel hombre.

El hombre avanzaba ligero pero sin levantar la mirada y tras de él se encontraba Link, pasiva fue la persecución hasta que ambos se apartaron del santuario. Ya en relativa seguridad Link tuvo la intención de emboscarlo, pero antes de hacerlo el hombre hablo.

\- Fue prudente de tu parte no atacarme dentro del templo, pero careces de profesionalismo.

Link se sorprendió, aquel hombre sabía desde el principio que lo estaba siguiendo, entonces acerco su mano a su espada y dijo.

\- Por favor no deseo lastimarte entrégame la pócima y te dejare ir.

\- Aparte de poco profesional eres engreído, si tanto la deseas róbala tú mismo.

\- ¡Tu no entiendes Es necesario!

\- Cada quien tiene sus necesidades.

Entonces aquel hombre se descubrió el rostro, revelando su identidad, era un hombre de al menos 1.70, de complexión atlética, cabello blanco que terminaba en una pequeña colita, sus ojos eran fríos y achinados color rojo difuso. En ese momento ambos entendieron que no podían hacerse desistir, entonces al mismo tiempo desenvainaron sus espadas y se prepararon para luchar, caminando en círculos estudiándose mutuamente, hasta que el silbido del viento fue la señal para dar inicio a la batalla.

Como un rayo los dos blandieron con fiereza y maestría sus espadas, pero solo le daban al vacío gracias al fino reflejo de ambos, hubo momentos en las hojas chispeaban al chocarse una contra la otra, hasta que en una de esas Link se separó y dio un fuerte zarpazo en circular, su enemigo salto para esquivar el violento spin; después de eso ambos contendientes volvieron a circular caminar para replantearse sus estrategias. Link estaba impresionado por la habilidad de su enemigo muy a pesar que su espada era más delgada y fina que la suya, al mismo tiempo su enemigo estaba sorprendido que a pesar de que su contrincante era más joven podía blandir esa gruesa espada con tal maestría. Casi al unísono los contendientes adelantaron un pie e iban a lanzarse de nuevo a la lucha, por desgracia la pelea fue interrumpida por una sorpresiva bola de humo que cayó frente a ellos, Link al nomas aspirar ese humo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus ojos se sentían cada vez más pesados, su contrincante sentía los mismos síntomas y quiso huir antes que estos empeoraran, pero no lo logro, un par de metros fue lo que avanzo antes de desplomarse, lo último que vio fueron unos zapatos acercarse.

El lejano canto de un águila y un incesante goteo logro despertar a Link, la cabeza le daba vueltas, el frio le erizaba la piel y sentía el entorno pesado, debido a estos síntomas Link tardo varios minutos en darse cuenta que se encontraba dentro de una celda, atemorizado se levantó de golpe y se aferró a las barras de una pequeña ventana que era su única comunicación con el mundo exterior, luego volteo su mirada al escuchar que algo hueco callo, eran un pan y una manzana que habían sido arrojadas desde el exterior, desesperado Link se acercó a los gruesos barrotes y pregunto.

\- ¡Espera! - ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Esperaras aquí hasta que se dicte tu sentencia en cinco días.- Respondió toscamente aquel carcelero.

\- ¡¿Oye bajo que cargos?!

Pero el carcelero le ignoro y antes de retirarse arrojo otro pan y una manzana a la celda contigua a la suya.

\- Por robo seguramente.- Escucho desde la celda de la par.

Link reconoció aquella vos, era del mismo ladrón con la que se había peleado la noche anterior, entonces sintiendo como la cólera se le subía a la cabeza contesto.

\- Por tu culpa yo…

\- Ya te lo dije.- Interrumpió – Careces de profesionalismo, si tanto querías la pócima debiste robar una muestra tú mismo, pero preferiste la vía fácil e intentaste arrebatársela a otro que se había esforzado por obtenerla.

Aunque no lo dijo Link sabía que tenía razón, de nuevo su desesperación se había apoderado de su juicio, cosa que lo hizo sentir como un tonto, aun así respondió al regaño con un gruñido ya que no estaba dispuesto a disculparse con su compañero.

\- Por otro lado.- Dijo - También yo tuve la culpa, por haberme concentrado únicamente en ti, debí suponer que habría más guardias al acecho.

Link dejo caer su cabeza en los barrotes y dijo con un suspiro.

\- Debo salir de aquí, yo no puedo estar encerrado.

\- Pues será mejor que te acostumbres ¿escuchaste al guardia no? En cinco días se dictaminara nuestra sentencia, además te aconsejo racionalizar ese pan y esa manzana porque es lo único que te darán en el día.

Al escucharlo Link se desesperó e inútilmente intento aflojar los barrotes con su fuerza, luego busco entre la paja algún objeto que pudiera utilizar para forzar la cerradura, pero no encontró nada, recorrió desesperadamente el reducido espacio maquinando algún plan; por otro lado su compañero estaba tranquilo practicando lentos y fluidos movimientos marciales, a pesar de que las gruesas paredes los separaban la inquietud de su joven compañero era perfectamente audible, entonces le dijo.

\- Deja de mortificarte, por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

\- ¡No lo entiendes! no debo estar encerrado mucho menos en compañía.

\- Pero por ahora no puedes hacer nada, estas agotándote por gusto ¿es que acaso no te cuesta respirar? Recuerda la altura en la que estamos, se paciente, ahorra energía, se sensato.

Aunque la voz de su compañero de a lado, era suave y tranquilizante, Link ardía en cólera ya que el problema no era tanto el encierro, si no que tenía miedo que él o cualquier otra persona lo viera cuando ocurriera la transformación.

\- Además. – Agrego – Estamos solos en esta sección, nadie vendrá aquí hasta mañana que nos arrojen la comida.

Link se dejó caer en el suelo de paja, después de todo su compañero tuvo razón una vez más.

Las horas pasaron silenciosas y aburridas, en todo ese tiempo ninguno volvió hablarse, hasta que finalmente sucedió lo que Link tanto temía, el día estaba haciendo el relevo con la noche y su cuerpo empezaba a dar los primeros avisos.

\- ¡No! ¡Por las diosas solo por esta vez no! – Rogo inútilmente.

Su compañero estaba apreciando el atardecer por la ventanilla, cuando escucho los gruñidos de su compañero, preocupado por aquello se acercó a los barrotes y pregunto.

\- ¡¿Oye muchacho qué te sucede?!

\- ¡No pasa nada! – Rugió Link.

\- Algo te esta…

\- ¡QUE NO PASA NADA! – grito.

Entonces cuando iba a preguntar de nuevo, vio el brazo de su compañero llenarse de pelo negro y sus uñas se transformaban en garras, entonces retrocedió hasta topar su espalda con la pared de su celda, se mantuvo así hasta que Link dejo de gruñir. Después de eso y con un poco de temor se acercó los barrotes y pregunto de nuevo por su estado, en respuesta recibió un feroz ronquido, y vio como de la celda del joven sobresalía un hocico negro armado de filosos dientes, entonces se apartó de allí por última vez, esa noche le costó conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente llego el carcelero a tirar la manzana y el pan, sin decir palabra alguna, solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer y se retiró. El prolongado bostezo de Link despertaron a su agotado compañero que apenas había dormido, lo primero que enfoco su vista fue su ración diaria, pero antes de comer, concentro toda su capacidad auditiva para saber lo que ocurría en la celda contigua, sus oídos captaron un par de bostezos y el crujir de una manzana, entonces se armó de valor, fue hacia los barrotes y pregunto.

\- ¿Muchacho sigues allí?

Link escucho perfectamente la pregunta, mas decidió no contestarle y seguir comiendo, se sentía temeroso e incómodo ya que sabía perfectamente que su secreto había sido revelado, no hubiera sido tan terrible si hubiera sido alguien de confianza, lastimosamente este no era el caso. Su compañero insistió un par de veces más, pero Link seguía reacio a contestarle, entonces comprendió que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz y esperar a que pasara el segundo día de encierro. El día trascurrió y al llegar la noche ocurrió lo mismo que la vez anterior, en ese momento ambos agradecieron estar en celdas separadas.

Al tercer día, el carcelero llego a cumplir su rutina con desinterés, desafortunadamente su puntería fallo en la mazmorra de Link y tanto el pan como la manzana chocaron en los barrotes dejándola fuera del alcance del prisionero, sin embargo el guardia lejos de alcanzársela les dio un leve puntapié y fueron a dar a la celda de su compañero, la mirada enfurecida de Link solo provoco las risas del sujeto, satisfecho por su fechoría se retiró. Link suspiro resignado que ese día no comería; su alimento no estaba a su alcance, pero si al de su compañero. Para su sorpresa su compañero lejos de comérselas la tomo y amablemente se las ofreció, Link dudo de sus intenciones, pero el haciendo uso de su tranquilizante vos le animo diciendo.

\- No seas orgulloso, anda come que necesitaras fuerzas cuando salgamos de aquí.

El hambre obligo a Link a dejarse convencer, las tomo e iba a dar el primer bocado, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, hablo finalmente.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay problema, ahora come necesitaras fuerzas.

Después de eso Link no pudo evitar reflexionar el inusual comportamiento de su vecino, ya que cualquier otro hubiera aprovechado en tener doble ración, más él no lo hizo, se le paso por la cabeza que quizá él no era tan malo después de todo, tanto que se planteó la idea de congeniar con él, después de todo estos tres días de silencio y encierro lo estaban volviendo loco.

\- Gracias por alcanzarme el pan y la manzana.- Agradeció con enorme dificultad.

\- Ya te lo dije- Respondió - Necesitaras fuerzas para cuando salgamos de aquí.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan?

\- Esperar – Contesto con simplicidad.

\- ¿Esperar a que muramos de hambre?

\- En este pueblo raramente mantienen a los prisioneros forasteros más de cinco días, en ese momento vendrán a sacarnos, nos exhibieran a los compradores, si les parecemos nos compraran si no nos mataran, así de simple.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

\- Una vez fuera, alguna maniobra se puede hacer para escapar, bueno yo al menos ¿crees que no lo hubiera intentado con el guardia si lo hubiera tenido a mi alcance? Podrá parecer desinteresado por su trabajo, pero si te fijas bien nos mira con recelo cada vez que viene, por eso solo nos arroja la comida, es más precavido de lo que parece.

Link se sorprendió de nuevo, en su momento también se le había ocurrido emboscar al guardia pero ¿cómo iba hacerlo si no se acercaba lo suficiente?

\- ¿Entonces ese es tu plan? ¿Esperar?

\- Precisamente.

\- Qué más da – Pensó Link para sí, después de todo no era lo más rápido, pero era lo único que había, solamente se tenía que esperar dos días más.

Después de ese breve dialogo el silencio volvió a imperar y cada quien se ensimismo en sus pensamientos, hasta que la noche hizo acto de presencia y pasara lo mismo que las veces anteriores.

Al día siguiente el guardia arrojo el pan y la manzana como de costumbre, pero en esta ocasión fallo el tiro en la jaula del compañero de Link, entonces al igual que la vez anterior le dio un puntapié dejándola fuera de su alcance pero si al alcance de Link, con una burlona sonrisa y se retiró; ahora era el quien sintió que ese día no comería, pero Link lejos de aprovecharse de la situación las recogió, después se la ofreció a su compañero tal y como él lo hizo en su momento.

\- Anda no seas orgulloso, la necesitaras cuando nos larguemos de aquí.- Dijo Link sonriéndole por primera vez desde que lo conoció.

Conmovido por aquel gesto, su compañero los tomo y le agradeció. Después de desayunar, su compañero se acercó a las rejas y dijo.

\- Eres un buen chico después de todo.

Link simplemente sonrió.

\- Por cierto, mi nombre es Akela.

\- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Link.

Luego con mucho esfuerzo, Akela saco su brazo de los barrotes con la intención de estrechar la mano de su compañero, Link dudo por unos segundos, pero después accedió y con mucho esfuerzo y por primera vez desde que se encontraron mostraron un verdadero signo de cordialidad.

\- Akela quizá te parezca apresurado de mi parte, quiero pedirte que por favor no…

\- Descuida Link, ahora entiendo cuando me dijiste que necesitabas la pócima, buscabas un remedio para eso que te aqueja todas las noches.

\- Así es, había escuchado que esa poción puede revertir cualquier mal, por eso vine hasta aquí para robarla, aunque me hubiera esforzado en reunir la cantidad necesaria para comprarla ellos no me la hubieran vendido, hubieran descubierto fácilmente que no soy de la realeza o algo parecido.

\- Yo la quería para curar una lesión de mi brazo izquierdo, casi irreparable para un médico corriente, soy un ladrón, un fugitivo y pues esta condición me trae muchos problemas.

Tanto Link como Akela tenían fuertes motivos para hacer lo que hacían, la culpa llego a ellos por ser la piedra del zapato del otro, así que después de disculparse prometieron ayudarse cuando el quinto día llegara. Ya entrados en relativa confianza Akela quiso conocer más de su nuevo aliado, entonces incapaz de contener su curiosidad pregunto acerca de su procedencia, su vida y el mal que padecía. Link callo ante la pregunta, silencio que hizo sentir mal a Akela por su falta de discreción, pero antes de disculparse por su desliz, Link sorpresivamente decidió confiar y contar de este modo:

 **Relato de Link.**

Desconozco el lugar en el que nací, solo sé que un sembrador me encontró gateando en las arboledas de manzanas en una pequeña villa llamada Ordon, ese hombre al verme solo e indefenso busco por todas partes si alguien había extraviado un bebe, por desgracia no encontró a nadie. Entonces decidió llevarlo a su casa, quizá con el tiempo alguien lo reclamaría, sin embargo eso nunca sucedió, aquel bebe era yo y ese hombre se convirtió en mi tío.

Los años pasaron y aunque acostumbraba a decirle tío, era un padre para mí, yo lo quería por su infinita amabilidad y lo admiraba por su fuerza, me enseñó tantas cosas, entre ellas a esgrimir una espada, ya que él era un caballero retirado. Mi vida era sencilla, pero feliz, me hice de muchos amigos en especial de una bondadosa niña llamada Ilia, fue como una hermana para mí, quizá lo único que perturbo mi niñez por momentos eran mis sueños donde el protagonista era un lobo de pelaje dorado y ojos carmesí centellantes.

Cuando tenía diez años mí vida cambio. Un día mi tío recibió una carta, su semblante cambio completamente al leerla, curioso por su actitud le pregunte que contenía el escrito, me dijo que no me preocupara al mismo tiempo que repaso su maciza mano sobre mi cabello.

Al día siguiente se había ido, se había llevado una espada y un escudo que tenía colgado en la pared de la sala, una carta sobre la mesa fue lo único que encontré, encomendándome ser buen chico, responsable y que nunca dejara de practicar con la espada; fueron sus últimas palabras ya que él nunca volvió.

Cinco años pasaron y en la víspera de mi decimoquinto cumpleaños, los sueños de aquel lobo cesaron, por desgracia y sin saberlo, mi pesadilla comenzaría al instante que esos sueños se esfumaran; cada día sentía mi cuerpo más extraño, fuertes fiebres me atacaban con frecuencia y mi temperamento se tornaba agresivo por momentos. Hubo un día en particular en el rancho donde trabajaba, unas cabras se me habían escapado, entonces otro chico de mi edad de naturaleza arrogante empezó a reprenderme.

En circunstancias normales lo hubiera ignorado, pero esa vez la furia se apodero de mí, entonces sin mediar palabra me acerque y le plante un puñetazo en la cara. En ese momento Ilia venia conversando con el dueño del rancho y al vernos peleando a mano limpia se horrorizaron e inmediatamente nos separaron, hubo un breve cruce de palabras antes de separarme bruscamente de Ilia, busque las cabras y las devolví al rancho.

Concluida la tarea me dirigí al rio, me senté a reflexionar sobre mi comportamiento, minutos después Ilia apareció, se acercó, sumergió un pañuelo en las cristalinas aguas y me lo ofreció, tome el pañuelo y limpie la sangre seca de mi rostro .

\- Valla faltan dos días para tu cumpleaños y tú con esa cara.

Mire mi rostro en el agua y efectivamente estaba horrible, luego nos reímos al mismo tiempo que le prometí no volver a pelearme así. Cuando el jovial momento acabo, desahogue con ella lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- Ilia, hace días me siento extraño, es como si me estuviera convirtiendo en otra persona.

Ilia simplemente me miro.

\- Sé que es ridículo ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, pero algo está pasando o pasara muy pronto, lo presiento.

\- ¿Sigues soñando con el lobo?

\- No y la verdad eso me preocupa.

Un día después de mi cumpleaños, la fiebre me ataco con tal fuerza que me dejo postrado en cama todo el día. Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse mi corazón empezó a palpitar de manera violenta, sentí mi cuerpo prender en llamas, quise levantarme, pero mis piernas no pudieron sostener el peso de mi cuerpo, vi con horror un áspero pelo negro cubriéndome la piel. En ese momento Ilia apareció y al verme en esa situación se acercó con la intensión de ayudarme.

\- ¡Vete de aquí! – Fue lo último que alcance a decirle antes de completar la transformación.

No sé en que momento perdí mi raciocinio, no sé cuándo fue que clave mis garras y colmillos en la piel de mi hermana, lo único que recuerdo que su debilitado ruego, prendió una chispa de mi conciencia; horrorizado por mis acciones salí por la ventana, ataque a todos los que se interponían en mi camino, hui a toda prisa hacia al bosque y no me detuve hasta llegar a la fuente de Farone, una vez allí me arroje al agua, quería quitarme el olor y el sabor a sangre.

Horas más tardes, vi los matorrales moverse, me levante de prisa pensando que era algún cazador, por fortuna eso no fue así, era mi querida amiga Epona, una yegua que habíamos criado Ilia y yo.

\- Amo Link al fin pude encontrarte – Me dijo.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando incluso pensé que todo esto era producto de algún delirio por la fiebre, podía entender lo que mi caballo estaba diciéndome; por desgracia aún estaba bajo el efecto de la furia animal y le conteste agresivamente, ella en cambio me hablo amablemente y se mantuvo a raya hasta que amaneció.

Al día siguiente estuve horas reflexionado lo ocurrido la noche anterior, para llegar a la triste conclusión que no solo no podía regresar a la villa, sino que tampoco podía estar entre personas, no hasta que encontrara una cura a este mal tan horrendo, lo último que hice fue enviar a Epona a la villa a recoger algunas cosas y conocer el estado de Ilia, después de eso abandone mi hogar y me embargue en un amargo viaje, robando y aniquilando para sobrevivir.

Link pauso su relato con un suspiro, luego finalizo diciendo.

\- Desde ese día cargo con esta maldición, todas las noches me transformo en lobo a excepción de las noches de luna nueva, en todo este tiempo he aprendido a mantener mi cordura, sin embargo no es sencillo, peor aun cuando hay luna llena en ese momento mi razón es tan frágil como el hilo de una araña. Soy un monstruo, un vagabundo y así será siempre independientemente que encuentre una cura, ya que Ordon fue arrasada por las guerras.

\- No eres un monstruo – Dijo Akela conmovido por lo que acababa de escuchar – Solamente eres víctima del destino, además no puedo imaginar todo lo que viviste desde que iniciaste el viaje.

Por primera vez Link se sintió comprendido, entonces queriéndole devolver ese sentimiento de satisfacción pregunto con sumo interés.

\- He hablado mucho de mi ¿Qué me dices de ti?

Akela sintió el interés del muchacho por conocer su pasado, entonces relato su historia de esta forma.

 **Relato de Akela.**

Debes saber que una vez tuve un hogar rodeado de amigos y un cargo importante; vivía en una villa pacifica ubicada en la densidad de un bosque. Desde mi nacimiento fui forjado como guerrero; quizá por tu mente cruce la idea de una vida dura e inflexible, pero la verdad no fue así, era feliz y orgulloso de pertenecer a esa villa, que atreves de los siglos había traído honor y gloria.

Los años pasaron y poco a poco fui escalando posiciones, hasta convertirme en un guerrero de elite. Al igual que tu, yo también tuve una amiga en la infancia a la que quise mucho, sin embargo el rumbo sentimental de nuestra relación fue muy diferente al que tuviste con Ilia en su momento.

La líder de nuestra aldea tenia doble responsabilidad, una guiar a nuestra gente y dos un cargo importante en el reino, por tal razón se movía constantemente entre el reino y nuestra villa; hasta que un día ella no volvió más; nosotros al ver que tardaba, nos vimos en la obligación de buscar un reemplazo, todos estuvimos de acuerdo que la única persona idónea para el cargo, era su hija… mi amiga.

En ese momento Akela pauso su relato para dar paso a la melancolía mediante un suspiro, luego retomo su narración diciendo.

A pesar de su juventud ella era una líder por excelencia, siempre comprometida con el bienestar de nuestra villa tal como su madre lo hizo en su momento; yo me había convertido en su mano derecha, apoyándola en todo lo que podía, estaba orgullosa de ella.

El tiempo fue pasando y a pesar de las graves adversidades que atravesaba el reino y nuestra villa, dos acontecimientos nos cambiaron para siempre. La primera fue cuando decidió investigar el paradero de nuestra antigua líder, como pude trate de disuadirla, ya que su liderazgo era necesario, pero fue en vano, estaba decidida a encontrarla. Lo único que logre es que se hiciera acompañar de un grupo.

En su ausencia yo me hice cargo de la villa, no hubo día en que no me preguntara por su paradero o que estuviera haciendo. Por fortuna a los diez días el grupo regreso, pero no venían solos, venían acompañados de alguien más.

El segundo acontecimiento marco un fin en muchas cosas tanto como mí y la villa en general. Todo comenzó cuando nos pusimos al servicio de la realeza, nuestro apoyo se volvió fundamental en cada conflicto que se presentaba, sin embargo me sentía inquieto, como si de alguna manera estábamos luchando por la causa equivocada, entonces por primera vez puse en tela de juicio la gestión de nuestra actual líder.

Las cosas empeoraron al pasar los días, las discusiones se volvieron más fuertes, estaba consiente de nuestra posición, pero ¿Qué tanto debíamos sacrificar por cumplir nuestro deber? Hasta que un día decidí hacerla entrar en razón por la fuerza, sin embargo no logre mi objetivo. En castigo por tal atrevimiento fui destituido y exiliado de manera permanente.

Desde ese momento me convertí en un ladrón y vagabundee por todo el reino, sin embargo no esperaba lo que sucedió después.

Esa vez andaba en la montaña de la muerte a altas horas de la noche, me dirigía a ver a un socio, de repente fui interceptado por un misterioso guerrero que vestía una armadura color carmesí.

\- Traidor – Me dijo.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Los traidores deben ser eliminados.

Nunca en mi vida le había visto, pero sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones, entonces sin pensarlo desenfunde mi espada y empezamos a luchar; jamás había enfrentado a alguien capaz de manipular la magia pirotécnica con tal maestría, no obstante yo también tenía mis trucos, esquive sus enfurecidos ataques, hasta que pude ver el momento justo de liberar un corte, logre herirle de tal manera que lo tumbe en el suelo, mientras el yacía en el suelo resintiendo la herida me acerque y le pregunte.

\- Tendré piedad de ti si me dices quien te ha enviado.

\- No lo hare.

Acerque el filo de mi espada a su garganta a modo de presión, pero el seguía reacio a contestar; estaba tan entretenido interrogándole, cuando de repente alguien lanzo algo en mi dirección, al sentir el peligro salte hacia atrás, de repente me sentí herido, no físicamente si no en mi interior al reconocer esa arma clavada en el suelo, fue peor cuando mire hacia arriba y reconocí al segundo atacante, incapaz de contener mi decepción grite.

\- No puedo creer que hayas llegado tan lejos.

Pero lejos de responderme me miro con tanta frialdad, que me hizo dudar si de verdad se trataba de ella.

\- ¡Contéstame!

Clavarme tanto en su inexpresivo rostro fue un grave error, ya que el caballero aprovecho mi distracción, para atacarme, tan fuerte fue que me lanzo por un precipicio.

La narración se interrumpió nuevamente debido al dolor que provocaba en Akela tan amargo suceso, Link por su parte estaba conmocionado al escuchar semejante relato. Luego Akela se aferró en los oxidados barrotes y continúo.

Si no hubiera sido por mi duro entrenamiento hubiera sobrevivido, en ese momento no estaba seguro que me dolía más si la gravedad de mis heridas o su traición, me pregunte lo mismo durante los días que pase escalando y arrastrándome por los peñascos. Continúe en esa miserable situación hasta que el socio con el que me reuniría me rescato, me cuido hasta que me recupere, a excepción de mi brazo que nunca volvió a tener la misma movilidad.

Por tal razón quería obtener la pócima para curar mi dolencia, ya que para un forajido una limitante como esta significa un gran problema y esta es mi historia. – Finalizo Akela con un suspiro.

\- No tengo palabras para describir lo que me has contado – Dijo Link sin salir de su asombro.

– Definitivamente – Comento Akela entre risas - tanto tu como yo hemos nacido bajo a una estrella poco afortunada, aun así admiro tu valor chico.

\- Yo también admiro tu fuerza.

Luego el entristecido estado de Akela muto a uno lleno de decisión, le prometió que no solo le ayudaría a escapar sino que también a conseguir una muestra de la pócima; Link estaba a punto de responderle, pero un intenso palpitar frenaron sus palabras, entonces miro por la ventana, como estrellas prematuras paulatinamente reemplazaban los haces de luz.

\- Ya casi es hora – Dijo Link.

\- Si, ya casi – Dijo su compañero al mismo tiempo que miraba el ocaso.

En ese momento el corazón de ambos se llenó de sorpresa y satisfacción, sorpresa al ver como sus relatos habían consumido las pesadas horas de encierro y satisfacción porque sabían que ese día no había pasado en vano como los anteriores, la empatía y la comprensión habían forjado una alianza.

A la mañana siguiente hubo un cambio de rutina, el guardia llego a la hora acostumbrada, pero esta vez se hacía acompañar de otros dos, fortachones, mal encarados y fuertemente armados; hubo un cuchicheo entre los guardias por unos minutos, antes de que sacaran a Akela de su celda y se lo llevaran. Link se angustio al ver como se llevaban a su compañero mientras el quedaba en el abandono.

Dos horas más tardes, dos guardias entraron en la prisión y se detuvieron frente a la celda de Link, quien ni siquiera se inmuto por las visitas, entonces uno de los guardias hablo entre risas de burla.

\- Vamos no seas holgazán, tenemos que salir de aquí.

El semblante de Link cambio al reconocer la voz del guardia y dijo.

\- Pensé que te habías…

\- ¿Largado? Te prometí que te ayudaría a salir de aquí – Luego le ordeno al otro guardia al mismo tiempo que acercaba una daga a su hígado – Libéralo.

Con el rostro bañado en sudor e inestables nervios saco unas llaves, la metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, una vez que Link salió de la mazmorra, Akela estrello el mango de la daga en la nuca del soldado dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, después Link se vistió con el uniforme del guardia, lo arrojaron al calabozo.

\- Gracias – Dijo Link

\- Agradécemelo cuando salgamos de aquí.

\- Tienes razón después volveré por la pócima.

\- Ya no habrá necesidad – Dijo su compañero al mismo tiempo que le mostro una botella casi llena con el preciado líquido.

Fue así como Link y Akela dejaron atrás aquel pueblo prácticamente en frente de las narices de los monjes y guardias y varios días después abandonaron la montaña; lo único que quedaba de esa aventura era comprobar si realmente tal brebaje era tan milagroso como decían. Akela dividió el contenido del frasco por la mitad, pero antes de beberlo ambos suplicaron a las diosas que el remedio funcionase.

Link fue el primero, lo bebió de un sorbo, pero no sintió nada significativo salvo recobrar un poco de energía, no así su compañero que al no más beberlo sintió una sensación refrescante recorrer su cuerpo y su brazo dañado, tres horas después la lesión había desaparecido. Link no comprendía porque no sintió mayor efecto, talvez en la noche se verían los cambios, desafortunadamente la hora llego, pero la transformación no se detuvo, la pócima no dio resultado.

Al día siguiente Link miraba el amanecer en silencio, estaba decepcionado, enfurecido y sin saber qué hacer, en ese momento Akela dejo caer su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y le dijo.

\- No pierdas la fe Link, algún día encontraras la cura, ningún mal dura para siempre.

Después de eso ambos tomaron caminos separados Link continuo con su búsqueda y Akela con otros asuntos, sin embargo no fue una despedida definitiva, ya que el destino les unía de manera ocasional, talvez esa aventura no le dio una cura, pero si un amigo.

\- Los verdaderos amigos se conocen en la adversidad – Comento su fiel amiga.

\- Si, supongo que si – Respondió Link con una sonrisa.

Recordar estas cosas ayudaron a Link a matar el tiempo, ya que no sintió cuando la tormenta había mermado, se sacudió el frio y salió de la cueva; una hermosa aurora danzaba en medio del cielo ennegrecido punteado de estrellas, tal belleza nocturna le animo a seguir adelante, entonces volvió a entrar a la cueva y le pregunto a su amiga si estaba en condiciones de seguir el viaje, ella se limitó a sentir.

Tal como Link lo había predicho el viaje no duro demasiado, llegaron a un bosque casi albino por la nieve y hielo que cubría cada rama y hoja, cerca de su destino se encontraban, cuando de repente Link sintió que lo observaban.

\- Link – Susurro su compañera.

\- Si lo sé – Dijo sin detener su marchar.

Detrás de los troncos rollizos, varias sombras se acercaban cada vez más a nuestros viajeros, Link reconocía cada sonido, cada pisada, jadeos, exhalaciones, todas las conocía bien, sencillamente porque eran de su misma especie. Entonces el momento del acecho termino y uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre Link, quien rápidamente lo esquivo; en segundos Link y Epona se encontraban rodeado por una manadas de lobos blancos, con la piel erizada, mostrando sus fauces amenazadoras.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto el que lideraba el grupo.

\- Me llamo Link te pido que por favor nos dejes avanzar.

\- No tienes derecho – Respondió – No te conocemos, además tu esencia es confusa, no eres como nosotros, ¡LARGATE!

\- No me iré de aquí.

\- Entonces te obligare a hacerlo.

Entonces el lobo ensancho sus colmillos y se abalanzo sobre Link, él se apartó y contraataco de la misma manera, la lucha entre los dos se redujo a un pequeño espacio moviéndose en circular tratando de clavarse los colmillos y garras, Epona quiso intervenir en la pelea pero los demás lobos le cerraron el paso.

\- Epona no te metas en esto – Rugió Link.

El lobo blanco esquivo una mordida de su contrincante y rápidamente enterró su mandíbula en el hombro izquierdo, Link no se quedó atrás y lo mordió en la nuca, el dolor era intenso para ambos, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a liberar sus fauces, hasta que un vozarrón interrumpió la pelea.

Todos incluso los contendientes miraron en dirección a la voz, en una rama helada se posaba un enorme búho que reprendía con solo mirar.

\- No te metas en esto Kaepora – Gruño el lobo.

\- Eres un salvaje – Regaño el búho – Que diría tu padre si te viera en este momento.

Al escuchar que su progenitor podría enterarse de su vándalo comportamiento, se avergonzó, pero no por eso apago su altanero tono.

\- Él es un invasor, conoces las leyes de nuestra especie.

\- El no es como tú, no conoce tu ley, además dudo mucho que represente una amenaza para tu manada, ahora si te queda algo de educación te marcharas.

El agresor sacudió el hocico, se dio la vuelta y ordeno a la manada retirarse. La jauría se desvaneció rápidamente en la oscuridad, Link se dejó caer en la nieve debido al cansancio, después levanto la mirada hacia el búho y agradeció la intervención.

\- Si no estoy mal tu eres Link – Dijo sin deshacer la severidad de su expresión.

-Así es y usted es Kaepora, Akela me ha hablado de usted – Respondió con sumo respeto.

El búho se sintió halagado por la educación con la que le hablaban, levanto el pecho y seriamente contesto.

\- Supongo que vienes a buscar a Akela, pues lamento decirte que él no se encuentra.

El rostro de Link se ensombreció había pasado tantas penalidades solo para enterarse que su amigo no estaba en casa.

\- Pero te diré donde puedes hallarle, pero antes vamos, eres bienvenido en su morada, allí podrás tratar esa herida y tu compañera podrá descansar.

Entonces el búho extendió sus alas y voló en dirección a la casa de Akela, detrás de él iba un cansado Link y su noble compañera.

Mientras eso ocurría, un mensaje fue recibido, cada párrafo cada letra fue palpada con cuidado, cuando termino susurro al vacío el último párrafo.

 _Te quedaras hasta que hayas finalizado o se te indique lo contrario._

Luego encendió un cerillo y destruyo aquel recado.

 **Notas de autora:**

Antes que nada las disculpas del caso por la demora de los capítulos, créanme que me encantaría tener la libertad de escribir y tener un día en específico como he visto que tienen algunos aquí, yo soy bien irregular para publicar debido al trabajo y otras responsabilidades, pero si de algo sirve cuando logro tener mi tiempo en orden (lo cual es raro) suelo publicar escritos o dibujos (en el caso del devianart) los días sábados en la madrugada domingo en la madrugada o Lunes.

Hay algo que olvide mencionaros en los comentarios iniciales y es que suelo recurrir mucho a los flashback, tanto que a veces pongo uno dentro de otro esta metodología la utilice mucho en la **otra cara de la leyenda** y **Por siempre Star Fox** (otros fic escritos por mi persona) esta idea la tome de las mil y una noche, las historias que contiene van unas dentro de otras, les menciono esto por si se llegaran a confundir.

Respecto al capítulo (y en relación con el ítem anterior) aquí damos un vistazo al pasado de Link y Akela respectivamente, por eso me salió algo larguito, además es importante.

Y… antes que me pregunten si soy de los muchos que odia a Ilia la respuesta es: ¡NO! bueno, me dirán, ¿y entonces? Si en un solo capitulo le distes en la buchaca xD, lo que sucede es que siento que la relación de Ilia con Link es más como de hermandad al igual que con los otros bichitos del Twiligth (que no mencione por cierto xD) muy a pesar de que a veces su actitud cae mal, siento que es un personaje que no me quita el sueño, me da igual por su poca relevancia en el juego, lo único que hice fue explotar esa relación de hermandad y hacerla más trágica xD.

Bueno espero disfruten y gracias por pasar por acá


	7. Invidencia

**Capítulo 5: Invidencia.**

He aquí que el lago de Hylia viste lúgubre y misteriosa, la brillantes lunar se opacaba por momentos debido al lento pasar de los nubarrones, mientras grillos y ranas cantoras quebraban el silencio; en medio de todo este remanso dos jóvenes cruzaban el lago a bordo de una modesta lancha, enterrando y empujando coordinadamente sus remos; todo esto sin intercambiar palabras.

La barca se atascó en una orilla, los ocupantes bajaron rápidamente y a fuerza de empujones la sacaron y escondieron cuidadosamente en unos matorrales, luego caminaron hasta la entrada de una cueva, su interior era tan oscura como las fauces de un animal. Uno de ellos saco una esfera amarilla, susurro un par de hechizos e inmediatamente el objeto brillo y la entrada se volvió verde gelatinosa, sin perder tiempo ambos ingresaron. La cueva era estrecha, húmeda y parecía como si palpitase debido a un distante goteo, las tinieblas se apartaban de su camino gracias a la incandescencia de la esfera. Al final del camino se encontraron en una improvisada sala, un solemne anciano se encontraba allí, alto, de piel blanca, sus ojos cansados y achinados estaban parcialmente cubiertos por un gorro frígido, una larga barba colgaba delicadamente hasta la altura de su pecho. Los jóvenes se acercaron e inclinaron sus cabezas con respeto, el viejo se apoyó en un largo bastón que tenía al lado suyo y cálidamente les recibió.

\- Venerable Sahasrahla, lamentamos la demora, tuvimos que evadir más de algún obstáculo para llegar aquí. – Dijo uno de los recién llegados, que era un joven que usaba unas gafas redondeadas, de mediana estatura y cabello castaño.

Su acompañante, una joven de cabello oscuro, piel blanca le miro con ironía y contesto.

\- Sin mencionar que tuve que recordarte la reunión y prácticamente sacarte del estudio.

\- Por favor Salma ya no me reproches, no puedo evitar ensimismarme en mis investigaciones además ya deberías conocer su importancia.

La querella de los jóvenes divirtió al veterano, pero tuvo que detenerles, ya que cosas de suma importancia debían tratarse, después les invito a ponerse cómodos y así dar inicio a la reunión.

\- Bueno – Dijo Shad - Supongo que estamos aquí por lo del talismán, espero poder llevármelo y estudiarlo con calma.

El silencio y la decepción ensombrecieron el rostro del anciano, dejando en evidencia que lo que venían no eran buenas noticias.

\- Me temo que eso no será posible Shad– contesto con sumo pesar. – El talismán está en manos de nuestro enemigo.

El rostro de los jóvenes palideció de inmediato y cada uno pidió una explicación al respecto.

\- ¡Cómo es posible! - Exclamo Salma – Se supone que nadie podía ver atreves del conjugo.

Sahasrahla se levantó, dejo ir un suspiro, llevo sus manos atrás de su espalda y contesto.

\- La única explicación posible es que el hechor era demasiado versado en magia, o simplemente no vio a su objetivo.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Exclamo de nuevo la joven.

\- Teorías nada más joven guerrera, teorías nada mas – Expreso con gravedad Sahasrahla.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo más tendremos que soportar su yugo de hierro? – Dijo Salma estrellando su puño en la mesa - Este reino está hundido en la miseria y el dolor, nuestros esfuerzos no son suficientes ¿Hasta cuándo?

Un aura de desesperanza había inundado el ambiente, entonces Shad deseoso de disipar un poco aquella hostilidad dijo.

\- No perdamos la fe, aún tenemos el segundo talismán, además estoy seguro que ni siquiera él ha localizado a los protegidos por las diosas.

\- A veces quisiera tomar mi espada y cortarle yo misma la cabeza.

\- Muchos dependen de ti Salma no permitas que la ira nuble tu juicio – Aconsejo el veterano –Además Shad tiene razón lo único que nos queda es movernos con cuidado, mantener un perfil bajo, mientras encontramos a los elegidos.

A la mañana siguiente los colores del alba lentamente coloreaban un arrinconado bosque níveo, en ese bosque se levantaba una humilde cabaña, en su interior se encontraba Link preparándose para emprender un nuevo viaje y detrás de él estaba Kaepora observando su inquietud.

\- ¿Muchacho seguro que ya estas mejor? – Interrogo el búho.

\- Claro que si – Contesto el joven con una amable sonrisa. – Gracias a usted Epona y yo tuvimos donde reponer fuerzas.

Kaepora sentía al chico demasiado impetuoso, más sabía que nada podía hacer para detenerle, así que se limitó a darle un par de consejos, a pesar de encontrarse ocupado con sus provisiones Link presto toda la atención posible. Una vez finalizados los preparativos jinete y corcel se disponían a partir, la frialdad matutina agradablemente les erizo la piel e instintivamente se sacudieron el frio, Kaepora había salido también, se posó en una helada rama y le recalco por última vez.

\- Sigue el camino que te indique y saldrás más rápido de esta zona, también recuerda agradecerle a Akela cuando lo encuentres.

\- Así la hare, de nuevo le reitero nuestro agradecimiento – Dijo Link al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto.

El búho asintió y elevo el pecho en señal de agrado por los buenos modales del muchacho.

Entonces así fue, gracias a la guía del sabio Kaepora dejaron atrás esa recóndita cabaña y esa gélida región; la marcha se extendió por días y días, descansando únicamente cuando obligadamente la oscurana se turnaba con el día, a veces a la intemperie, a veces en algún pueblo; por supuesto que durante este tiempo no faltaron los momentos de agitación que le causaba su mal llamado oficio, encubriendo su identidad les arrebataba a los egoístas afortunados, para cubrir sus gastos o tenderle la mano algún necesitado que se cruzaba en su camino. Todas estas cosas parecía un ciclo interminable del cual no podía escapar, entonces ¿acabaría este ciclo algún día? ¿Encontraría alguna vez, algo más allá de su "necesario delinquir"? estas y otras cosas se preguntaba mientras esperaba el paso de un torrencial chaparral.

Después del aguacero, el cielo clareaba, las hojas lagrimeaban cristalinos rocíos y sin perder tiempo Link y Epona reanudaron su marcha por unas horas, no obstante no esperaban toparse con un obstáculo provocado por la tormenta, un derrumbe bloqueaba el paso y unos hombres discutían como removerían los escombros; entonces Link se acercó a ellos, les saludo cordialmente y les pregunto si podía tomar una ruta alterna, los sujetos de fachas sencillas le contestaron que esa era la única ruta y que posiblemente tardarían una semana o más en habilitar el paso, tal respuesta frustro al joven de inmediato.

\- Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar en la cuidad no está muy lejos de aquí– Sugirió uno de los obreros.

Link estaba disgustado con la idea, pero nada podía hacerse, entonces deseo la paz a los obreros y a paso lento se dirigió a la cuidad conocida como Taura. Era ya entrada la tarde cuando Link llego, lo primero que hizo fue (como era su costumbre) buscar un lugar donde descansar; Link se aseguró de que fuera el más sencillo y apartado. Una vez instalados Link sintió la necesidad de conocer el entorno, así que dejo al equino descansar y mientras él se daba su respectivo tour. Arquitectónica y bulliciosa era la cuidad de Taura, pero también precaria y miedosa, ya que a pesar de tener buena afluencia comercial, no era raro encontrarse mendigos o personas descalzas cubriéndose sus cuerpos con sucias mudadas; escenas que llenaban a Link de indignación, maldiciendo en silencio la gestión del actual gobernante, luego escucho maldiciones y risas burlonas en la distancia, curioso por aquello siguió el sonido hasta encontrarse con una desagradable escena, dos Moblins estaban molestando a un chico, uno de los abusivos tenía un sucio saquito que subía y bajaba, mientras se burlaba del pobre niño que inútilmente intentaba alcanzarlo, hasta que, hastiado de aquel burlesco juego, el niño pateo la tibia de uno de sus agresores con toda la fuerza que tenía, enfurecido, el grandulón se quejó del dolor por unos segundos antes de levantar al debilucho muchachito por la camisa, el niño estaba seguro que pronto recibiría una feroz golpiza de parte de ellos, cuando de repente una piedra se estrelló en la cabeza de ellos, al no conocer la procedencia del ataque culpo a su compañero, este se negó enseguida, después de un rato el par decidió olvidarlo e iniciar la paliza aplazada, pero antes de hacer algo, una segunda piedra fue lanzada, pero esta vez fue a dar a la cabeza del otro Mobling, creyendo que cada uno se estaba tomando el pelo, olvidaron al chico e inmediatamente se agarraron a golpes, el niño aprovecho la confusión, tomo el saco y salió de allí. Link quien había provocado la feroz pelea se retiró y susurro entre risas.

\- Es muy pronto para que me meta en líos.

Su traviesa satisfacción le mantuvo de buen humor, tanto que rayo en la distracción, su despiste provoco un accidente al doblar una esquina, choco fuertemente con alguien, el impacto desequilibro a ambos y cayeron en direcciones opuestas, lo primero que enfoco Link fue unas frutas, pan, huevos quebrados y una canasta, haciéndole sentir gravemente apenado; rápidamente empezó a reunir lo que estaba tirado al mismo que expresaba sus disculpas.

\- No se preocupe – Dijo una calma y dulce vos. – Yo andaba distraída.

Una vos tan suave, tan sublime encantaron rápidamente sus oídos, pero antes de mirarla directo a la cara vio como unas delicadas manos parecían rastrear los alrededores, entonces levanto la mirada, quedando mudo de la impresión con lo que tenía enfrente, una delicada y hermosa joven de tés blanca, cabello rubio brillante delicadamente entrenzado; pero he aquí que el remordimiento aumento con creces, al verle una delicada venda azul rodeando sus ojos, aquella joven estaba ciega.

Link apresuró en reparar las consecuencias de su distracción, luego ofreció ayudar a la joven a levantarse, ella amablemente se negó e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

\- Perdóneme soy un animal, déjeme pagarle por favor.

La joven delicadamente sonrió, ya que a pesar de no poder verlo sabía por el tono de voz lo arrepentido que estaba aquel muchacho.

\- Fue un accidente, además yo tuve la culpa también, andaba distraída.

Muchas situaciones había enfrentado Link en su faceta de bandido, situaciones en las que siempre salía bien librado, mas esta vez no era así; Link insistía en compensar el daño pero la joven se negó todas esas veces, al final Link logro convencerla de aceptar la reposición de los huevos, ella lo acepto más para poder liberar al joven del penoso cargo de conciencia, que por necesidad; otras palabras de disculpas se gastaron antes de que ambos tomaran caminos separados, más Link se reprendía a si mismo su falta de cuidado.

A la mañana siguiente Link sentía el cuerpo sobrecargado de pereza y desgano, no porque se había desvelado, si no porque había dormido demasiado, al sentir el calor solar posarse en su cuerpo no pudo evitar recordar el incidente con aquella muchacha, sin levantarse de la cama le dio un par de vueltas al asunto antes de comentarle a la soledad.

\- Al menos me hubiera gustado saber su nombre.

Con un par de ejercicios Link se sacudió la pereza de su cuerpo, luego se preparó, , quito el seguro de la puerta y salió rumbo al establo, mientras se dirigía al lugar en cuestión, sus oídos se encantaron al percibir una agradable melodía; como víctima de alguna Hipnosis e insistente curiosidad, Link siguió aquellas exquisitas notas, que lo llevaron a otra sección del hostal que se estaba quedando, el sonido provenía de una de las habitaciones en la planta baja, con sumo cuidado se asomó por la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su corazón dio un súbito salto al reconocer a la autora de tan bella obra, era la misma chica ciega del día anterior tocando una lira; la joven movía lenta y armónicamente la cabeza, mientras sus dedos manipulaba el instrumento con tal maestría que pareciera flotar en las cuerdas.

\- Es fantástica – Susurro Link.

La joven ligeramente frunció el ceño e interrumpió su melodía, tal repentina acción hizo que Link se apartara de la ventana y se apoyara en la pared, luego de unos minutos la joven soltó una delicada risita y continuo tocando el instrumento, al escuchar que la joven reanudo su musical, Link volvió a asomarse a la ventana, estaba totalmente hechizado, por desgracia fue sacado de aquel trance tan delicioso de la manera más súbita, de la nada un gato aterrizo en un bote de basura que estaba a la par suya. La joven se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar semejante estruendo, Link apenado y lleno de basura, fue incapaz de soportar la vergüenza y salió a todo correr al instante que escucho que ella se acercaba, hasta llegar a una esquina apartada, se asomó y vio salir a la joven.

\- Este debió ser el escape más patoso que he tenido en mi vida. – Se dijo así mismo.

Pasado el jocoso incidente Link visito y alimento a su querida Epona, sin embargo no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el hecho que esa joven estuviera a tan pocos pasos de distancia, la garañona noto un inusual nerviosismo en su amo, entonces acerco su cabeza cariñosamente como si le preguntara a que se debía eso, Link se limitó a responder que había provocado un pequeño accidente.

Durante el día Link termino de hacer lo que no pudo (o no quiso) familiarizarse con el entorno, ya que le gustase o no, estaría atascado allí por lo menos una semana o quien sabe cuánto, por suerte encontró una forma de pasar el rato, encontró pegado en la pared un anuncio que se solicitaba ayudantes para remover los escombros provocado por el derrumbe. A pesar de que bajo su máscara era considerado un peligroso bandolero por unos, un justiciero por otros, a Link le gustaban ese tipo de trabajos, después de todo no ejercía el vandalismo por maldad, sino por culpa de su situación y también por un férreo sentido de justicia. Link hablo con el encargado de la obra, el hombre le recibió de buena gana, le dio los pormenores de su paga y horarios de trabajo.

Y así fue, Link se mantuvo trabajando arduamente durante el día y descansando por la noche, siempre teniendo un especial cuidado de encerrarse el mismo bajo llave para que nadie descubriera su secreto, seis días paso Link en aquella rutina, sin embargo hubo un agradable agregado, antes de partir siempre se quedaba cerca de la ventana de la joven para escuchar esa dulce melodía.

Al séptimo día ella no toco ni una nota, en su lugar estaba arreglando una mesa, parecía como que si se preparara para recibir algún invitado, Link estaba admirado, a pesar de ser una persona no vidente no tropezaba y localizaba perfectamente las cosas. Link estaba a punto de irse no quería que quien fuera su visitante lo encontrara espiándola, cuando de repente escucho.

\- El té enfriara pronto.

Link quedo paralizado.

\- Deduzco que usted es un caballero, incapaz de rechazar la invitación de una dama a tomar el té, si le apetece entrar, solo gire la perilla.

Hubo un breve conflicto de nervios e inseguridades en Link, antes de armarse de valor e ingresar a la sala, sentía sus orejas humear y su rostro al rojo vivo ¿acaso aquella joven supo todo este tiempo que el la espiaba?

\- Siéntese, tome lo que guste en confianza – Invito ella con una sonrisa.

Link hizo lo que ella le había dicho, pero los nervios lo había enmudecido y sentía sus articulaciones como una máquina entumecida por falta de lubricación.

\- ¿Espero no entretenerle con mi invitación?

\- ¡No! … es decir le agradezco su amable invitación.

La chica arqueo una delicada sonrisa y asintió.

Entonces Link dejo escapar la interrogante, que aunque verbalmente era sencilla, pero en su sentir le pesada y avergonzaba.

\- Disculpe ¿Desde cuándo usted está al tanto de mi presencia?

\- Desde que cayó el gato en el basurero – Respondió entre risas.

Su simple respuesta le hizo sentir un torpe y el hecho de que ella pensara que era un atrevido lo estaba matando, así que se defendió diciendo.

\- Lo que sucede es que toca maravillosamente la lira, es usted muy talentosa, en ningún momento quise incomodarla, sin mencionar que aún me apena aquel accidente.

\- No se preocupe por semejante nimiedad y Muchas gracias por el halago, aunque sabe, simplemente hubiera tocado la puerta.

Link entono su garganta para disimular lo tonto que se sentía, entonces deseoso de apagar ese pesar, cambio el rumbo de la conversación, dando paso a las presentaciones.

\- Por cierto mi nombre es Link.

\- Soy Zelda – Mucho gusto.

Después de las presentaciones, el ambiente dio un giro radical, la conversación se volvió muy amena entre ambos, tanto la que noción del tiempo se perdió, entonces Link recordó que tenía ir a trabajar, se disculpó con la joven por su pronta retirada, ella lo comprendió y le acompaño a la puerta, Link agradeció sus atenciones y cuando estaba a una distancia prudencial corrió todo lo que pudo. Link llego a su lugar de trabajo dos horas tarde, por fortuna su superior era un hombre comprensivo y no le regaño, además el trabajo estaba a punto de acabar. El arduo trabajo consumió de prisa el paso de las horas y al atardecer el camino estaba totalmente despejado; Link finalmente podía reanudar su viaje, pero antes quería despedirse de Zelda, pero cuando Link llego al lugar donde ella se hospedaba, vio la puerta y la ventana cerrada, entonces dedujo que quizá no había regresado de su faena, lastimosamente no podía esperarla ya que la transformación pronto ocurriría.

El amanecer llegaba lento, para el joven quien se encontraba optimista y deseoso de escuchar aquel bello musical; pero su optimismo pronto se vio aplastado por la tristeza al ver que la habitación estaba aún cerrada, entonces rápidamente acudió al dueño del hospedaje y sin rodeos le pregunto por el paradero de Zelda.

\- ¿Ah la farmacéutica ciega? – Respondió con desinterés – Pues… ayer en la tarde me entrego las llaves y salió a toda prisa.

Poco era el tiempo que tenía de conocerla, mas Link se sentía extrañamente entristecido, quizá porque en el fondo deseaba, haber tenido más tiempo para interactuar más con ella, algo un poco impropio de él dadas las circunstancias, entonces le pregunto al encargado por el paradero de la joven.

\- Joven yo no persigo a mis clientes – Respondió el encargado contagiado por la tristeza del muchacho.

Link comprendió el argumento del dueño, entonces se volvió a su habitación a preparar sus cosas, ya que pronto reanudaría su solitario andar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

Bueno amados lectores el momento que todos estaban esperando ya llego, la primera iteración entre Zelda y Link ¡ALFIN! y mientras leen esa parte puede escuchar una hermosa canción que se llama Hello de Leonel Richie, típica de los encuentros a primera vista ajajajajajajaja… xD .

¡Pedradas venga! xD tranquilos gente la condición de Zelda tiene una explicación o la tendrá en su momento, que pasen un buen día


	8. Aunque la sangre no nos una

**Aunque la Sangre no nos una.**

 _He aquí que observo la tarde rojiza, esperando su regreso, sosegada pero inquieta, ardiente de impaciencia pero fría en mi exterior, siempre es así, cada vez que parte, me deja con este conjunto de sensaciones, pero hay uno en especial que resuena como eco en el vacío._

 _Confió plenamente en ella, le conozco, sé que puede valerse por sí misma a pesar de sus limitantes, es solo que a veces ese sentimiento ensombrece la confianza y nos hace ver fantasmas donde no los hay._

 _Siempre lo tendré presente, recuerdos lejanos, tiempos distintos, en donde la madurez y grandes responsabilidades me sorprendieron siendo apenas una chiquilla, en ese entonces esperaba también, aunque la persona y el sentir eran tan diferentes._

 _Aún guardo en mi memoria, el momento en que en medio de la muerte y la ruindad, sus agonizantes palabras me encomendaron esta misión pero… ¿Fue esta la manera correcta de llevarla a cabo? ¿Fue correcto tomarme tales atrevimientos? Entre melancólicas sonrisas me digo que al final del camino la palabra "misión" no fue más que un pretexto._

 _Nunca fue mi intención reemplazar su memoria, pero con el pasar del tiempo, el compromiso muto en cariño, es por eso que esta sensación aparece cada vez que parte, a pesar de mi inflexible carácter, una que es imposible de evitar y aunque la sangre no nos una en lo absoluto, me atrevo a decir: siempre serás una hija para mí._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno gentes al igual que el prólogo sirvió de introducción para las aventuras de Link y el fragmento oscuridad sirvió de introducción para lo que vieron en el capítulo cinco y anterior, con este fragmento introducimos otra sección de la historia, atentos.


	9. Un antes

**Capítulo 6: Un antes y…**

Estaba allí rustica y simple, rodeada de cerros y frondosas arboledas. Era allí, donde misteriosos guerreros habitaban, esos que desde el inicio de las eras habían jurado servir y proteger al portador del poder divino. Estrictas rutinas, reglas irrompibles los regían, más eso no les impedía sentir, después de todo ni las batallas, ni las heridas debía privarles el derecho de amar.

Paulatinamente la tarde se desteñía y bajo esta metamorfosis natural, una mujer posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de una joven, mientras se despedía y le aconsejaba, incauta que esa sería la última vez que se verían.

Desde ese día la rutina marcial continuo, más esa joven esperaba, esperaba, sin embargo el tiempo se prolongó demasiado, hasta que finalmente la ilusión de su regreso se apagó como la fogata que se extingue por falta de oxígeno.

Aquella que partió no era nada más ni nada menos que la líder de esa aldea, pero al partir ella, hubo un vacío, ese que solo un líder podía llenar, entonces al igual que la chica perdió la fe de su retorno, así los ancianos y los pobladores en general perdieron la esperanza también, por tal razón era necesario elegir un nuevo sucesor; debía ser una persona fuerte, valiente y comprometida con su gente y la única persona que cumplía tales virtudes a pesar de su juventud era esa muchacha, fue entonces que se le cedió el mando y una pluma roja, símbolo de su nuevo rango.

Las experiencias antes mencionadas corresponden a Impa capitana y líder de los guerreros conocidos como Sheikahs.

Una semana después de su nombramiento la nueva capitana se había instalado ya en su despacho, su corazón estaba lleno de decisión pero también de dudas, ya que nunca imagino que el liderazgo se le cediera tan pronto, aun así susurro al vacío una promesa, que velaría por el bienestar de la tribu y serviría fielmente al portador del poder divino cuando este se presentara. El toque de la puerta la desligo de sus pensamientos; con la palabra "pase" autorizo la entrada de un joven de complexión atlética, ojos achinados color difuso y el cabello recortado.

\- General Impa – Pronuncio el joven con respeto pero con un dejo de broma.

\- Déjate de tonterías Akela – Reclamo Impa – Se me nombro capitana, no general, ese rango solo se otorga bajo decreto real y lo sabes.

\- Lo sé, solo bromeaba.

Luego el joven repaso su mirada por el despacho, al mismo tiempo que asentía a cada detalle decorativo que había en la habitación.

\- Veo que ya no necesitas mi ayuda.

Impa sonrió y dijo.

\- Al menos con la mueblería no, pero si para otros asuntos.

\- Tú dirás… es decir lo que ordene capitana.

Impa Arqueo una sonrisa disfrazada de seriedad y contesto.

\- En primer lugar sigo siendo la misma de siempre y segundo necesitare apoyo, serás mi mano derecha, más ahora que el desorden y la intranquilidad impera en nuestros territorios, nuestra misión será mantener proteger y mantener el orden, hasta que se soliciten nuestros servicios en el reino.

Akela se acercó, coloco sus manos en los hombros de la capitana y dulcemente contesto a su petición.

\- No tienes que pedírmelo, desde que éramos unos chicos te he apoyado y será así siempre.

Tres años habían pasado desde que Impa asumiera el cargo y en todo ese tiempo su gestión fue tal cual un fulgor en medio de la penumbra, valiente e inflexible en el campo de batalla, pero dispuesta a escuchar estrategias, casi siempre se mantenía seria, pero en el fondo era muy cálida. Así era la capitana la que a pesar de la amarga situación que vivía el reino no se dejaba doblegar por nada. No obstante el destino le tenía preparada una prueba, una que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Un día entre los días, la capitana recibió un informe, al parecer una banda de renegados se desplazaban por el occidente arrastrando muerte y destrucción a cada paso, sin embargo no fue esto por lo que decidió investigar personalmente el asunto, al parecer algunos Sheikahs provenientes del reino, intentaban detener el paso de estos rufianes, entonces un haz de esperanza brillo en el corazón de la actual capitana, talvez ellos pudieran darle esas noticias que tanto ansiaba escuchar. Impa siempre se caracterizó por su juicioso carácter pero al parecer en esta ocasión la impulsividad le había poseído, comportamiento que sorprendiendo a su amigo quien rápidamente intento disuadirla y tomar su lugar, más la terquedad de la capitana le impedía desistir y escucharle.

\- Al menos hazte acompañar de una tropa – Sugirió con cansancio su compañero después numerosos intentos.

La capitana acepto la petición de Akela e inmediatamente este se retiró a seleccionar a los que la acompañarían en esta misión, pero antes de eso el Sheikah dejo escapar un suspiro, en pos de su tristeza ya que sabía que por mucho que intentara mantenerse firme, Impa seguía esperando a alguien que posiblemente ya partió de este mundo.

A la mañana siguiente purpuras nubarrones ensuciaban la iluminancia del amanecer, mientras aves matutinas cantaban gozosas el inicio de un nuevo día, mientras en la aldea las actividades se habían reanudado ya, después de todo eran guerreros regidos por la disciplina. La capitana y su tropa que estaba compuesta por seis Sheikahs se disponían a partir, no sin antes de relevar momentáneamente el mando a Akela, quien juro hacerse cargo de la aldea en su ausencia, despedidas y encomiendas divinas se gastaron antes de que ellos se despidieran con un leve nerviosismo y un leve incremento en su temperatura corporal que se exteriorizo en sus mejías.

Así fue como la cruzada de estos guerreros comenzó, pasando por densas arboledas y polvorientos caminos, descansando únicamente cuando la noche envolvían la tierra de penumbra y misterio. En una de esas noches la capitana se dejó hipnotizar por el incandescente danzar de la fogata, esa noche pensaba, se reprendía, se preguntaba ¿Qué estará pasando con nuestra tierra? ¿Por qué paulatinamente la decadencia, la muerte y el dolor cobraban tanta fuerza? ¿Y si las cosas se estaban saliendo de control porque no pedir algún tipo de apoyo? Interrogantes sin respuestas, preguntas que se perdían en la soledad e hipnosis de la incandescente fogata.

Después de mucho andar la tropa finalmente llego a su destino en una rojiza tarde, pero el escenario que tenían frente a sus ojos era tristemente desgarrador, una aldea yacía quemada y demolida, el viento barría polvo, cenizas y olor a muerte, lo único que había con vida eran los sepultureros naturales que volaban en círculos mientras que otros devoraban y peleaban por su botín.

El corcel de la capitana relincho inquieto, al parecer al igual que su jinete se estremeció por el funesto entorno.

\- Busquen sobrevivientes - Ordeno la líder del grupo.

Sin demora los seis Sheikahs obedecieron su mandato, se separaron y buscaron algún sobreviviente. Pero mientras más avanzaban más decepcionante era el panorama, más triste fue saber que entre las victimas yacían dos Sheikahs.

\- Parece ser que llegamos tarde – Expreso la capitana con pesar, luego recupero su seriedad con un suspiro y ordeno a sus subordinados – Buscaremos un poco más, si no encontramos a nadie con vida, haremos un breve funeral y regresaremos a la aldea.

Impa continuo marchando en medio del fantasmal y muerto entorno, hasta que una tabla se desplomo de repente, despertando velozmente sus instintos de ataque, la capitana dejo escapar una risita de alivio, burlándose de sí misma por dejarse dominar por los nervios. Luego en la distancia escucho las risas de un bebe, al principio pensó que sus nervios le estaban jugando una broma, pero después de analizar el sonido con detenimiento se convenció que era real, entonces sin perder un segundo busco su proceder, las fugases risas la condujeron a las ruinas de una casa, con su espada y poderosas patadas se abrió paso entre los escombros de madera, al final de los obstáculos encontró una mujer, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una mágica energía en sus brazos sostenía un bebe, la mujer al sentir la presencia de Impa puso al pequeño de lado y con su temblorosa mano agarro un florete.

\- Vienes a mí como enemigo – Pregunto aquella mujer.

\- No – Respondió Impa – Pero declara tus intenciones ¿Dime qué haces con esa criatura?

La mujer abrió los ojos y al nomas tener contacto visual con Impa, rápidamente cambio su actitud defensiva, por una más suplicante, luego las lágrimas empezaron a empapar su rostro, confundiendo de inmediato a la capitana.

\- Gracias a las diosas un Sheikah.

La mujer intento levantarse, pero rápidamente se desplomo quedando de rodillas, rápidamente pero sin obviar la cautela Impa se acercó, inconscientemente la capitana poso sus manos en la espalda de la mujer, de repente sintió cierta viscosidad, grande fue su sorpresa al mirarse las manos teñidas de sangre.

\- Espéreme aquí iré por ayuda – Pidió la Sheikah mientras suavemente la coloco en el suelo, pero antes de retirarse, la mujer la detuvo e hizo que la escuchase.

\- No hay tiempo, te pido por favor que me escuches.

\- La sombra de la muerte está en su rostro - Pensó Impa con sumo pesar.

\- Se quién eres, conozco a los de casta sé que tu palabra es sinónimo de honor, tras de mí se encuentra mi hija, su nombre es Zelda, he hecho lo que he podido para mantenerla con vida, pero por desgracia mi tiempo se agota, por favor, te lo pido, cuida a mi hija.

De inmediato un mar de emociones invadieron a la Sheikah a tal punto que ninguna palabra salía de sus labios

\- Te lo suplico noble Sheikah. – Reitero moribunda aquella mujer

Impa sabía que estaba a punto de comprometerse en algo totalmente nuevo, sin precedentes, sin embargo no quería que esa mujer partiera de este mundo con el remordimiento de que su hija quedaría en el abandono, así que asintió, sello su compromiso con estas palabras.

\- Lo juro, por mi honor de Sheikah que velare por ella y vivirá entre nosotros.

\- Gracias – Dijo la mujer – Ella es… es…

Lo que sea que tenía que decir fue interrumpido por un suspiro que despojo su alma a la eternidad, entonces Impa como último acto solemne pronuncio una letanía fúnebre al mismo tiempo que arrastro sus manos en los ojos del ahora cadáver para cerrarlos, luego un fugaz fulgor resplandeció en donde se encontraba la pequeña; curiosa por aquello Impa suavemente dejo a la mujer y fue a ver. Impa levanto a la bebe, busco la fuente de dicho resplandor pero no encontró nada, entonces se convenció que quizá aquello fue una ilusión, producto del estrés que acaba de pasar o quizá por culpa de los rayos de luz que se escabullían en la madera agrietada, pasado eso Impa observo a la bebe, rápidamente su corazón se embriago de una calidez nunca antes sentida, luego miro de nuevo el cadáver de su madre y prometió de nuevo, pero esta vez al vacío.

\- Puedes morir en paz, ella estará a salvo conmigo, crecerá y vivirá entre nosotros.

Poco tiempo después los demás Sheikahs estaban reunidos en lo que fue una plaza, sus expresiones caían decepcionadas al no encontrar ningún rastro de vida, fuera de las aves carroñeras.

\- Miren es la capitana – Dijo uno de ellos al ver que ella se acercaba a la distancia.

Rápidamente la escolta se reunió con ella e informaron que no habían encontrado ningún sobreviviente; antes de responderles Impa descubrió el pequeño bulto que tenía delicadamente envuelto entre mantas y su bufanda negra.

\- Si la hay ella es la única.

Los subordinados se miraron unos a otros con sorpresa, luego uno de ellos se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora capitana?

\- Volveremos a la villa - Respondió con toda autoridad – Ya que a partir de ahora tengo nuevas responsabilidades que cumplir.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hay mucho que decir de este capítulo y posterior a este. En primer lugar vamos a dejar a Link tranquilo por varios capítulos y nos concentraremos en la protagonista.

Sé que este capítulo es bastante revelador hasta insulta de lo revelador que es xD, sin embargo hay muchas cosas que he dejado en el aire, cosas que se revelaran en su momento.

Lamento también el dramita de este capítulo aquí he mandado el misterio y la acción por el traste, pero, sepan que también hay situaciones dramáticas y esta es una de ellas.

Si preguntaran por la edad de Impa en mi historia no es la viejita, es la de Hyrule Wariors explicare el avance del tiempo más adelante así que paciencia.

Por ultimo espero que este bizarro giro sea de su agrado y gracias por sus comentarios y sus visitas.


	10. Un después y un ahora

**Capítulo 7: Un después y un ahora.**

Apartado y ocupado Akela se hallaba en el estudio de la capitana, su mente se dividía entre la redacción de sus quehaceres y las preguntas, preguntas que giraban en torno a su compañera a quien extrañaba; no porque necesitase ayuda para manejar los asuntos de la aldea, más bien eran otros motivos ajenos al deber, motivos que se esforzaba en esconder. Afortunadamente un inesperado repicar y el anuncio de su regreso puso fin a su espera, dejo reposar la pluma en el tintero e inmediatamente salió a recibirle.

Impa y la escolta se encontraban conversando cuando Akela llego; rápidamente los ojos de capitana y lugarteniente se encontraron, regocijándose disimuladamente por volverse a ver. Un prolongado bostezo saco a la pareja de su sincrónica hipnosis; Akela estaba tan pasmado viendo a la capitana que no había notado la presencia de la bebe, pero antes de pronunciar alguna palabra, Impa despacho a su tropa y se llevó al comandante a su oficina; una vez allí Akela espero una explicación, Impa necesito varios respiros antes de comenzar su relato, le explico su llegada, su experiencia, de como aquella mujer gasto sus últimos minutos suplicándole una oportunidad de vida para su pequeña; semejante experiencia mantuvo a su lugarteniente mudo e incrédulo hasta Impa termino, Luego con un dejo de atrevimiento y escepticismo Akela pregunto si estaba segura de asumir tal responsabilidad .

\- ¡Akela! ¿Acaso no me estas escuchando? – Bramo con toda seguridad - Esa mujer me reconoció como Sheikah desde el primer momento, le di mi palabra, así que la decisión ya está tomada, será tratada, educada y entrenada como uno de nosotros.

Impa estaba más que decidida a cumplir su palabra, sin embargo detrás de su palabrerío honorifico, un sentimiento nuevo había despertado en ella, sentimiento que Akela empezó a comprender al posar sus ojos en tan inocente criaturita, entonces la conversación finalizo como siempre, poniendo sus manos en el hombro de la capitana y reiterando su apoyo.

La llegada de la pequeña supuso un antes y un después en la vida de la capitana quien se vio obligada a dividirse entre Zelda y sus responsabilidades militares, no obstante esto no supuso ninguna disminución en su gestión como líder de la aldea; era difícil, pero hermoso al fin y al cabo, sin mencionar que su comandante conscientemente se dejó arrastrar por esta nueva experiencia. Sin embargo al pasar los días Impa noto ciertas irregularidades en la pequeña, una nula reacción al movimiento y una decoloración en sus ojos, angustiada, hizo llamar al médico de la aldea, quien al no más hacer acto de presencia hizo varias pruebas; al finalizar, con una decaída expresión revelo un desgarrador diagnóstico, la pequeña estaba totalmente ciega.

Cerrando los ojos y apretando sus puños la capitana exteriorizo toda su tristeza, entonces deseosa de escuchar algún signo de esperanza pregunto si existía alguna cura para su mal, más el médico le dijo que debido a la misteriosa naturaleza de su ceguera nada podía hacerse.

Cuando el doctor se retiró, el silencio reino, Akela quien estuvo presente, observaba como su compañera luchaba por asimilar la noticia, noticia que también resentía, luego Impa dejó escapar una leve risita, tratando de enmascarar su pena, se dio la vuelta para evitar la incómoda mirada compasiva de su amigo, detestaba que la vieran así.

\- Es increíble, Zelda no es mi hija… yo no debería…

\- ¡Basta! – Interrumpió súbitamente, luego abrazo a la capitana y entre susurros le aseguro que no importaba los desafíos que viniesen, que todo estaría bien.

En ese momento el sendero pintaba negro e imposible de recorrer, no obstante hay un dicho popular que profesa que a la falta de un sentido, los cuatro restantes se desarrollan, noción que se descubrió tiempo después. Impa se encontraba en su despacho, cuando un estruendo la distrajo súbitamente, miro por la ventana y vio que no muy lejos de allí unos bueyes habían destruido unos cuantos corrales, con un suspiro de fastidio la capitana volvió a sus labores no sin antes mirar tristemente a Zelda quien jugaba felizmente. A los pocos minutos una gallina se coló por la ventana, revoloteando y picoteando a cada rincón.; enfadada por semejante distracción, se dispuso atrapar a la patosa ave, sin embargo se contuvo al observar con suma atención, lo que ella interpreto como un milagro, el cacareo y el aleteo del ave habían llamado la atención de la niña quien con sus tambaleantes pasos seguía al inquieto plumífero como si de verdad lo estuviera viendo, entonces Impa sonrió, levanto a Zelda y le hizo una promesa, a pesar de que ella no tenía edad para interpretarla.

\- No dependerás de nadie, más que de ti misma, te enseñare a "ver" con tus oídos; no esperes de mí una suave maestra, al contrario seré muy estricta, así deben ser forjados los Sheikahs.

Se tuvo que esperar algunos años para poner en marcha tal promesa; promesa que serían como las páginas vacías de un libro nuevo, el momento de iniciar con la tradición, que todo aquel nacido y/ o criado en la casta militar debía ser instruido en las artes de la sombras, costumbre que había estado allí desde el inicio de los tiempos.

* * *

Cuando el tiempo sobraba, Zelda tenía esa costumbre, de apreciar el atardecer aun si fuera de manera distinta, le gustaba pulir las entorpecidas notas de su lira, mientas sentía la transición de calor a frio, esa que se siente cada vez que el sol se oculta, su cuerpo cansado y a veces adolorido producto de la dureza de su entrenamiento, no le privaba de tales sensaciones.

A veces en esas tardes contadas le acompañaba Fao, pupilo de Akela, un niño juguetón, parlanchín y de buen corazón, con quien entrenaba ocasionalmente, cuando Impa obligadamente se ausentaba para atender otros asuntos, rápidamente Zelda y Fao forjaron un lazo de empatía que evoluciono en hermandad, quizá porque ambos compartían un sentimiento de soledad.

Pero a veces el tiempo escaseaba y las enseñanzas se extendían hasta el anochecer, y no quedaban ganas de nada más que rendirse al sueño; cuando eso ocurría Impa cargaba a su pupila en su espalda y al llegar a casa, la dejaba en su cama; entonces en medio de la humildad y la tul nocturna, Impa cariñosamente revolvía los cabellos de la niña, mientras la miraba del mismo modo, de esta manera exteriorizaba esos sentimientos que no debía o no podía mostrar en sus faenas, luego le invadía un miedo, el miedo a la verdad que acechaba tal cual depredador, pero independientemente de lo que deparaba la verdad, Impa aprovechaba esos solitarios espacios, para exteriorizar el sentimiento de madre.

* * *

Como un virus la delincuencia y conflictos diversos se extendían por todas las provincias de Hyrule, trayendo como consecuencia escases de recursos, obligando a los Sheikahs a viajar para comerciar con las aldeas vecinas, en ese momento la preparación de Zelda tomo otro rumbo fuera de las paredes de la villa. Cansados y largos eran las cruzadas de maestra y pupila, quienes se adentraban por pueblos desconocidos, solitarios y serpenteantes senderos, polvosos o lodosos dependiendo de la estación o mero capricho de la naturaleza, reponiendo energías cuando el hambre y la tul oscura envolvía la claridad; pero estos viajes escondían ciertas amenazas, que no eran provocado por ladrones, sino por lenguas entrometidas, que despertaban las dudas y un vehemente deseo de conocer la verdad del origen.

Un día entre tantos, en medio del intrincado bosque, el sonido de lucha, alborotaba la calma, maestra y alumna estaban practicando sus técnicas de lucha; a pesar de su ceguera Zelda podía luchar tan bien como los demás aprendices, gracias al desarrollo de sus demás sentidos, siendo el oído el más destacado, tanto que le permitía "ver" de un modo distinto.

Pero en este encuentro la mente de la joven estaba turbada, incapaz de discriminar entre los fantasmas de sus dudas y su entrenamiento, hasta que finalmente recibió un par de golpes y una patada que le hizo volar y chochar con la dureza del tronco.

\- Estas distraída – Expreso con seriedad su maestra al mismo tiempo que se acercaba.

Mareada y respirando agitadamente la joven se disculpó por su falta de atención.

\- Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo – Regaño Impa – En una batalla real no hay lugar para distracciones ¿acaso crees que tu oponente tendrá piedad de ti porque eres ciega? De nada sirve que tu oído te compense enormemente, si no puedes controlarlo.

Zelda estaba a punto de responder al regaño de su tutora, pero la repentina aparición de Akela se lo impidió, entonces la Sheikah suspendió el entrenamiento y le ordeno volver a la aldea, sin decir más Zelda dejo a solas a sus tutores.

\- A veces eres demasiado estricta.

\- Mira quien lo dice, tú también eres así con tu pupilo.

\- Exijo lo que debo, además presiento que algo está perturbándole.

Aunque no lo dijo, Impa considero valida la teoría de su compañero, ya que era algo que también había notado, luego se reprendió a si misma por no darle la debida importancia, al final prometió que una vez terminara la charla con Akela, hablaría con ella; ignorando que Zelda por primera vez había desobedecido sus órdenes.

Una inusual rebeldía se apodero de Zelda, quien lejos de dirigirse a la aldea tomo un camino alterno que la llevaría a un rio que conectaba a una cascada que estaba a una hora de distancia, en ese momento simplemente quería estar sola, perderse, simplemente perderse. Guiada por el constante golpeteo de su bastón de madera Zelda llego al lugar en cuestión sin problemas, al llegar allí se deleitó con la belleza natural, el coro de las aves, la tibieza climática y un olor a frescura que encantaba, luego se sentó cerca del rio y hundió sus manos en el agua, de repente le entro una cólera.

\- ¿Porque no puedo ver cómo la gente normal? ¿Porque tarda tanto en decirme la verdad?

Se preguntaba irascible mientras golpeaba el agua y desesperadamente restregaba sus ojos, pidiéndole a las divinidades, que le devolviera algo que nunca había tenido, luego de la ira vino el llanto y por último el cansancio, que no tardo en derrotarla. Despertó una hora después, asustada y desubicada, luego recordó su desacato, dejando escapar una risita al pensar en lo que le esperaba.

\- Impa ya se ha de haber enterado que no estoy en la aldea, va matarme cuando llegue.

Pero antes de dar el primer paso, Zelda escucho risas y leves movimientos en los arbustos, entonces agarro una piedra y la lanzo, tal maniobra obligo a tres Bulblin a abandonar su escondite y rodear a su presa, el ruido de la cascada dificultaba la localización de los enemigos.

\- Concéntrate – Se repetía mientras intentaba leer los pasos de los atacantes.

Uno de ellos tomo la iniciativa y con un torpe movimiento dejo ir su pesado maso sobre ella, Zelda se hizo a un lado y rápidamente azoto su bastón en la espalda de su enemigo, restándole importancia a la caída de su compañero, el siguiente Bulblin dirigió su ataque hacia la cabeza, pero Zelda logro agacharse, enredo el bastón en las piernas de la criatura y lo derribo, el tercer adversario quiso aprovechar que ella estaba en el suelo para golpearla, pero antes de dejar caer el garrote, la joven deslizo el bastón y logro golpearlo en la parte baja de su cuerpo, dejándolo rápidamente fuera de combate.

Temiendo que más de ellos le atacaran, Zelda se dispuso a partir, pero el sonido de una trompeta irrumpió la armonía del bosque, como abejas atraídas por la miel, aparecieron más Bulblin y de entre ellos apareció montado en un monstruoso jabalí, un Bulblin más grande y por consiguiente más fuerte, este nuevo enemigo se rio y ordeno a sus subordinados atacar.

De inmediato la situación se volvió malísima para Zelda que debía lidiar con el escandaloso cauce y sus numerosos contrincantes, cobardemente varios Bulblin la atacaron simultáneamente quien a muy duras penas lograba bloquear y/o esquivar sus embrutecidos asaltos, al ver la tenacidad de la joven el Bulblin mayor apuro las riendas de jabalí con la intención de embestirla, Zelda escucho los pesados cascos acercarse y se arrojó de lado para evitar la acometida, sin embargo tal maniobra la dejo mal posicionada, oportunidad que no dejo escapar un Bulblin quien la derribo con un fuerte golpe en la espalda, en seguida las demás criaturas se unieron a la paliza, el malvado líder al verla derrotada y aturdida, bajo del jabalí y se acercó con hacha en mano.

\- Es nuestra ley, el derrotado debe morir – Expresaba triunfante aquel cobarde.

\- No sabía que pudieran hablar – Fue lo único que pudo expresar con sabor a sangre en su boca y humillación por la derrota.

La criatura levanto su hacha, listo a dar el golpe final, de repente los demás Bulblin vieron que su jefe dejo caer su arma, después cayó el dos con Kunais clavados, uno en la garganta y otro en la cabeza, fue lo último que vio la joven antes de desmayarse.

La noche estaba ya presente cuando Zelda recupero la conciencia y con el la percepción del dolor, al palpar la suave superficie supo de inmediato donde estaba y luego sintió el nerviosismo al detectar la presencia de su tutora, quien pacientemente esperaba su despertar, lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la cabeza.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pensabas al alejarte así? – Reprendió su maestra.

Zelda apretó la cobija y no contesto.

\- Te iban a matar, gracias a las diosas que Akela y yo llegamos a tiempo.

\- Lamento que estés enojada Impa – Respondió la joven reforzando su calma.

\- No estoy enojada – Contesto – Estoy decepcionada por tu desobediencia Zelda ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

Al oír la palabra decepción, el respeto y la calma se vino abajo, apretó con más fuerza las sabanas y exclamo.

\- ¡Pues lamento que estés decepcionada! ¡Lamento mi ceguera, que es como una maldición! Y ¡Lamento no cumplir tus expectativas, de no ser como los demás Sheikahs! Simplemente… porque no soy tu hija.

Un frio extraño recorrió por la espalda de la capitana, al saber que el momento había llegado, ese que Akela le había advertido, el momento en que Zelda pidiera respuestas de su procedencia.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? Pregunto, con la inútil intención de retrasar lo inevitable.

Zelda guardo silencio.

\- Dímelo – Suplico la Sheikah dejando de lado la cólera que le había provocado su insubordinación. – ¿Alguien de la aldea? ¿Fao talvez?

\- Nadie de la aldea, fueron cosas que escuche en nuestros viajes, en aquellos pueblos, eran susurros, susurros que no pudiste o no quisiste escuchar, pero como sabes mi oído es mucho más agudo que el tuyo, al menos esa ventaja tengo. – Expreso entre tristes sonrisas.

Impa seguía enmudecida, Zelda aprovecho su silencio para continuar.

\- Podrías ocultar la verdad dentro de la aldea, pero fuera de ella no tienes ninguna potestad, Impa yo… siempre tuve la certeza que tú y yo éramos diferentes, es solo… es solo que esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

A pesar de que las emociones de la Sheikah era un desorganizado conjunto, logro comprender su anterior comportamiento, entonces libero un suspiro, acerco una silla y con un súbito bajón de tono dijo.

\- Ya veo, entonces… ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

Un simple "si", fue su respuesta, entonces Impa volvió su mirada al inquieto danzar de una vela, como queriendo pedir prestada fortaleza de la llama, cosa que pareció funcionar ya que Impa relato aquel pasado tan trágico envuelto en la incógnita, sin omitir detalles, tal como Zelda se lo había pedido, al finalizar dijo.

\- Como ves yo también desconozco muchas cosas de tu origen, lo único que lamento en estos 10 años es no haber sido totalmente sincera contigo y… no haberte dicho lo mucho que me enorgulleces.

Al finalizar esa frase y al ver que Zelda era incapaz de dar un veredicto, Impa se retiró.

A la mañana siguiente las aves madrugadoras inauguraban una nueva jornada, Impa estaba fuera de casa desvelada, el miedo de haberse ganado un posible repudio la carcomía por dentro. El leve golpeteo de una madera y unos pasos le arrancaron del trance, se volvió y vio a su pupila frente a ella, el viento frio jugueteo con los cabellos de ambas, antes que Impa supiera la tan ansiada respuesta, Zelda rápidamente abrazo a su maestra y entre lágrimas se disculpó por lo del día anterior, Impa repaso su mano en su cabeza y le dijo.

\- Esta bien hija mía, no te preocupes más.

* * *

En pleno amanecer comenzó, el retumbar de una trompeta de guerra, libero una sorpresiva lluvia de flechas llameantes que aterrizaron sobre los techos de madera y paja, provocando rápidamente varios incendios; una segunda corneta retumbo e inmediatamente una horda de Moblins y Bulblin aparecieron arrasando todo lo que encontraban a su paso, uno de ellos había acorralado a una mujer y su bebe, la malvada criatura reía mientas levantaba su espada para asentar el fatal golpe cuando de repente fue halado por una cadena que se había enrollado en su macizo cuello, el enfurecido ente arremetió contra su captor, pero antes que hiciera cualquier cosa su garganta había sido cortada.

\- Busquen refugio, nosotros nos encargaremos – Le indico su salvador quien no era nada más ni nada menos que Akela.

Rápidamente la pacifica aldea se convirtió en un atroz campo de batalla, los filos chocaban, el dolor resonaba y la sangre de Sheikahs e invasores manchaban por doquier, desde lejos dos líderes observaban inexpresivos como sus congéneres eran masacrados rápidamente, entonces uno de ellos volvió a tocar la trompeta, entonces los arqueros volvieron a propinar una lluvia de flechas, la capitana que luchaba codo a codo con su alumna al ver las mortales saetas venir se abalanzo sobre ella para apartarla, luego un Moblin dejo ir un fuerte corte de su espada, que choco con el blindado brazo de la capitana que instintivamente interpuso para proteger a Zelda, luego agarro un puñado de polvo y se lo arrojo en los ojos, la criatura chillo de ira unos minutos antes de sentir el filo de la espada de su oponente cortarle la garganta. A los pocos minutos llegaron Akela y Fao preguntando por el estado de ambas.

\- Estamos bien, pero no lo estaremos por mucho si no detenemos a los arqueros, Akela, ¡vamos!

\- Como tú digas – Respondió su lugarteniente.

Entonces Impa ordeno a Zelda y a Fao resguardarse, mientras ellos detenían a los arqueros; con valentía pero sin desatender la cautela los lideres salieron a enfrentar a los arqueros, en el camino otros Sheikahs se les unieron, esquivando y resguardándose como podían de las saetas, cuando el recién formado grupo estaba cerca, las cobardes criaturas se echaron a correr, pero no hubo piedad para ellos, rápidamente los gritos de dolor y agonía invadieron todo el lugar, después de eso hubo mucha calma y una desagradable pila de cadáveres, pero entre los ajusticiados no se encontraban los líderes de las bandas, entonces temiendo que esos seres buscaran más refuerzos Impa ordeno al grupo regresar a la aldea atender a los heridos y hacer un recuento de los daños, mientras que Akela y ella buscaban a los líderes Moblins y Bulblin; fue así como la búsqueda dio inicio, adentrándose entre la arbórea densidad, hasta que finalmente encontraron al susodicho par.

\- Se metieron con la aldea equivocada – Amenazo Akela mientras giraba su cadena.

Las criaturas gruñeron en pos del miedo, la capitana y su compañero estaban seguros que habría una pelea, mas no fue así, los monstruos se arrodillaron y con una daga que escondían en sus anchas cinturas se atravesaron ellos mismos la garganta, tal acción dejo perpleja a la pareja, ya que era sabido que a pesar de su brutalidad, esos seres preferirían luchar antes de recurrir a un método de escape tan cobarde.

\- Regresemos - Dijo la capitana - Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Mientras regresaban, ambos analizaban de manera independiente lo que había ocurrido, tanto fue su ensimismamiento que no sintieron cuando estaban muy cerca de la aldea, Impa se detuvo y miro con suma tristeza el devastado entorno.

\- Saldremos de esta.

Impa se limitó a asentir, luego su compañero noto un violento temblor en el brazo derecho de su compañera, tomo su brazo, miro con preocupación la armadura destrozada y una herida profunda.

\- Pero mira que descuidada eres - Regaño Akela.

\- Es solo un rasguño, ya déjame y volvamos a la aldea.

\- ¡No seas tonta! ¿Que no ves que es una herida profunda?

En seguida Impa y Akela se envolvieron en un dulce forcejeo, que termino cuando Impa dejo escapar un quejido de dolor, que rápidamente provoco las risas de su comandante.

\- Ves que si te duele – Expreso triunfante mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos un pequeño bote, luego el Sheikah retiro el destruido metal y empezó a untar la medicina, Impa estaba avergonzada haciendo lo posible por retener cualquier expresión de dolor, para no volver a ser objeto de burla de su comandante. Cuando Akela termino de aplicar el remedio, rasgo un pedazo de su ropa y empezó a vendar la herida.

\- Sabes, entiendo que quieras mantenerte fuerte para todos nosotros, pero no debes olvidarte de ti misma, tu cuerpo, es tan vulnerable como el de cualquier mujer.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! – Exclamo Impa con un notorio sonrojo de sus mejías.

\- Solo digo lo que es cierto, por mucho que intento ser fuerte a tu lado y frente a los demás, soy consciente que soy tan inmune como cualquier hombre.

Cuando Akela termino el vendaje, Impa cerró y abrió su puño varias veces, sintiendo una enorme comodidad por aquel detalle, agradeciéndole de una manera totalmente impropia de su personalidad; entonces sucedió, producto de la soledad, y un sentimiento encadenado, dejándose llevar por la inconciencia y una mutua hipnosis, sus labios se juntaron, dejando en libertad aquel deseo que ambos habían apresado.

Un mes había pasado desde la ofensiva, pero los Sheikahs continuaban en plan de recuperación debido al encarecimiento de recursos, pero he aquí que el destino les tenía preparada nuevas experiencias; era una mañana nublada cuando ellos llegaron, cuatro caballeros provenientes del castillo, pidiendo una audiencia con la máxima autoridad de la localidad, rápidamente Impa y Akela hicieron acto de presencia, con el debido respeto ambas partes se saludaron, el caballero explico que el motivo de su visita era entregar una carta de parte del actual gobernante de Hyrule, una vez entregado el recado la escolta pidió permiso y se retiró.

Sin esperar un segundo, Impa abrió la carta, la leyó en voz alta para que su lugarteniente se enterara del contenido, al final el típico silencio que provoca la reflexión se presentó, y más tarde Akela pregunto.

\- ¿Iras?

Impa tardo varios minutos en confirmar su viaje, ya que no deseaba alejarse demasiado de su gente, pero contra un decreto real nada podía hacerse, así que preparo todo lo necesario para su viaje, a la mañana siguiente ella partió, le encargo como siempre la villa y por supuesto el entrenamiento de su alumna. Entonces Akela la vio partir encomendando a las diosas por su seguridad.

Impa había ido a muchas partes, pero nunca tan lejos como Hyrule, fueron semanas de cansado andar hasta que ella y sus acompañantes llegaron al lugar en cuestión, grande fue su sorpresa al notar cierto descuido en el reino, dejadez que la gente veía con normalidad, una que se camuflaba de una tristeza que se veía y se sentía a medida que se adentraba en sus empedradas calles.

\- Definitivamente este no es el Hyrule del que me habían hablado – murmuro para sus adentros.

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo un misterioso hombre la esperaba, usaba largas túnicas color rojo, su mirada profunda llevaba un alma que inspiraba desconfianza, sin embargo cuando este estuvo frente a frente con la Sheikah su expresión cambio a una más amable, pero no por eso Impa dejaba de sentir aquel recelo.

\- Agradecemos su tiempo venerable capitana – Saludo aquel oscuro hombre.

Impa le miró fijamente antes de llevar su mano a su pecho y corresponder al saludo, saludo que fue más por educación que por gusto.

\- Mi nombre es Agahnim y yo seré su anfitrión, ahora por favor sígame, la corte nos espera.

Con un sentimiento de incomodidad y desconfianza Impa siguió aquel misterioso hombre.

Después de varias semanas Impa regreso a la aldea y trajo buenas nuevas, una nueva etapa para su gente, una luz de esperanza que no tardo en comunicar a su mano derecha, sin embargo Impa presentía que dicha esperanza tenia ciertos sinsabores que no podía explicar.

* * *

La vida de los Sheikah mejoro desde que Impa aceptara ponerse a las órdenes del nuevo reino hace ya cinco años, quienes comenzaron como espías ocasionales, Hyrule vivía una era oscura y conflictiva, causada por rebeldes y algunas intervenciones externas, por eso fue mal llamada la era del caos.

Paulatinamente los deberes de los Sheikahs tomaron otro sentido, tareas que consistían en rastrear, encontrar y eliminar; no era la primera ni la última vez que los Sheikahs mancharan sus manos de sangre, sin embargo Akela sentía que aquellas vidas que arrebataba su clan eran injustas, esas voces muertas de odio, voces de aquellos que negaba la legitimidad del actual soberano, muy a pesar de que el poseía aquella prueba tan irrefutable, entonces afloraron en el sentimientos de rebeldía, que no pudo callar, a partir de allí comenzaron las críticas, que con el paso del tiempo evolucionaron a fuertes discusiones con la recién nombrada general.

Un día entre los días, Akela había sido informado que unos rebeldes escondían armas en una pequeña comunidad abandonada, sin demora alisto un escuadrón y partió atender personalmente el asunto.

Estaba en la región de Latoan, marchita, olvidada casi fantasmagórica, con mucho cuidado Akela guio a sus hombres atreves del lugar, el sonido de la erosión y el chillar de las ratas le daban un toque tétrico, con señas Akela dio la orden de dispersarse, varios minutos duro aquel sigilo hasta que fue irrumpido por el estruendo de muebles estrellarse, rápidamente el comandante se apresuró a llegar al lugar del disturbio, una vez allí, la cólera lo invadió al ver a cuatro de sus hombres apunto de matar a unos niños, sin pensarlo Akela tomo a uno de ellos y le dejo ir un puñetazo tan fuerte que le rompió la nariz.

\- ¿Que creen que están haciendo?

\- Señor estábamos tratando de sacarles información.

\- ¡Te das cuenta que solo son unos chiquillos!

\- Pero señor, esta es una guerra ellos deben saber algo – Se apresuró a contestar uno de sus hombres.

Mala respuesta, ya que Akela enterró su puño en su nariz al igual que lo había hecho con el otro soldado, sus demás compañeros decidieron callar no querían recibir aquella descarga de furor, por fortuna su ira fue frenada con la intervención de otro soldado, quien le informo que habían encontrado lo que buscaban, entonces el capitán ordeno regresar al castillo no sin antes decirle a los chicos que se fueran.

\- No podemos – Contesto uno de ellos. – Nadie se acerca por aquí, así que es el lugar más seguro que tenemos, no queremos ser víctimas de algún malvado.

Entonces Akela se volvió a ellos, movido por la compacion les dio dinero y les indico donde podrían estar a salvo, una vez hecho eso se marchó.

Al regresar al castillo se dirigió sin escala al despacho de Impa, a quien encontró abstraída en sus deberes, él sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le molestaban las interrupciones, mas no le importo, estaba harto, necesitaba dejar salir toda aquella indignación.

\- Impa cometimos un grave error, hasta cuando seguiremos sordos y ciegos de esta situación.

La general frunció el ceño, sin mirarle le respondió haciendo acopio de su paciencia.

\- ¿Que paso esta vez?

\- Los susodichos soldados cobardemente levantaron su espada contra unos pobres niños que se refugiaban de la guerra.

Impa cerró los ojos, suspiro y no respondió, no deseaba discutir, la indiferencia de su superiora detonaron su impaciencia, estrello las palmas de sus manos contra el escritorio y exclamo mostrando una violenta indignación que muy raramente dejaba ver.

\- ¿Que pasa contigo? ¡Te desconozco!

\- ¡No! - Replico – Yo te desconozco ¿acaso olvidas nuestro rol? Ha sido nuestro deber por generaciones, además sí yo no hubiera aceptado ponernos al servicio de Hyrule, aun seguiríamos hundidos en la precariedad.

\- ¡Pero a cambio de que! siento como si hubiéramos vendido nuestra alma al diablo, nosotros somos honorables guerreros, no matones de callejón, ¡porque diablos no entiendes eso!

\- ¡Eres tu quien no se ubica, las guerras son así, llenos de muerte y horror!

Akela no concebía como aquella fuerte pero bondadosa mujer, se había transformado según el en un títere de un deber ancestral que estaba costándoles sus códigos de honor, entonces con mucho pesar decidió apartar sus sentimientos, para recurrir a una cláusula de ley de su aldea.

\- No me dejas otra alternativa Impa, en todo este tiempo he tratado de ser paciente, pero te niegas a escuchar, aprovechare que Zelda y Fao no están aquí, para hacer lo que debo.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto Impa al mismo tiempo que se levantó de su silla.

\- Sabes lo que dice nuestra ley cuando hay dos candidatos al liderato de nuestra aldea.

\- ¡Te has vuelto loco!

\- Si yo gano tomare el mando y me llevare a nuestra gente, si pierdo dejare que tu hagas lo que creas conveniente conmigo, así es nuestra ley.

\- No levantare mis manos contra ti.

\- Negarte es una grave deshonra para ti, al saberlo los demás te creerán cobarde, oportunidad que yo aprovechare a mi favor, tú decides.

Pronto Impa se vio entre la espada y la pared, ya que nunca imagino tener que competir por el liderazgo, mucho menos con Akela quien a lo largo de los años había formado un lazo especial, pero tampoco podía permitir cualquier tipo de desestabilización, así que a regañadientes y con un gran nudo en la garganta ambos acordaron enfrentarse al amanecer.

Amaneció nublado y con ganas de llover, el enfrentamiento de Akela e Impa tomó por sorpresa a los demás miembros de su clan, de tal forma que hicieron los preparativos a la carrera, ya que estos encuentros eran casi un ritual, que pasaba con poquísima frecuencia.

En la intimidad de su nuevo territorio en una arena polvosa se llevaría a cabo, lejos de los foráneos que se dejarían llevar por vánales emociones que provocaban las típicas peleas callejeras, para los Sheikahs no era nada de eso.

Los contendientes estaban en las esquinas esperando el arranque del encuentro, que no querían iniciar, a pesar de que sus endurecidos semblantes dijeran lo contrario.

\- Lucharan sin armas, el encuentro será sin límite de tiempo y finalizara hasta que el oponente admita la derrota o quede inconsciente, el ganador decidirá el destino de su contrincante no importando que este sea la pena capital. – Explico uno de los Sheikah que había sido seleccionado como observador. – Sí alguno de los dos desea desertar del desafío, ahora es el momento.

Esas últimas palabras hizo temblar a los contendientes, el sudor empezó a correrles frio por el rostro, inclusive la tentación de declinar les cincelaba la mente y corazón, pero después vino el orgullo, el orgullo de líder y el orgullo de querer tener la razón, así que ninguno dijo nada, el observador al no ver ninguna señal de titubeo dio inicio al encuentro.

El encuentro comenzó entre dudas, los dos se acercaron al centro de la arena rodeándose a sí mismos, intentando retrasar al menos una milésima de segundo el lio en el que estaban, nubes negras cargadas de lluvia y energías tupian el cielo, el estallido de aquella aglomeración energética, fue el arranque de la contienda, fue Impa quien lanzó el primer golpe, que choco en el brazo de su oponente, quien respondió casi de inmediato con una serie de golpes, el silencioso publico observaba seriamente ese veloz intercambio de puños y patadas, ansiosos por causar algún daño, con sus rápidos ataques Impa hacia retroceder a Akela por momentos, a veces Akela hacia retroceder a Impa con la potencia de sus ataques y es que Impa era veloz, tanto que Akela lograba esquivar y/ o bloquear por mero instinto; Akela por su parte era un poco más lento pero no por eso dejaba de ser peligroso, Impa sentía aquella potencia, cuando obligadamente interponía sus brazos para bloquear.

La lluvia empezó a caer, pero ninguno se inmuto el encuentro continuaba su curso, hasta Impa hizo un giro completo para esquivar un puñetazo, en esa milésima de segundo en la que estaba de espalda, Akela aprovecho para patear la rodilla de su oponente, a su vez Impa concentro su energía en sus palmas y la descargo contra el hombro derecho de Akela, tal ataque obligo a ambos a separarse, la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza y los contendientes resentían silenciosamente las lesiones, el furor de la batalla había disipado aquella reticencia que tenían al inicio, retomaron su postura dando a entender que esto seguía adelante, sin embargo Akela noto debilidad en la postura de Impa, debido a la lesión, sabía que ella estaba de pie solo por dignidad, entonces reanudo su ataque y sintió una disminución en su defensa, que aprovecho al propinar un golpe en su estómago que la hizo retroceder, Akela estaba a punto de dar un golpe final, pero para su sorpresa y como último recurso Impa giró completamente su cuerpo y utilizo la trayectoria rectilínea del golpe para proyectar a Akela; un rayo partió el cielo y los gritos de lucha dejaron de acompañar a la escandalosa lluvia, los espectadores miraron sorprendidos como Akela yacía en el suelo, con los dedos índice y medio de su oponente encima de su tráquea.

\- ¿Te rindes? – Pregunto Inexpresiva la general.

Akela tardo varios minutos en responder y darse cuenta que había sido vencido, su adversaria empujo un poco sus dedos como medida de presión, la dificultad de respirar y el tragar de su saliva, le obligo a asentir y admitir su derrota. Todo mundo estaba perplejo y expectante de la decisión que tomaría la capitana quien a pesar de haber ganado sentía un mal sabor de boca.

\- Impa ha ganado la contienda- Anuncio el Sheikah, luego se dirigió a la ganadora con estas palabras - El destino de su oponente queda en sus manos general.

Fueron largos segundos de espera, escuchando la bulla del chaparral, hasta que al fin Impa cerró los ojos y tomo una dura decisión.

\- Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, ir a donde quieras ir, pero lejos de nuestra tribu y de Hyrule, a partir de este momento quedas relegado de tu cargo.

Humillado y dolido Akela se levantó, arranco una pluma roja que adornaba su brazo izquierdo, la dejo caer y sin decir palabra alguna se marchó, Impa también se marchó cojeando e internamente dolida, en ese momento ambos desearon que la lluvia lavara todo recuerdo, aquel suceso y aquel sentimiento romántico que los unió alguna vez.

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella fatídica contienda y la rutina siguió su curso, como siempre Impa se autoimpuso una férrea barrera para parecer fuerte e indiferente ante los demás, sin embargo la ausencia de su capitán, actuaba como un cáncer silencioso, le extrañaba, se preguntaba una y otra vez si había y estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero ese sentir apenas comenzaba, ya que no sabía cómo les daría la noticia a Zelda y Fao.

Era una noche manchada de nubarrones que escondían el resplandor del astro nocturno, las calles de Hyrule estaban solas y pintaban de un negro tal que las contadas antorchas no lograban iluminar, Impa andaba allí, regresando de unas compras, cuando escucho unas cadenas rastreras, la general se alertó pero continuo como si no hubiera oído, de repente de las sombras salieron disparados dos Kunais que Impa esquivo y quedaron prendidos en la pared.

\- Muéstrate cobarde – Rugió la capitana.

\- No esperaba menos de ti Impa ¿dime como está tu pierna? – Pregunto con sorna su atacante mientras salía de las sombras.

Tartamudeando la general pronuncio el nombre de su atacante, este en cambio la miro con una tristeza matizado de un sentimiento oscuro, que espantaba.

\- ¿Akela que estás haciendo? te di la orden que te largaras de aquí.

\- No respondo más ante ti.

Enseguida Akela saco una espada corta y su característica cadena e inmediatamente ataco a la capitana, quien se limitaba a esquivar, pronto su contrincante se cansó de ese vaivén de ataque y defensa para recurrir a una estrategia muy sucia cuando pateo la rodilla lastimada de Impa quien rápidamente cayo de rodillas, Akela aprovecho esa debilidad para dejar ir un corte descendente, rápidamente Impa bloqueo el traicionero ataque con su espada.

\- Eres un maldito cobarde – Exclamo Impa con incredulidad mientras forcejeaba con su antiguo capitán.

Luego Impa dejo de forcejear para que Akela se fuera con todo impulso para poder rodar y alejarse de él, el Sheikah libero otro Kunai con tal velocidad que Impa apenas esquivo y el filo le hizo un leve raspón en la mejía, después Akela libero su cadena y esta se enredó en la espada de su oponente, de inmediato la pelea se volvió mucho más cerrada, la general se limitó a mover la cabeza y la cintura para esquivar las furiosas estocadas del enemigo, de nuevo Akela volvió a patear la lastimada rodilla, haciendo que se doblara del dolor, oportunidad que no desperdicio Akela para herirla en el hombro, Impa aprovechó también ese momento para girar su enredada arma y herir a su oponente en el costado, el dolor obligo a ambos a separarse y quedarse mirando de una manera totalmente contraria a la que solían verse.

\- Me decepcionas Akela, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a este punto y lo peor es que recurrieras a métodos tan cobardes.

\- Aunque no lo creas me duele hacer esto, pero tú ya no escuchas y tengo que hacer lo que debo por el bienestar de nuestra aldea.

\- Sobre mi cadáver.

\- Que así sea.

Los dos iban a retomar su combate, cuando lejanas antorchas los interrumpieron, eran guardias que venían a toda prisa, atraídos por el escándalo de lucha, entonces Akela se vio en desventaja miro a su contrincante y le dijo, antes de perderse en las sombras.

\- Ruega a las diosas para que nunca nos encontremos.

Herida e impactada Impa no tuvo valor para seguirlo, se limitó a esperar a los guardias para ordenarles buscar al asaltante, pero ella no quiso participar en la persecución, en cambio se dio la vuelta y regreso cojeando a casa, al llegar a la comunidad, los demás Sheikahs al verla en ese estado le ofrecieron llamar un médico, más ella amablemente se negó y se encerró en su casa, enseguida busco en la repisa algún remedio, al no más tenerlo en mano Impa se dejó caer al suelo, el bote medicinal rodo varios centímetros, entonces sucedió, por primera vez la general lloro amargamente, en aquel silencio hogareño, siendo el ígneo baile de una vela el único testigo de aquel dolor.

Varios días después, Zelda y Fao regresaron de una agotadora misión, grande y doliente fue su sorpresa de haberse enterado de lo que sucedió en su ausencia, al principio ninguno quería creer que aquel hombre con el que compartían un lazo tan fraterno, había cometido semejantes faltas, pero el respaldo de todos los testigos, obligo a los jóvenes a aceptar la amarga verdad.

Entonces el tiempo pasó, los Sheikahs continuaron sirviendo fielmente al emperador, ya que la guerra había tomado otro enfoque, ahora la disputa consistía en encontrar algo que pomposamente relataba el folklor de su tierra, sin embargo y a pesar de las apariencias, el recuerdo de la traición dolía como herida recién hecha. Y he aquí que la general observaba el atardecer, esperando paciente e impaciente a la vez, el regreso de su alumna, de su hija y de su recién adoptado subordinado.

Todas las historias aquí referidas corresponden a un antes un después y un ahora.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Uff… hoy si nos vamos a descocer hablando gentes, hay mucho que decir de este capítulo.

Primeramente, este capítulo es una continuación totalmente directa del anterior, véanlo como una segunda parte.

La estructura: el capítulo está compuesto por pequeños relatos separados por la típica línea, que aunque se vean independientes van a llegar a lo mismo, digo esto, por si lo sienten poco coherente.

Espero no haberles aburrido ya que acá profundizo en el estilo de vida de los Sheikahs, siempre me han llamado la atención y por eso me tome tantas libertades, siento que son tan geniales que merecen un poco más de atención.

Contarles que este capítulo fue difícil, ya que (y créanmelo) trate de hacer un contraste entre la dura Impa que todos conocemos y una más humana, que a pesar de su rigidez no deja de mostrar sus sentimientos cuando la situación lo requiere o la obliga a hacerlo, realmente me encantaría, casi se los pido de favor que al momento de dejarme el review me digan si logre hacerlo.

Respecto al punto anterior una de las cosas que me llama poderosamente la atención, es la relación que tienen Zelda e Impa, que a lo largo de sus apariciones Impa siempre funge el papel de protectora, consejera, etc. Siendo para mí el Ocarina of time la mejor de todas, tanto que me agarre directamente de allí y le di más fuerza, noción que se ve aquí y talvez en fics futuros.

A pesar y al igual que el capítulo anterior este es gravemente revelador, aun así hay huecos que serán explicados más adelante.

Por último y antes que me lo digan o me regañen, si soy horriblemente dramática ajajajajajaja… pero no se preocupen en el siguiente episodio ya pasamos a otro tema, también lamento esta y las demás demoras que tendré.

De nuevo gracias por pasarse en especial a mi lectora y nueva amiga **Goddess Artemiss** quien ha estado pendiente y aguantándome desde el principio xD.

Espero sea de su agrado, have a nice day xD


	11. La esencia de un amor que no existe

**La esencia de un amor que no existe.**

 _Perdida me encuentro en la bruma del ayer, dividida por causa suya._

 _Lo recuerdo y no lo recuerdo..._

 _Los vientos que murmuran los relatos de antaño, despertó la curiosidad, continúo con el deseo y termino con el miedo, miedo que aquellos sentires interfiriera con sus responsabilidades, pero ¿Quién puede atar al corazón que inevitablemente ama? ¡Nadie puede! ¡Date cuenta de una maldita vez!_

 _Lo recuerdo y no lo recuerdo…_

 _Cuando en un intento de reparar el daño, derrumbo los pilares de la memoria, separando así los caminos. ¡Ilusa! Al hacer eso sellaste tu destino, al condenarte a una existencia simbiótica._

 _Pero sabe esto, entre los escombros de mi mente, aún conservo esa esencia que se muestra como un burlesco fantasma, de ese a quien quiero, ese a quien tendré._

 _Extraviada me encuentro en la bruma del ayer, entre el recuerdo y la amnesia por causa suya, amarrada a una dependencia que enferma, persiguiendo una libertad y una esencia de un amor que no existe._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Tal como lo había dicho en el capitulo anterior a partir de aquí pasamos a otro tema, comenzaremos con esta introducción, adivina adivinador... ¿de quien hablamos aquí?


	12. La bruja y los moradores del cielo

**Capítulo 8: La bruja y los moradores del cielo.**

Con secuelas de niebla y humedad había amanecido, por causa del chaparrón que había azotado la noche anterior y en cada arboleda las aves cantaban, agradeciendo aquella bendición. Una sinfonía acompañaba esos cantares, una que parecía hacer un bellísimo dueto con la alegría ambiental, Zelda era la autora y la lira su instrumento, sentada en un tronco muerto se deleitaba con cada nota que ella misma componía con delicadeza y destreza.

Y allá en la distancia, los ramales se estremecían, las hojas liberaban aquellas prisioneras gotas de roció, todo porque se acercaba un merodeador. Cauteloso pero deprisa avanzo aquel extraño, hasta detenerse en unos arbustos a observar a la musa, luego saco una daga, aferro una cadena, dispuesto a atacar, entonces la joven sin detener su sinfonía hablo entre delicadas sonrisas.

\- Eres muy ruidoso Fao.

Avergonzado por haber sido descubierto, el merodeador de un salto salió de su escondite, se acercó a la joven y exclamo.

\- ¿Qué dices? Mis habilidades sigilosas son excelentes ¡no te rías!

\- Lo sé, pero a mí no puedes engañarme.

\- Eso es porque tienes ese maravilloso, súper sensible oído, ¡no es justo! - Se quejó el joven Sheikah.

Sin dejar de reírse Zelda intento calmar el bochorno de su compañero, luego ambos se sentaron en el tronco e iniciaron otros temas de conversación.

\- ¿Entonces lo conseguiste? – Pregunto Fao.

En seguida Zelda saco de su bolsillo una caja delicadamente envuelta, lo destapo y le mostro el contenido, Fao repaso un par de veces sus rojizas pupilas sobre el objeto, como queriendo encontrarle una utilidad inmediata, entonces suspiro con fastidio y pregunto del mismo modo.

\- ¿Un cristal negro? ¿Esta porquería es el susodicho talismán? – luego rasco su alborotada cabellera y agrego – En fin… debemos llevar esta cosa con la bruja para que ella haga lo que sea que tenga que hacer.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Entonces iremos…?

\- Así es, por eso he venido, para guiarte y asegurarme que todo salga bien.

Zelda frunció el ceño y suspiro con desagrado al enterarse de las nuevas disposiciones.

\- Sé que la bruja no es de tu santa devoción, pero debes comprender que es imposible refutar, además no te preocupes, no permitiré que te falte al respeto.

Con un ademan afirmativo Zelda reprimió su incomodidad, se dejó guiar por su compañero y juntos emprendieron el nuevo viaje.

Mientras marchaban, el campo parecía humear debido a las hileras de sol que evaporaban la humedad rezagada, en todo ese tiempo Fao no desaprovecho la oportunidad para platicarle a su compañera alguna pasada, adicional a su oficio, Zelda se limitaba a escucharlo y sonreír cuando algún comentario gracioso salía a relucir, al finalizar Fao le pregunto si le había sucedido algo interesante, Zelda respondió que no había pasado nada extraordinario, sin embargo estaba mintiendo, su memoria trajo de manera espontánea los breves momentos que vivió con aquel tímido muchacho, muy a pesar de que su invitación de tomar él te fue más por espiar sus intenciones, que por mera cordialidad, entonces… ¿los Sheikahs siempre estaban obligados a desconfiar y actuar con doble intención? se preguntó entre dientes.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Interrogo el guerrero de las sombras mientras depositaba su mirada en ella.

\- No me hagas caso – se apresuró a contestar con bochorno por haberse dejado escuchar.

\- ¿Tienes algo que compartir con tu querido hermano? – cuestiono inquisitivamente con la evidente intención de sacarle lo que calladamente guardaba.

A sabiendas de que Fao no se conformaría con un "nada" como respuesta, reitero la pregunta, además de que ella misma deseaba conocer su opinión.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? ¡Claro que si! – Contesto sin ningún rodeo – nuestra profesión nos rodea de enemigos, que no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de acabar con nosotros si nos descuidáramos, eso ya deberías saberlo.

Aunque la respuesta era más que obvia, a Zelda no le gustaba admitirlo en su raciocinio, pese a que esa ennegrecida rutina de espionaje y asesinato se había repetido una y otra vez. Entonces obligadamente conforme con la respuesta, decidió no cuestionar más su rol, sin embargo hubo algo que no pudo disipar prontamente: el vacío de no haberse despedido de aquel muchacho.

* * *

Habían pasado los días de andar y andar ¿Cuántos habían sido? ¿Cuántas noches se había gastado en reponer fuerzas? La cuenta se había perdido entre la distancia, el cansancio y un tanto de ansiedad. Link seguía rutas y objetivos análogos a los de jóvenes Sheikahs, ellos buscaban una hechicera, el simplemente un consejero, que se encontraba (según las indicaciones del sabio Kaepora) en la montaña del dragón.

Diversidad de rumores rodeaban la montaña del dragón, resaltando su peligrosidad por sus gélidos senderos y por el comportamiento territorial de los Ornis, seres que compartían características tanto humanas como de aves. Según los lugareños se asentaron allí, después de haber logrado huir de las guerras, desde entonces solian ser desconfiados y hostiles con los extraños, entonces… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Akela allí? , sea lo que sea era imperioso encontrarle.

Link se vio obligado a dejar a su fiel Epona en uno de los ranchos del pueblo, ya que el alevoso territorio no era apto para un caballo. Entonces Link emprendió su travesía, soportando el frio viento montañoso y su forzado intercalo de humano-bestia, pero en una de esas noches Link quedó prendido en la belleza sideral; una espontánea remembranza se cruzó por su mente, Zelda era el nombre de aquel recuerdo, un nombre que la llenaba de admiración por su independencia a pesar de su invidencia y al final de todo aquello se dijo.

\- Que lastima que no alcance a despedirme de ella.

Al amanecer Link despertó arisco, al sentir varias presencias merodeando desde las alturas, Link se encontraba oculto en las fauces de una cueva, indeciso si salir abiertamente o seguir marchando solapadamente; Kaepora le había comentado que a pesar de que los Ornis eran muy celosos con su territorio, lo cierto es que eran amantes de la tranquilidad.

\- Si continuo escondiéndome pensaran que he venido con malas intenciones.

Entonces decidió arriesgar, salió de la cueva y adrede se dejó encontrar, no paso demasiado para que uno de ellos localizara al intruso, llamara a sus compañeros y rodearan al joven. Afortunadamente Link sabia como manejar la situación, se quitó la espada que descansaba en su espalda y se las ofreció a los patrulleros con toda y funda, un ritual arriesgado, pero necesario para poner en evidencia sus pacificas intenciones.

Cuatro eran los Ornis que allí se encontraban, sorprendidos por el conocimiento que el poseía de sus costumbres y su sosegada disposición; aun así la prudencia no debía ser obviada.

\- ¿Quién eres y a que has venido? – Interrogo uno de ellos, quizá el líder del grupo.

\- Mi nombre es Link y he venido en busca de un amigo.

\- ¿Quién es ese al que buscas? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Su nombre es Akela y tengo entendido que se encuentra por los alrededores.

Hubo un breve silencio y un cruce de miradas inquisidoras, antes de que el líder volviera a dirigirse a Link.

\- ¿Traes magia contigo? – Pregunto.

Link no entendió la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué si traes algún objeto mágico o practicas algún tipo de hechicería? – Reitero con brusquedad.

\- Ignoro las artes mágicas mi buen señor, solo soy un guerrero errante que busca el sabio consejo de un amigo.

Gracias a su educado y fluido lenguaje y una requisa de sus pertenencias Link pudo continuar, pero bajo la desconfiada mirada de los guardianes y una extraña advertencia, que decía que si estaba mintiendo el mismo territorio se encargaría de revelar la mentira.

Link se adentraba más y más al hogar de los Ornis, pero a cada paso se sentía más incómodo, se mareaba por momentos y sentía como una invisible energía, punzándole cada parte de su cuerpo, al llegar al portón principal, los síntomas eran cada vez más insoportables, tanto que no lo pudo ocultar, de repente todo se volvió oscuro, un golpe en la nuca, le apago la conciencia.

Incontables horas habían pasado y Link estaba recluido en una celda, despertó confundido, debilitado no solo por el dolor del golpe, si no por algo que había en la zona, algo que no sabía que era, poco después los barrotes resonaron, uno de esos seres entro al reclusorio y se detuvo frente a la celda del joven; vestía con una túnica larga color purpura, su piel era oscura y su mirar expresaba una personalidad severa. Hubo un breve cruce de miradas entre Link y aquel Orni antes de que el dijera estas palabras.

\- Comprobaremos si es verdad lo que dices, si es así, se te liberara, si no prepárate a recibir tu castigo.

Link no tuvo fuerzas para contestar, el entorno era demasiado pesado para él, poco después más Ornis aparecieron, abrieron la celda y lo sacaron de allí. La escolta condujo al prisionero por abiertos pasillos. Pese a su estado Link observaba con admiración la hermosa decoración y los tótems finamente tallados, pero aquella apreciación turística se interrumpió bruscamente cuando a fuerza de vuelo, lo llevaron a una habitación que no era más que una cueva creativamente arreglada, una vez dentro obligaron a Link a arrodillarse y mantener la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Veamos si es cierto lo que dices – dijo el severo Orni.

A los pocos minutos Link escucho que alguien entro, alguien que no le permitieron mirar, largos minutos sucedieron antes de que el recién llegado, hablara y se colocara frente al prisionero, Link se alegró a mas no poder al reconocer al recién llegado.

\- Entonces es cierto, tú conoces a este joven.

\- Si Odli le conozco es un buen amigo mío, por favor te pido que lo liberes.

Con un autoritario gesto Odli ordeno a sus camaradas liberar al joven y colocarle un collar que tenía tallado el rostro de un dragón, una vez colocada aquella reliquia las molestias que Link sentía se esfumaron.

\- Akela, confió plenamente en ti, pero el patriarca se ha enterado de lo sucedido y debo informarle.

Akela no se opuso, enseguida el prisionero fue llevado ante la presencia del monarca; si bien Link sabía que Akela no permitiría que algo le pasara, no dejaba de estar un tanto nervioso, algo muy normal dadas las toscas circunstancias a las que había sido sometido.

Llegaron ante la presencia del eminente y fue Odli quien explico lo sucedido, después se le cedió la palabra a Akela y Link estaba callado obligadamente confiado esperando un veredicto. Cuando ambos finalizaron, el patriarca se levantó de su trono, coloco la palma de su mano en la frente del joven, se mantuvo en esa posición no más de un par de minutos, luego volvió su mirada a los presentes y dijo.

\- Es cierto lo que dices, una extraña esencia rodea a este joven, indefinida, pero he decidido confiar en tus palabras Akela, tu amigo será liberado pero estará bajo tu responsabilidad.

Akela asintió comprometido, luego el patriarca dio la orden de liberar a Link y que se le explicara el porqué de todo lo sucedido. Link suspiro aliviado, hizo una breve reverencia y acompañado de su amigo salió de la presencia de los Ornis. Akela se llevó a Link a un observatorio para explicar el porqué de tanto barullo.

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar todo esto, pero este territorio está protegido por un campo que hace difícil la estadía de hechiceros.

\- Yo no soy practicante de esas artes – Reclamo Link confundido y resentido.

\- Quizá tu maldición hizo que el campo reaccionara, tuve que mentir diciendo que tenías secuelas de un embrujo.

Link sintió un chispazo de remordimiento, ya que su presencia había forzado a su amigo a mentir.

\- No te preocupes por eso, más bien dime que necesitas de mí, si estás aquí significa que Kaepora te dijo dónde encontrarme, más aun no te has librado de tu mal ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Link confirmo su teoría, luego le explico lo sucedido con la información que le había proporcionado y del osado favor que la bruja le había encomendado, la reacción de Akela no se hizo esperar, abrió los ojos de par en par y exclamo el nombre de las divinidades, después de eso no hubo más que silencio. Link comprendió su reacción, después de todo aventurarse a Forsaken era el equivalente a arrojarse a una jauría de leones.

\- Link, no puedo darte un consejo, para que vayas a una aventura tan peligrosa - Dijo Akela con suavidad. - Es por eso que iré contigo.

\- Akela…

\- Es mejor que te guie personalmente, lo único que voy a pedirte es paciencia y un poco de asistencia.

\- ¿Asistencia?

\- Si… Odli me pidió ayuda para romper la barrera de un hechizo que aqueja al hijo del patriarca y a la mitad de la población, están hundidos en un profundo sueño, es por eso que los Ornis son muy cautelosos con la magia, según tengo entendido fue un castigo impuesto por una bruja.

\- Entiendo – Dijo Link.

\- Se lo que tengo que hacer pero necesito un poco de ayuda ¿aceptas?

Comprometido y agradecido Link estrecho la mano de su gran amigo.

Al anochecer Link estaba recluido en una recamara que se le había cedido, echado en la cama, levanto la cabeza al sentir las ondulaciones del viento colarse en la ventana, acariciando su negro pelaje y las vio, brillando en la bóveda oscura, las estrellas estaban tan lejos, pero a su vez tan cerca, quizá la altura provocaba tal ilusión, en ese momento Link se sentía agradecido y tranquilo ya que en este periplo no estaría solo.

* * *

Lejos, lejos de las latitudes y del ilusionado muchacho, otros viajeros llegaban a su destino. Estaba refundido entre sombras de miedo, ramificaciones verdes oscuras y (en esa ocasión) una neblina tal cual extenso fantasma, una puerta de madera se interponía en el paso de los misioneros, Fao aferro su mano a un anillo de bronce que allí colgaba , tres veces llamo a la puerta. Como por arte de magia la puerta se abrió de par en par, permitiendo el paso de los Sheikahs, pronto se encontraron en el corredor de un palacio, mas esta lujosa estructura tenía algo, algo incómodo, Zelda apretó el hombro de su compañero, el se volvió a ella y pregunto.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

\- No – Contesto la joven mientras respiraba hondamente.

De pronto, un agujero morado apareció en el suelo, de allí salió un ser, vestido con una capucha y túnicas del mismo color que el agujero, adornado con variedad de joyas, pero en donde debería estar el rostro, un ojo carmesí relucía en un vacío de oscuridad. Al no más estar cara a cara con los Sheikahs se inclinó con reverencia y los condujo al interior de la fortaleza, al llegar al salón principal, cortésmente les pidió que esperaran, entonces desapareció y apareció frente al salón del trono.

\- Mi señora los Sheikahs han llegado.

Entrometidos pilares de luz de luna encubrían la identidad de la soberana, quien al escuchar la noticia dejo de agitar una copa de vino, sonrió con malicia y se dispuso a recibir a los invitados.

Minutos después Zelda volvió a presionar el hombro de su hermano, al escuchar ese imperdible taconear ladino acercarse más y más. Y se presentó una mujer de cabello blanco cuidadosamente recortado, con ese vestir tan atrevido y esos ojos purpuras, que expresaba una hibridez entre astucia y coquetería.

\- Bienvenidos guerreros de las sombras, espero que traigan buenas noticias - Expreso aquella mujer con amarga amabilidad.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Que revoltijo de sagas estoy haciendo Dios mío, xD estoy metiendo Wind waker, Twiligth Princess, Hyrule Wariors, Link to the past y seguire metiendo mas xD ajajajajajajaja….

Bueno… nueva personaje revelada. Ok. Señores señoritas, antes de que sus mentes empiecen a maquinar teorías y me digan Ahhh… ya se para dónde vas, ¡tranquilos! No se dejen llevar por las apariencias, apenas vamos por el capítulo 8, no he dicho muchas cosas de la trama principal y esto va para largo ademas hay cosas que vamos a cambiar ligeramente, en su momento lo sabrán.

Por ultimo quiero aprovechar este espacito xD para felicitar y hacer la propaganda, la publicidad xD a **Goddess Artemiss** y a **Fox Mccloude** por la historia hibrida que están creando, le llamo así, hibrida porque es creada por dos personas, con estilos diferentes de narración y puntos fuertes en cuanto a temáticas, la historia se llama **Lasos del destino** , la recomiendo.

Bueno gentes muchas gracias por pasarse por mi historia y comentarme créanme que los aprecio mucho y… como decían en Mortal Kombat: Have a nice day ^ ^


	13. La búsqueda de lo extinguido

**Capítulo 9: La búsqueda de lo extinguido.**

Con unas cuantas palabras y una sonrisa aquella mujer dio la bienvenida a los jóvenes viajeros, más aquella amabilidad parecía una mentira mal elaborada, ya que todo de ella era despampanante y malicioso, su vestir, su andar, su mirar; todo era así.

Al bajar los alfombrados escalones se encontró cara a cara con sus jóvenes visitantes, enseguida Fao saludo como era debido, colocando su mano en su pecho y bajando la cabeza, la bruja apenas correspondió el saludo.

\- ¿Y bien? – cuestiono con impaciencia la hechicera.

Sin mediar palabra Zelda le entrego una caja delicadamente envuelta, al no más tenerlo en sus manos la bruja deshizo el envoltorio, abrió la caja y observo detenidamente la renegrida joya que había en su interior, mientras eso ocurría el joven Sheikah la miraba con un dejo de desagrado, ya que su sola presencia le inspiraba desconfianza; Zelda compartía el mismo sentir pero ¿Cómo era posible? sencillamente porque su percepción era de tímpano y no de retina; entonces incapaz de retener sus dudas y aburrida del repentino silencio que se había formado cuestiono:

\- ¿Funcionara? ¿Con esto los encontraremos?

La interrogante saco a la bruja de su detallada observación, volteo su mirada a la joven y le respondió con otra interrogante.

\- ¿Lo dudas?

\- La situación en el reino es delicada, necesitamos encontrarles cuanto antes.

\- Es normal que no lo entiendas, desenmarañar los vestigios de una leyenda es un concienzudo proceso, tu paciencia esta tan cerrada como tus ojos. – Contesto Altanera y con una mueca de fastidio.

Enfurecido por la falta de respeto, Fao reacciono de inmediato en defensa de su hermana diciendo:

\- Y nosotros esperamos que tu efectividad sea tan grande como tu boca.

El ambiente se tensó al instante, la mirada del Sheikah y la bruja se cruzaron fulminantes por unos segundos, deseando internamente hacerse respetar, sin embargo para ninguno era conveniente entrar en conflicto, entonces la ofendida hechicera se dio la vuelta subió los escalones y hablo por última vez.

\- Pueden escribir en su informe que recibí el objeto y si no tienen nada más que decir pueden retirarse ¿conocen la salida no?

Molestos por la mala educación con la que fueron tratados, pero no deseando sobredimensionar el asunto se marcharon del salón y de la fortaleza, adentrándose de nuevo en la siniestra frondosidad, con una agridulce esperanza en sus corazones.

* * *

Los primerizos rayos del amanecer iluminaban la montaña del dragón y paulatinamente los que no habían sido alcanzados por ese castigo tan cruel e injusto retomaban sus quehaceres. El patriarca tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano, puesto que su posición le absorbía tiempo que no podía (o no debía) desperdiciar, pero antes de atender cualquier asunto pasaba a la habitación de su hijo; era en esos momentos que su estoica figura quedaba en el olvido y se convertía en un sensible progenitor, todos los días era así, le visitaba, le hablaba y le transmitía esperanza, a sabiendas de que él no podía oírlas debido a su estado de inercia, condición que compartía la mitad de su gente, por culpa de un capricho.

\- ¿Sera que este día habrá una solución? – Cuestiono desesperanzado en medio de su soledad.

Su respuesta fue inmediata y ruidosa, un par de golpes se escucharon desde fuera de la habitación, sacando al regente de su aflicción paternal, obligándolo a retomar su firme actitud.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Akela desea verlo.

Al escuchar aquel anuncio, su corazón se exalto de esperanza, pero también de temor, ¿habrá logrado Akela encontrar la tal ansiada solución? ¿O quizá deseaba anunciarle que nada podía hacerse? Sea cual fuere el motivo debía enfrentarlo con prontitud, pero antes de marcharse, libero aquel amor paternal mediante una caricia.

Entretanto Link acababa de recobrar su forma humana, perezoso y hastiado miraba una de sus manos que hace unos momentos era la extremidad de un canino, luego volvió su mirada al alba que resplandecía dorada y hermosa, entonces su mente se perdió entre el encanto y las preguntas, todas relacionadas con su próximo arriesgado periplo y la supuesta recompensa que recibiría al completar aquel favor.

Media hora paso, tiempo que Link invirtió para desprenderse la modorra, prepararse e ir con Akela quien suponía encontrar trabajando, el crujir de sus botas sobre las superficies gastada de madera y los frescos ventarrones (algunos fuertes) le hacían sentir inseguro debido a la poca costumbre de su entorno. Pero logro llegar, a ese salón largo y sobrio, oliendo a hierbas, secas, frescas, o a quien sabe qué. En ese momento Akela no estaba, Link supuso que quizá se había desvelado y por eso el sueño lo había atrasado, entonces decidió aprovechar su ausencia para husmear entre los polvorientos libros y montón de extraños artilugios; objetos que no sabía utilizar, peor aún, ni sabía que existían y seguramente Akela tampoco ya que según sus propias palabras, él era un simple amateur; aun así parecía tener cierto talento, ya que podía desmantelar barreras que normalmente imponían los hechiceros para evitar la rotura de sus conjuros, es por eso que sus servicios habían sido solicitados. Después de dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad sobrevino la preocupación e impaciencia, al pensar que la encomienda de Akela atrasaría su viaje por quien sabe cuánto.

\- ¿Aburrido?

Link dio un brinco al escuchar esa calma voz tras de sí, provocando las risas de Akela al ver el inusual susto que sin querer le había causado, en respuesta y con un sano deseo de vengarse de la burla Link le pregunto.

\- Llegas tarde ¿acaso El laborioso Akela se quedó dormido?

Akela volvió a reír, ya que sabía que los motivos de su retraso estaban justificados, entonces deseoso de hacerle ver su fallido intento de represalia le explico que había estado con el patriarca. Resignado por no haber logrado su objetivo, Link suspiro y pregunto si podían iniciar sus labores.

Akela noto leve prisa e ímpetu en su pregunta, más no lo culpaba, ya que sabía que no era fácil llevar esa carga sobre sus hombros, una vida dividida entre el día y la noche entre la humanidad y lo bestial; entonces llevo sus dedos índice y pulgar a su mandíbula, suavizo su tono para darle una buena noticia.

\- De hecho iba decirte que prepararas tus cosas, te acompañare a la isla de Forsaken.

Contento por la noticia, Link sintió como la adrenalina llenaba su alma, pero al mismo tiempo se extrañó por el repentino cambio de planes, incluso pensó que quizá Akela deseaba apresurar su ayuda para después encargarse de lo demás.

\- Nada de eso – Expreso con gravedad – Lo que pasa es que anoche descubrí la solución y no la encontrare aquí, hay algo que necesito ir a buscar.

\- ¿y eso es?

\- La esencia de un hada.

Sorprendido e incrédulo Link levanto una ceja ¿habrá escuchado bien? Irían a buscar algo que según se rumoraba estaba extinto; Akela leyó la duda en la expresión de su amigo, sonrió módicamente, llevo sus manos a su espalda, camino hasta uno de los escritorios y dijo al mismo tiempo que ojeaba sus anotaciones.

\- Creo que haz de haber escuchado algo sobre el fatal destino que tuvieron esas criaturas, no te preocupes no iremos tras vagos rumores, más bien iremos tras una ninfa.

\- Explícate por favor – Pidió el confundido muchacho.

\- Las hadas solían utilizar algunas flores para descansar, las ninfas eran sus preferidas, debido a eso muchas de esas flores quedaban impregnadas de su benigna esencia; en el gran mar hay una pequeña isla llamada medre e hija, lo ideal sería encontrar una hada real, pero dada las circunstancias, con unas tres flores que traiga bastara.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el plan?

\- Primero iremos al puerto de Mercay, nos abasteceremos y rentaremos un buen barco, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos – Expreso meditabundo – el puerto esta solo a día y medio de aquí, contrario a Forzaken y la islas madre e hija, es posible que tardemos muchísimo antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

\- Lo importante es que podamos cumplir nuestros objetivos.

\- Palabras muy sensatas mi amigo, muy sensato – Finalizo Akela.

Una vez que los planes fueron hechos y la ruta acordada, los ahora viajeros, recogieron sus pertenencias y se marcharon de la montaña del dragón, no sin antes despedirse del patriarca y demás pobladores; la esperanza de todo un pueblo pesaba sobre los hombros de este par, pero también llevaban bendiciones y buenos deseos.

A diferencia de la llegada, la ida fue placentera, el viento frio juguetón y caminero se disfrutaba más en compañía de un amigo. El verdadero viaje comenzó después de que Link se reencontrara con su fiel compañera "Epona", al no más tener contacto visual con su jinete la garañona relincho y movió la cabeza de alegría, sentimiento que era mutuo, Link no dejaba de abrazar y expresarle desde el fondo de su corazón lo mucho que le extrañaba. Akela también vivió una situación similar al reencontrarse con su corcel, macizo, de pelaje de reluciente oscuro; tornado era el nombre de aquel Equino. Y sucedió, las horas se consumieron de tanto andar, hasta que el sol lentamente relevo su reinado a la oscuridad, obligando a los viajeros a detenerse y descansar, más Link no podía conciliar el sueño, la emoción aventurera y el hipnótico vaivén de la fogata se lo había quitado.

\- Link, trata de dormir un poco por favor.

Sacado del remolinear de sus emociones volteo su mirada a Epona quien lo había estado observando sin que se diera cuenta.

\- Disculpa te he molestado. – respondió con amabilidad.

Epona negó con la cabeza, luego su mirada se prendió en el fulgor de las constelaciones y hablo plácidamente - He visto un nuevo brillo en tus ojos Link, ¿sabes? al igual que tu creo que esta vez encontraras la cura que tanto deseas, pero por favor descansa, si no la aventura te sorprenderá somnoliento y cansado.

La amabilidad de Epona mitigo un poco su inquietud, entonces cediéndole la razón, Link intento conciliar el sueño; lográndolo una hora después.

El día siguiente siguió como el anterior, andando siempre andando, hasta que empezaron a escuchar ese furor marítimo, tan imponente y terrible, pero admirable y hermoso al mismo tiempo, entonces los viajeros se detuvieron apreciar en lo alto el panorama, de inmediato Link quedo maravillado, tanto que lamento que su vista no pudo ni podrá jamás abarcar todo el inmenso azul, luego se dejó abrazar por la calidez del viento, sintiéndolo tan distinto al de las praderas, bosques y montañas que había andado. Akela estaba conmovido y sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que su rudo compañero reaccionara como un niño emocionado; pero debían avanzar, así que con cierto pesar tuvo que recordárselo.

Llegaron a Mercay en pleno mediodía, era un pueblecillo, cimentado en plena playa, era sencilla y pobrecita tan pobrecita que parecía que la palabra puerto le quedaba grande, algunos botes pesqueros yacían tristes en lo seco y los manglares tras el pueblo se movían armónicos al soplo de viento mareño. Los viajeros continuaron su marcha silenciosos, hasta quedar frente a una arcaica choza, Akela desmonto seguido de su compañero.

\- ¿Daviar estas allí? – pregunto Akela desde fuera de la choza.

Pero no hubo respuesta, entonces Akela repitió la pregunta dos veces más.

\- ¿Es posible que mis viejos oídos no me engañen? – se escuchó desde adentro, enseguida apareció un viejecillo de largas barbas, sus ojos parecían esconderse entre sus pobladas cejas blancas, apoyándose cansado en un viejo bastón de madera. Animado por la repentina visita el anciano amablemente invito a pasar a sus visitantes, Akela entro a la choza seguido de un apenado y tímido Link.

Valla sorpresa y al parecer no vienes solo, dime ¿Que te trae por aquí?

En seguida Akela presento a Link como uno de sus grandes amigos y explico el motivo de su visita, Link simplemente observaba sorprendido, ya que a pesar del arriesgado modo de vida que llevaba, Akela tenía bajo la manga un buen número de conocidos a quien podía recurrir y viceversa, muy a diferencia de él, que se esmeraba en pasar desapercibido debido al miedo de que su oscuro secreto quedara al descubierto. Cuando la conversación finalizo, el anciano los condujo a una cueva más allá del pueblo, escondida en los manglares, allí varaban dos barcos, más grandes y más eficientes que las humildes lanchas que habían visto en la villa.

\- Es lo mejor que tengo, no estoy en posibilidad de pagar un impuesto demasiado alto, tampoco quiero que me las quiten, es por eso que he tenido que esconderlas.

\- Lo comprendemos- dijo Akela con seriedad.

Después vino la preparación de provisiones y demás necesidades; en tierra Link y Akela eran astutos forajidos, ahora se habían convertidos en marinos, dispuestos a enfrentar inmensidad de peligros conocidos y desconocidos. Partieron a la hora que el sol teñía las aguas color de oro, no sin antes encargar el cuidado de sus fieles corceles y agradecer la asistencia del humilde Daviar.

Varios días pasaron así, navegando, ayudándose, turnándose quehaceres y obligaciones para mantener a flote la embarcación, una tarea pesadísima para dos personas, muy a pesar de que el barco era pequeño, de día las gaviotas revoloteaban felices gozando el regalo de la libertad y el viento olía a humedad y sal; pero he aquí que la noche, aun en su negrura de miedo, poseía su propio encanto, el mar parecía dividirse en dos, la mar del cielo tramado con el polvo estelar y la mar inferior de pulcro negro que reflejaba como espejo quebradizo la luz de luna , espectáculo que el mismo Link no dejo de disfrutar a pesar de su maldecida condición. Sin embargo todos estos encantos paulatinamente empezaron a desaparecer, las aguas se volvían más turbias a medida que avanzaban.

\- Esto significa que estamos cerca – Anuncio Akela entre alegría y preocupación.

Habían divisado ya la ínsula, pero el mar embravecido les dificultaba la navegación, el par de marinos luchaban contra las olas que convergían de manera extraña, como si el mismo mar insistía en alejarlos en lugar de hundirlos. Después de la peligrosa faena, el pequeño barco salió levemente dañado, sus tripulantes cansados agradecían a las diosas por su buena suerte. Repentinamente Akela tomo total control de la nave y la dirigió a lo que el llamo el puerto de Forzaken, pero el susodicho puerto no era más que un cementerio de barcos destrozados, una vez llegaron a la playa, escondieron el barco entre las ruinas flotantes desembarcaron y se arrojaron en el blanco arenal.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué los marinos rehúyen este lugar – comento Link mientras recobraba el aliento.

\- Y todavía falta recorrido.

Sorpresivamente la playa de Forzaken parecía callada y tranquila. Quizá demasiado para Link quien esperaba ver legiones de Moblins custodiando hasta el más ínfimo centímetro, más esto no era así; la demasiada pasividad, estremecía su ser, sintiendo como una etérea amenaza les acechaba. Después de un breve descanso, los viajeros se adentraron en la isla, hasta llegar a una pradera; de nuevo Link se extrañó al no encontrar vigilancia, ni siquiera algo viviente, solo el lejano rumorar de las olas y unas bizarras estatuas negras semi sepultadas al azar; estas esculturas parecían de cera de vela, maltrechas, simulando ser guardianes de sombras. Al estar frente a la primera estatua esta se estremeció y como si estuviera expuesta a extremo calor se fundió y adopto la forma de un soldado, de complexión fuerte, armado con una filosa lanza, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara monstruosa y al transformarse la primera, se transformaron de inmediato todas las demás; al sentir la amenaza, Link llevo su mano al mango de su espalda, pero la pesada mano de su compañero detuvo su defensivo impulso.

\- ¿Akela? – cuestiono el joven sin poder comprender el actuar de su compañero.

\- Mira a tu alrededor. – dijo sin deshacer su asir.

Link no había notado el terrible escenario; a los pies de los guardianes había huesos humanos, tiras de ropa y armas desgastadas por el óxido y el tiempo, entonces Akela dio un paso al frente y con ímpetu y seguridad hablo al primer de los guardianes.

\- Nosotros somos ustedes, ustedes somos nosotros.

\- Si – contestaron todas las estatuas al unísono - Nosotros somos ustedes, ustedes somos nosotros.

\- Somos como el espejo, el reflejo imita lo que el observador hace.

\- Somos como el espejo, el reflejo imita lo que el observador hace, ciertamente es como dices – Finalizaron aquellas sombras.

Una vez terminado el extraño diálogo, Akela saco a Link de su perplejidad y le dijo que podían avanzar si y solo si no mostraba signos de agresión, dubitativo y extrañado Link obedeció a su compañero, las preguntas remolineaban su mente, al observar esos monstruosos rostros sacados de alguna pesadilla, pero más fue su asombro al notar que esas mascaras poseían leves rasgos caninos. Casi todo el día les consumió esa insólita aventura y antes de que el anochecer le robara su forma humana (y su capacidad de hablar) Link exteriorizo algunas inquietudes.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- Un hechizo muy antiguo, tanto que pensé que no se utilizaba más; cómo pudiste ver es una trampa mortal, cualquiera que viere esos seres tan horridos atacarían sin dudar, también había escuchado que esas mascaras reflejaban nuestros demonios internos, al parecer era verdad.

En ese momento Link agradeció su compañía y su experiencia, también comento el hecho de que no hubiera durado demasiado si se hubiera aventurado solo.

\- A decir verdad– corrigió Akela – Es la primera vez que pongo un pie aquí.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Algunos Sheikahs se aventuraron a estas tierras mucho tiempo atrás y luego traspasaron sus experiencias.

Deseoso de saber más Link iba formular otra pregunta, pero la presencia de la noche se lo impido, arrebatándole como siempre su forma humana y el habla, pero aun había tiempo, aun había camino, talvez más adelante tendría más respuestas

Al primer teñir del alba los forasteros retomaron su andar. El segundo obstáculo no podía ser más diferente y extraño al del día anterior, una densa jungla es lo que tenían que atravesar. Parecía sacado de la imaginación, sus frondosos ramales verdinegras soportados por troncos gigantones, diluían los rayos solares, provocando un contraste de luz y sombra, el mar no se escuchaba más, solo el lejano cantar de algunas aves y esas plantas, redondas, algunas ovaladas, conectadas a raíces delgadas y espinudas, extrañas hasta ridículas.

A medida que Link y Akela avanzaban el número de plantas aumentaba y la luz disminuía.

\- Si no me equivoco – puntualizo Akela - más adelante debe haber un rio, este nos guiara a la fortaleza, si no tenemos ningún contratiempo tardaremos un día de camino.

La alegría de saber que estaban cerca de su objetivo les distrajo de tal modo que no se percataron del peligro que reptaba silenciosamente hacia ellos; de repente Akela sintió que algo le halo el pie y lo arrastraba violentamente, Link reacciono enseguida y de un solo tajo de su espada corto una raíz; un violento chillido despertó el peligro.

\- ¡No puede ser! Deku babas – Exclamo Link.

Rápidamente Link y Akela se maldijeron a sí mismos por haberse dejado engañar por la tranquilidad paradisiaca que mostraba el entorno, las cabezonas plantas los rodearon e intentaron ferozmente atraparlos con sus filosos colmillos y espinosas raíces; en medio del combate Link noto que los haces solares apenas si eran como débiles rayas, haciéndole comprender en qué consistía aquella trampa.

\- Estas especies – Exclamo Link al mismo tiempo que degollaba una de las plantas – Buscan la sombra, debemos salir de aquí.

El calor de la batalla tupio por segundos la mente de Akela, antes de decirle a Link que corrieran hacia el norte, para encontrar el rio. Y así lo hicieron, a filo de espada ambos se abrieron paso degollando y mutilando a sus terribles atacantes,; largos y afligidos momentos pasaron hasta llegar al rio en cuestión, en semejante situación no hubo tiempo para pensar, simplemente se arrojaron al agua; las cabezas que habían sido degolladas, a fuerza de saltos, obstinadamente perseguían a sus presas y al carecer de raciocinio se lanzaban al cauce, muriendo ahogadas a los pocos minutos; de esa manera Link y Akela se salvaron de servir de alimento.

Varias horas después Link y Akela se tumbaron agotados en la orilla del rio, ya que a fuerza de nado y al empuje de la corriente habían logrado escapar de las fieras Deku babas.

\- Al menos no nos perseguirán aquí, lo malo que tendremos que volver allí una vez que terminemos– Expreso Link entre agitados respiros.

\- Creo que hay una ruta alterna que podemos tomar, pero está en los subterráneos de la fortaleza, ruega a las diosas porque aun este – luego Akela extendió sus brazos como queriendo abarcar el calor, dejo ir un suspiro de alivio y hablo de nuevo – No pensé que hubiera Deku babas aquí, espero no tengamos que lidiar con más "sorpresas".

Con anterioridad Akela le había comentado que, en algún momento miembros de su antiguo clan se habían atrevido a visitar esta ínsula maldita y el último comentario no hizo más que avivar su deseo de saber.

\- Dime Akela ¿qué más sobre este lugar?

Comprendiendo su ansiedad y su profundo mirar, prometió responderle, pero antes debían encontrar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, puesto que el lugar (en contraparte del que acababan de escapar) era abierto e impropio.

En lo que sobro del día continuaron a paso pesado, alerta ante cualquier peligro, Hasta llegar a una cueva al tiempo que el día perdía su dominio y al tiempo que Link perdería su humanidad. Con suma paciencia Akela encendió una fogata, febril y tristona pero lo suficiente para apartar la oscuridad y calentar algún aperitivo para cenar. Sin necesidad de vocablos, Link pudo recordarle a su compañero su promesa, fijando su canida mirada en sus rojas pupilas; Akela adivinando aquel mirar, suspiro, echo un tronco seco al fuego y explico de este modo.

\- Dicen que desde siempre estas olas han sido bravías, más la isla no era maldita, fue hasta que la primera exiliada puso un pie que todo cambio.

Las canidas orejas de Link vibraron al escuchar tan atrapante introducción, pero dado su estado no podía acentuar alguna exclamación, solamente podía valerse de su lenguaje corporal para expresar sus impresiones, Akela supo que había capturado su atención, así que continúo su relato:

\- Hubo un clan de hechiceros tan versados como misteriosos, se decía que tenían un historial de heroicas proezas tan extenso, que las diosas les concedieron su gracia; de entre todos sus habitantes hubieron dos hechiceras, las más poderosas que su gente habían visto jamás.

Akela cambio su postura ligeramente y prosiguió:

\- Vivian en perfecta armonía, cumpliendo sus deberes, hasta que el corazón de una de esas hechiceras cayó presa de la oscuridad y se revelo de tal modo que llevo a su gente al borde de la extinción. Horrorizada la otra maga se propuso detenerla, pero no era tarea sencilla ya que en poco tiempo la malvada mujer se había hecho de aliados que utilizaba para escudarse; consciente de que no podía vencerla sola, fue hasta Hyrule a pedir apoyo al soberano de aquel entonces. Sin dudarlo el rey le brindo toda la caballería que pudiera necesitar, entre ellos hubieron varios del clan de los Sheikahs.

Al pronunciar la última palabra "Sheikah" Akela pauso brevemente su relato al sentir un enorme peso y un nudo en la garganta, pero se sobrepuso y siguió:

\- Fue una batalla muy dura, pero finalmente la malvada bruja fue derrotada y enviada a juicio. Sus crímenes eran numerosos, tanto que merecida la pena capital, sin embargo (y extrañamente) la otra hechicera convenció al rey de sentenciarla a cadena perpetua en lugar de matarla, fue así como la primera exiliada llego aquí, escoltada por la que una vez fue su compañera y algunos Sheikahs, así paso la bruja aislada por algún tiempo hasta que el apareció.

Link tiro sus orejas hacia adelante en pos de su interés.

\- Unos dicen que era un bandido otros que era un hechicero, nadie supo quién era en realidad, el caso es que fue el quien la libero; es a partir de ese momento que el tiempo pareció perderse para ellos, ya que no se supo más nada. Ahora bien- Puntualizo - Supongo que en algún momento debieron haber deshecho aquellos hechizos protectores y transformaron este lugar en lo que es ahora. Sin embargo desconozco como el actual rey de Hyrule se hizo con esta isla.

De nuevo la narración se pauso, al ver el asombro que había causado en su amigo, pero el relato no había acabado, así que finalizó diciendo:

\- Todas estas cosas pasaron hace mucho, yo llegue a saber estos relatos por boca de mi padre; era apenas un chico, sin embargo y como has oído, en esta crónica hay demasiados huecos argumentales que nunca pude desvelar, es por eso que no permití que vinieras solo, porque tengo fragmentos de experiencias que tú no tienes, a pesar de que son ambiguos.

Aunque Link tuviera forma humana, no hubiera encontrado palabras para expresar su asombro por semejante relato pese a los vacíos, sin embargo Akela no necesitaba oír exclamaciones, sabia el efecto de estupor que había provocado en Link y la nostalgia en él, al recordar aquellos días donde podía sentir con propiedad que tenía un lugar al que pertenecer.

Al amanecer los aventureros siguieron la serpenteante trayectoria del rio, sin obviar la cautela. De repente se escucharon unos pasos pesados y rastreros, en seguida Link y Akela se escondieron entre los arbustos dejando apenitas visible sus ojos, dos Moblins caminaban mal humorados y perezosos conversando de igual modo; resguardados en la seguridad de su escondite Link y Akela los vieron pasar y cuando se perdieron de vista, Akela susurro:

\- Ya estamos bastante cerca, pero a partir de aquí debemos ser muy cautelosos, entrar será todo un desafío.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara en llegar?

\- Talvez en el ocaso estaremos allí.

– Hoy es luna nueva y será más fácil cometer el asalto.

\- En buen momento la luna se ausenta, muy bien, tenemos tiempo de sobra para llegar.

Llegaron a una marisma a la hora que el sol estaba por irse y la noche estaba por venir, sobre el rio ensanchado y calmado derivaban porciones de espartillos, y más allá estaba Forsaken cimentada en poderosa roca. Era extraña e intimidaba como montaña por su altura, pero no por su forma, semejante a un árbol; más bien era un árbol de piedra, cuyos frutos eran unas oxidadas anclas suspendidas apenas mecidas por el viento y en la cúspide había un barco muerto soportado por una de las ramas, como mano que alza una copa. Utilizando los espartillos para camuflarse, nadaron despacito hasta dentro de la fortaleza, pasando sin problemas por el portón de madera abierto de par en par; un fluido eléctrico les correteaba helado por la medula, al sentir que se habían metido en las fauces abiertas de algún coloso degollado. Al inicio de la fortaleza había un muelle casi mal hecho, donde lanchas pesqueras flotaban dócilmente en el agua empozada. Solo hasta ese momento Link pudo comprobar que realmente se podía habitar en esa condenada ínsula, al ver algunos Moblins guardando distraídamente redes y utensilios de pesca.

Teniendo cuidado de no agitar demasiado el agua los intrusos salieron y se escondieron entre las amontonada cajas y barriles, luego Akela saco un catalejo y examino los alrededores, luego con un ademan le indico a su compañero que le siguiera.

La tul nocturna había envuelto ya hasta el más ínfimo rincón, volviendo a Forsaken atrapante y peligrosa tanto que el más mínimo error podía costarles caro a ambos, Link y Akela caminaban casi de puntillas, rehuyendo la luz de los candiles colgantes, escondiéndose en las paredes y esquinas para evitar ser descubiertos por los Moblins que se paseaban perezosamente por doquier. Entonces llego el momento de cambiar se sección obligándolos a salir, sin embargo afuera no significaba seguridad; antes de entrar Link noto unas cornetas dobladas que sobresalían de la fortaleza, mas no les había dado importancia hasta ahora, las tales cornetas eran proyectores de luz comandados por Bokoblins desde altas torres, asemejando lunas caídas rastreadoras de cualquier anomalía, de nuevo Link y Akela a paso cauteloso las evadieron y entraron a otra sección.

Ese nuevo sector era más lúgubre con vestigios de olvido, más polvosa y con hedor a podredumbre, pero más fue el desagrado al ver la cantidad de celdas, algunas guardaban esqueletos marchitos y roedores chillones. Tenía amplios pasillos, pobre iluminación y cero guardias, se sentia inquietante como si su propósito no era solamente aprisionar el cuerpo si no también el espíritu.

\- Son demasiadas - comento Link con indignación.

\- La bruja no fue la única que paso por aquí – contesto Akela del mismo modo.

La marcha continuo hasta llegar a una sub división del mismo recinto, ya no había celdas si no pequeñas jaulas colgadas semejantes a faroles con el corazón extinguido, pero más allá había una que brillaba tenuemente; asombrados y curiosos Link y Akela se acercaron, enmudeciendo en seguida cuando descubrieron la causa de aquel destellar.

\- No puede ser, es… es… –Exclamo Link.

\- Un hada – completo Akela.

Al escuchar esas voces, la pequeña criatura quien se encontraba durmiendo, exclamo asustada al verlos.

\- ¡Shhhh…! – Callaron impulsivamente Link y Akela al mismo tiempo, creando un breve escándalo y una atmosfera graciosa.

La pequeña sílfide restregó sus ojos para cerciorarse que no estaba soñando, se recuperó del susto y hablo finalmente:

\- Ustedes no son de por aquí ¿Han venido a liberarme?

En silencio Link y Akela se consultaron mutuamente la manera de responderle lo menos desesperanzadoramente posible, ya que su objetivo era otro; al final fue Akela quien se lo hizo ver.

\- Por favor – Suplico entre lágrimas -libérenme, mi último compañero murió hace mucho y he quedado sola en este infierno, prometo guiarlos de aquí en adelante.

Akela no pudo evitar sonreír, agradeciendo internamente a las diosas por su suerte, puesto que ya no era necesario de viajar a la isla madre e hija, Link entono su garganta para atraer la atención de la nereida.

\- No te preocupes pequeña te sacaremos.

\- Muchas gracias, en la siguiente sección más hay una llave…

\- ¿Quién necesita llaves? – interrumpió Link giñando el ojo con picardía mientras sacaba de su sayo un ganchito, lo introdujo en la cerradura y con hábiles movimientos logro zafar el candado. Basto una pequeña abertura para que la hada saliera disparada y una vez fuera empezó a revolotear emocionada por su libertad, provocando que Link y Akela se arrepintieran de su buena acción al mismo tiempo que intentaban atraparla.

\- No se preocupen, nadie vendrá aquí por un par de días, después de todo fuera de las ratas soy la única criatura viviente.

Sus despreocupadas palabras no mermo el arrepentimiento de la pareja, al contrario aumentaron al ver su inquieto comportamiento, incluso pensaron que su compañía podía causarles más de algún problema.

\- Muy bien – Dijo con entusiasmo – Prometí ayudarles pero deben decirme que es lo que buscan.

Link, saco de uno de sus bolsillos un broche lapislázuli y la coloco en la palma de su mano para que la hada la apreciase, embelesada la pequeña criatura se clavó en el objeto por varios segundos, provocando extrañeza en sus rescatistas por su repentino actuar reflexivo.

\- Este prendedor – Informo Link con la intención de sacarla del trance - pertenece a una hechicera, fue ella quien me envió, buscamos un libro de hechizos y una tal llave de Zakrom, me dijo que esta joya reaccionaria al estar cerca de los objetos.

La sílfide oyó la explicación, pero no comento al respecto, (más bien no quiso), en su lugar reitero su compromiso de ayudarles en la medida posible. De inmediato Link y Akela notaron cierta reticencia, como si ocultase algo, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para interrogatorios.

Con la ayuda de su nueva aliada pudieron escabullirse con más facilidad, según sus propias palabras, su experiencia se debía a los contados momentos que veía el exterior, memorizaba cada rincón con la esperanza de saber adónde ir si algún día lograba escapar. Y después de tanto sigiloso caminar, salieron de la tercera sección y se encontraron con una cuesta que subía en espiral.

\- Es muy probable que tengan vigilada la puerta – comento la nereida.

A partir de allí el viento cambio, se volvió más frio y un tanto agresivo, quizá producto de la latitud, los intrusos tuvieron que cubrir sus rostros para evitar que el polvo arrastrado les molestase, la hada por su parte se escondió en el sayo de Link para evitar ser dominada por la ráfaga. El ventarrón fue un obstáculo que no habían tomado en consideración sintiendo que a cada paso se acercaran al cielo mismo en lugar de una bóveda. Largos quince minutos pasaron así hasta que se toparon con un macizo portón de madera, resguardado por dos somnolientos Moblins.

\- No hay donde escondernos – Susurro Link.

\- Parece que tendremos que hacer esto de la manera difícil.

A sabiendas que la única manera de ingresar al barco muerto era deshaciéndose de los guardias, Akela le pidió a la sílfide si podía atraerlos a donde ellos se encontraban, temerosa la pequeña abrió de par en par sus pupilas preguntándose si era una estrategia viable, Akela utilizando su suavizado timbre de vos la convenció, asegurándole que ellos se encargarían de lo demás. Con una honda respiración, la hada se armó de valor y revoloteo frente a los adormitados guardias, que al no más verla corrieron tras ella.

\- Atrápenme si pueden, corran, corran.

Al llegar a la esquina de la empinada se escucharon quejas de dolor y estrellar de puños, a los pocos segundos Link y sus acompañantes salieron de su escondite con una sonrisa triunfal adornándoles la fas. Una vez despejado el camino abrieron el pesado zaguán e ingresaron, subieron otras espirales escalones antes de llegar a la cúspide y encontrar la puerta cerrada con llave.

\- Bien Link haz tu magia. Dijo Akela sonriendo.

Link volvió a recurrir al gancho para forzar la cerradura, lográndolo abrir la puerta al poco tiempo, la hada sintió un chispazo de desconfianza al ver la habilidad con la que Link sutilmente desbloqueaba las cerraduras, diciéndose a sí misma: "estos tipos han de ser ladrones de profesión". Una vez adentro el trio quedo anonadado, la cámara era solitaria pero no tenebrosa, guardaba muchas cosas pero no desordenadamente, era un estudio y una bodega al mismo tiempo y en el piso superior había una enorme catapulta apuntando al firmamento, mientras el trio inspeccionaba la cámara, el fuerte ventarrón empujo una de las masas de madera, rodo cuesta abajo y cayó hasta uno de los niveles inferiores, cayéndole en la cabeza a uno de los Bokoblins que por allí pasaban.

El trio continuo ensimismado en su búsqueda hasta que Akela encontró algo que lo dejo sin palabras, en uno de los muros colgaba una bandera con el símbolo de su anterior tribu, rasgada, polvosa, manchada de sangre coagulada, pero lo más llamativo fue ver algunas armas colgadas que reconoció enseguida y unas plumas azules y rojas perteneciente a una rara ave conocida como Pelicaro, colores que suelen llevar las máximas autoridades.

\- Akela.

Atrapado en un torbellino de emociones y dudas Akela no respondió al llamado de su amigo.

\- Akela.

Llamo Link por segunda vez, volteando su mirada al no tener respuesta; impaciente la pequeña nereida se colocó frente a él, instándolo a aterrizar su mente, la luminiscencia de la hada logro hacerle reaccionar, luego llevo sus dedos pulgar e índice a sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba por haberse dejado perder de esa forma.

Levemente confundido Link, miro donde Akela veía, comprendiendo en seguida (o al menos eso pensó) el porqué de su abstracción, incauto de que su suposición era parcialmente inexacta, ya que más que asombro, eran dudas las invasoras de su mente. Entonces volviendo a la realidad, Akela pregunto si ya había encontrado el libro, enseguida Link le mostro un libro, forrado con una antaña pasta color marrón, detalladamente adornada de platino y en su interior había un compartimiento donde guardaba una llave color blanco y negro, pero he aquí lo extraño de este texto, sus páginas eran de amarillenta tonalidad, antiguas, pero ninguna letra había gravada en ellas.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es ese? – Cuestiono Akela con asombro.

\- No cabe duda, he repasado la joya en todos los textos que hay aquí y es lo único que logra hacer reaccionar la joya.

\- Esta bien Link, espero que sea lo que buscas, ahora busquemos el túnel y...

\- Creo que no habrá tiempo de bajar – interrumpió la hada con aflicción al ver desde la cerradura varios Moblins y Bokoblins que se acercaban amenazadoramente.

\- ¡Demonios! Tendremos que pelear.

\- ¡Estás loco! – Exclamo la sílfide – Son demasiados ¿creen que podrán con ellos?

\- La violencia no siempre es la mejor opción – Escucharon desde la planta alta.

\- ¿Akela que estás haciendo? – Pregunto Link sin comprender la calmada actitud de Akela.

\- Preparando nuestro escape.- Contesto Akela mientras amarraba el pesado timón de la catapulta.

El frenético golpe de la puerta hizo que Link y la hada subieran hasta donde se encontraba su compañero, Akela les dijo que se sentaran en el plato hondo; un segundo estruendo se escuchó desde afuera, haciendo que Akela se apresurara en acomodarse en el plato, luego saco una daga Kunai y frotando vigorosamente, la tensa cuerda empezó a romperse.

\- ¿Oigan están seguros de esto? ¿A dónde vamos a….?

La pregunta del hada no fue completada, ya que al no más sucumbir la cuerda, el timón giro violentamente y catapulto al trio por los aires; el tercer intento del ejército derribo la puerta, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que los intrusos se habían marchado ya, o mejor dicho, volado ya.

* * *

\- Link… Link, despierta muchacho.

La lejana voz hizo y calor mañanero hizo que poco a poco el joven reaccionara, la cabeza le daba vueltas haciendo difícil el correcto enfoque de su vista, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y no podía ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Bueno después de haber salido volando, caímos en unos árboles que amortiguaron nuestra caída.

\- ¿Qué paso con el libro? ¿Y la pequeña hada?

\- El libro lo tengo yo y el hada se quedó dormida el estrés del día anterior debió ser mucho para ella, por fortuna nos indicó una ruta alterna, antes de caer rendida.

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad Link intento levantarse de prisa, pero su cuerpo protesto adolorido, entorpeciendo enormemente su motricidad.

\- La buena noticia es que "el vuelo" acorto gran parte del camino de regreso y tomando la ruta alterna estaremos en la bahía al atardecer.

Link se arrojó al pastizal con los brazos abiertos riendo a carcajadas, pensando en la suerte y/o bendición que ellos tenían al salir bien o relativamente bien librados de cualquier situación. Akela por su parte lo dejo desahogarse, ya que era demasiada emoción para ser reprimida.

Llegaron a la pradera en la tarde, allí donde los renegridos guardianes permanecían defensivos y silenciosos, los aventureros repitieron el anterior procedimiento para poder pasar sin problemas y al anochecer llegaron a la barca de Daviar; sin perder ni el más valioso segundo Akela se encargó de sacar a la tripulación de esa isla maldita, ayudado por la bravía correntada que a diferencia de su llegada les evitaba desembarcar, esta vez apresuraba su salida.

La sílfide despertó cuando la noche estaba ya muy alta y los minúsculos astros brillaban a su máximo esplendor, confundida y asombrada la criaturilla trato de ubicar su localización.

\- Finalmente haz despertado – Hablo Akela con brillante sonrisa iluminando sus facciones.

Recobrando poco a poco su conciencia pregunto dónde se encontraban, con suma paciencia Akela explico lo sucedido.

\- Entiendo ¿Y a todo esto donde esta Link?

El aludido apareció frente a la hada, provocando sorpresa y un dejo de miedo en la hada.

\- ¿Link?

Link confirmo su identidad asintiendo, clavando sus entristecidas pupilas en los ojos del hada, conmovida e incrédula por lo que tenía enfrente, sin saber que decir y cómo actuar, volvió su mirada al capitán, buscando una respuesta, el actual capitán explico (no sin antes pedirle permiso a Link) brevemente la situación y el supuesto rol que jugaba el texto en la rotura de aquel mal, entonces y solo hasta ese momento logro comprender los motivos que empujaron a ese par a arriesgarse de tal forma.

Pronto los amargos momentos se relegaron a un momentáneo olvido, el viaje de regreso se volvió muy ameno, más aun que había una nueva tripulante, quien se presentó como Ciela. Los alegres días viajeros volvieron, el disfrute del sol y la nocturnidad marítima también, pese al bloqueo que el hada poseía, ya que fuera de su nombre y vaga experiencia de su captura, no recordaba más nada.

Y llego el día en que el puerto de Mercay podía divisarse sin problema alguno, anunciando que el periplo estaba a punto de concluir, los marinos escondieron la embarcación donde la encontraron e inmediatamente avisaron al anciano de su regreso, curioso y entusiasmado Daviar quiso saber de sus aventuras, mas era un viaje que no deseaban recordar, así que se limitaron a resumir algunas cosas, finalizando con un "fue un viaje sin precedentes".

Era pleno atardecer bañado en tonalidades doradas cuando dejaron atrás el humildito puerto de Mercay, entonces con un suspiro Link dijo.

\- Bueno ya es hora de regresar a la montaña del dragón.

\- No- detuvo Akela- ve y entrega el encargo, yo regresare a la montaña.

\- ¿Dejaras que se valla? – Interrogo Ceila con tristeza.

\- Link tiene mucha prisa, ya hablamos de eso pequeña.

\- Akela – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el joven.

\- Descuida, ya ambos tenemos lo que queríamos.

\- Y tu Ceila ¿qué harás después de ayudar Akela?

Suspirando y mirando el horizonte respondió: - no lo sé, quizá buscar alguno de mi especie o quizá buscar la manera de recobrar mi memoria.

Enternecida por las palabras Ceila Link le deseo la mejor de las suertes; en cuanto a la despedida de su amigo se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de agradecimiento, estrecho su mano, le abrazo como un niño abraza a un ser querido, sin dejar de agradecerle.

\- Esta bien muchacho, ojala que todo te salga bien y cuando nos veamos de nuevo estés libre de esa maldición.

Finalizadas las despedidas cada quien tomo por su lado y cuando Link se perdió de vista, Akela sonrió con melancolía al comparar la edad de Link con su antiguo pupilo al que quiso como a un hijo y al pensar en lo mucho que había Link sufrido.

* * *

La noche había caído ya, friolenta y pasiva, mas Akela estaba pensativo y la luminosidad de fogata no hacía más que acentuar su inquietud, observaba una cadena unida a una hoz que había robado sin que Link se diera cuenta, su actitud reflexiva había contagiado sin querer a su nueva compañía, quien no dejaba de preguntarse que tenía esa arma de especial para perturbarlo tanto. De repente la tranquilidad se quebró por el crujir de una rama.

\- Ceila ocúltate – Comando en voz baja mientras llevaba su mano a su espada.

Desde las penumbras un alguien se acercaba a Akela por la espalda, entonces al sentir la presencia del intruso, a velocidad de rayo Akela desenvaino, el filo de su espada se encontró con otra.

\- Estas muy nervioso Akela.

De un brinco Akela se alejó al reconocer esa voz femenina tan llena de carácter, envaino su espada y seriamente pronuncio el nombre de su visitante.

\- Salma.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola gentes, año nuevo vida nueva, más alegres los días serán dice una canción por allí, espero hayan pasado una linda navidad y una linda fiesta de año nuevo (algo tardecito para decirles eso, creo xD). Uff… Primeramente quiero disculparme por la mega demora pero escribir este capítulo ha sido una verdadera odisea, en noviembre empecé a escribir algunas partes con la esperanza que cuando terminara un curso que estaba llevando me dedicara a esto, el curso terminaba el 5 de diciembre (imagínense) desafortunadamente el proyecto final tuvo algunos atrasos, alargando el palidon hasta… tipo 20, 21 de diciembre, solo hasta allí empecé a darle un poco de orden pero se me hizo el 24 y era mentira que yo iba escribir y ustedes iban a leer en medio del fiestón, la comidita las visitas, (algo totalmente comprensible), peor que el 25 amanecí panza arriba (no Artemiss no fue por bola xD) y el 26 todavía tenía mis secuelas xD. Pense hacer lo que muchos hicieron subir su último capítulo del año, como por ejemplo la autora de **enlaces del tiempo** y los autores de **Lasos del destino** , perooooo…. Tuve un revés técnico que me entretuvo bastante y así llego el 31 y el mismo caso del 24, comiditas, visitas, pantas arriba el 1 y con secuelas el 2 xD. Comentarles que este capítulo iba ser de dos partes pero al final decidí hacer un solo capitulo así me llevara mucho más tiempo.

Ok. Respecto al capítulo, ya sé que viene algo largo algo pesadito jejejejeje…. Klyvan de nuevo wind waker y ahora un poco de phantom hourglass xD si, lo se xD

Nótese las horribles y grandes libertades que me tome aquí, para los que ya jugaron o están jugando el wind waker saben que Forsaken no es así, sinceramente no quería ponerles la piscachita de tierra y la fortaleza, que Link llegara: robo, luego existo, cumplo mi objetivo y me voy al chorizo no, no no…. Para esa gracia no hubiera tenido necesidad de recurrir a Akela, la verdad quería darle más emoción y peligro a la aventura espero haberlo logrado y más aún espero les haya gustado .

Y si ya me callo xD sé que es algo tardecito pero les deseo un feliz 2016, si tiene metas luche por ellas, esfuércese, lo bueno cuesta y (importante) pídale a Dios su guía y bendición.

Muchas gracias a las personas que están siguiendo este trabajo, esas personitas que sé que están allí les invito que comenten, yo soy bastante abierta en las pláticas.

Especiales gracias a Kaioshin135, por estar pendiente, por los comentarios y por el halago de escritora jejejejejeje… gracias en serio.

Tambien a Goddess Artemiss ya que sin ti no me hubiera animado a subir en esta página ¿te acuerdas que pasamos como hasta más de 1:00? Ajajajajajajajaja…. Gracias por estar pendiente de la historia, por ser beta y hacerme ver alguna pendejada ortográfica que cometo, la verdad es que no soy muy versada en eso, así que muchas gracias amiga.

Muchas gracias a todos.


	14. Irreconciliable

**Capítulo 10: Irreconciliable.**

Hubo silencio, intencionado, profundo, queriendo mitigar el susto de la inesperada visita, después hubo cortesía, un tanto apresurada por parte del Sheikah quien con su mano extendida convido a la joven guerrera acercarse al cálido confort de la hoguera; Salma agradeció la invitación, siguió a Akela y se acomodó quedando cara a cara, evidenciando la prisa por expresar lo que debía decirse.

\- No pareces muy contento de verme – Comento Salma a modo de preludio, sospechando la incomodidad que provocaba su presencia.

Akela alimento el fuego con un leño y respondió tan suave como siempre - nada de eso, es solo que me has sorprendido, dime ¿Cómo supiste que merodeaba por aquí?

\- Hay ojos y oídos en muchas partes Akela, lo sabes ¿no es así?

Akela esbozo una media sonrisa, causada por la respuesta, tan simple, tan rápida, casi insolente, entonces deseoso de aligerar la conversación pregunto a la joven el motivo de su visita, fue allí que la sorna se deshizo del rostro de Salma, transformándola en seriedad ya que no traía buenas noticias; Akela frunció el ceño a velocidad de un pestañeo y con su penetrante mirar buscaba quebrar el repentino silencio, pero Salma lo evitaba, evitaba aquel callado insistir, luego se inclinó, apoyo sus brazos en sus piernas y agarro valor liberando un suspiro.

\- El talismán negro está en manos del enemigo.

Al tiempo que Salma dio la noticia, el fogón se agito y rugió discreta ante la caricia del viento, Akela achino los ojos en pos de la sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, espero pacientemente la culminación de la noticia, Salma por su parte agradeció internamente la educación de su interlocutor y una vez (como quien dice) regada la sopa, continuo explicando ese suceso tan claro y tan confuso a la vez; Akela simplemente escuchaba, asentía y analizaba, al finalizar llego a una decepcionante conclusión, su clan había dejado el mero espionaje, para convertirse en mercenarios o quien sabe las diosas que más. " _Maldita sea Impa, estas hundiendo a nuestra gente en la peor de las deshonras_ ", pensó irascible mientras canalizaba su sentir en la presión de sus puños.

\- Akela.

El aludido se desprendido del limbo de sus pensamientos, luego junto sus manos, apoyo su barbilla, miro a salma con ojos de consejo, de reprimenda, una mescla de cosas a decir verdad.

\- Escucha Salma, debes ser más precavida, al parecer están recurriendo a los servicios de los Sheikahs, ellos son astutos, peligrosos, capases de esconderse enfrente de tu nariz.

Atenta Salma escuchaba el consejo sin interrumpirlo, Akela desvió su mirar en la fogata intentando camuflar la molestia que le provocaba aquel dilema, el expresarse así de su antiguo clan como si de despreciable especie se tratase, cuando en realidad (según él) era la dirigencia el problema, pero continúo, debía disimular.

– La situación se ha agravado, pero aún hay esperanza, mientras conserven el talismán blanco; además falta encontrar el tercer talismán y dar con los elegidos, así que no desesperes, mantén un equilibrio en tu juicio, ya que de ti depende mucha gente.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo.

\- Créeme que comprendo lo que es tener grandes responsabilidades sobre los hombros.

Salma sonrió con amargura, ya que no supo si creer o rechazar su empatía, muy a pesar de reconocer su sensatez.

Entonces sucedió que el motivo de la visita estaba a punto de acabarse, pero antes de irse Salma comento, pero más que comentario era una testaruda e implícita pregunta.

\- Tus conocimientos nos han ayudado en más de una ocasión, por eso tú deberías…

Comprendiendo la insinuación, Akela interrumpió con un ademan negativo de su mano derecha.

\- No me pidas eso por favor, yo solo soy un informante ocasional, además otros asuntos me atañen y uniéndome abiertamente a la rebelión consumiría mi tiempo de tal modo que perdería el rumbo de mis objetivos.

Salma tuvo que comprenderlo (de nuevo) casi por obligación, después de todo vivir alerta todo el tiempo, con el temor de que te encuentren para recibir el peor castigo por "crimines de traición" no era nada agradable, sin embargo no dejaba de intentarlo por dos razones, la primera era porque sería más fácil recurrir al consejo de alguien tan astuto, sin tener que rebuscarse demasiado y segundo para vigilarlo, Akela era reservado, misterioso, como si ocultase algo, sospechas que no la dejaban tranquila pese a la disque confianza. A su vez Akela sabia (o tenía la sospecha) que Salma escondía uno que otro asunto , su liderazgo venia cargado en su genética, pero era joven, quizá como Zelda, pero a diferencia de ella, Salma era propensa a la impulsividad, alguien más aparte del estudioso Shad debía estarla asistiendo, por lo tanto este recelo en común imposibilitaba cualquier alianza permanente.

Entonces la conversación culmino, entre advertencias y encomiendas divinas, Salma se levantó, reforzó el asir de su espada, se despidió y se perdió en las tinieblas nocturnas, solo hasta que Akela dejo de percibir la presencia de Salma, permitió que la sílfide saliera de su escondite, la pequeña Ciela revoloteo vigorosamente expresando su aburrimiento, Akela sonrió cálido y amable, mientras le hacía entender lo peligroso que era para una criatura "extinta" dejarse ver.

* * *

Días habían pasado desde que el camino de los amigos se separó, días en los cuales se dejaba atrás los pueblos, las rutas y todo paisaje tanto feo como hermoso, y también el vandálico oficio consumía el tiempo, todo por suplir necesidades tan simples como un plato de comida, entonces ¿no era justo arrebatar a los que arrebatan, a esos ladrones vestidos de otro modo?

El sol había cambiado de posición y su calor también, la tarde empezaba, Link y Epona continuaban su viaje y cuando estaban ya próximo al pueblo donde pensaban quedarse, vio algunos transeúntes, con sus semblantes mesclados de hastió y dudas afligidas, también Link alcanzo a oír las palabras, "banda" "Goro", "vigilancia", "guardias"; entonces movido por la curiosidad Link decidió preguntar al próximo fulano que se cruzara en su camino, dos campesinos que por allí pasaban le respondieron.

\- La banda de Goro anda cerca y la guardia real les está pisando los talones, si tienes algo pendiente en el pueblo déjalo para otra ocasión porque cada extraño que pisa nuestro pueblo es capturado y sometido a interrogatorios.

Link suspiro con fastidio, ya que el destino le había puesto nuevas trabas, guardias del reino y una peligrosa banda con un largo historial de fechorías; Link era ladrón también pero a diferencia de él que asaltaba las pertenencias de los escasos favorecidos del rey, estos salvajes robaban y aniquilaban de manera indistinta, ya sea pobres o ricos, definitivamente el reino era tal cual una jungla donde la ley del más fuerte era la prevaleciente.

Entonces a regañadientes Link, reviso su mapa curtido, y trazo la nueva ruta, un bosquecillo rajado por el serpentear de un rio y un par de pueblos, era lo más rápido pese a la gran vuelta que debía dar, pero sí de esa forma podía evitarse problemas, no había otra opción que tomarla.

El sol volvía a cambiar, esta vez parecía desgarrar las nubes con sus hilos de luz crepuscular, las aves se amontonaban, pillando sin sincronía, como si fuera charla de locos, buscando entre las ramas y huecos un lugar para dormir.

\- Una hora falta para que anochezca – Dijo mientras clavaba su mirar en los árboles que se levantaban como pilares imponentes.

De repente un lejano retumbo quebró la calma, Epona resoplo inquieta al sentir bajo sus cascos, una iracunda marcha acercarse rápidamente, Link cubrió su rostro casi por instinto, halo las riendas de la potra y le ordeno alejarse para buscar un escondite, unos altos arbustos sirvieron para tal propósito, entonces entraron a escena los artífices del escándalo, eran jinetes embriagados de adrenalina y deseos de deshacerse de la molestia, tras de ellos venia una escolta imperial enardecidos también, deseosos de atrapar o matarl; Link y Epona observaban desde una distancia muy prudencial; cuando de repente la barbarie se desato, gritos de guerra, caballos encabritándose y relinchando de miedo, ladrones y soldados peleando salvajemente, después hubo jinetes derribados por culpa del descontrol de sus corceles o por las heridas recibidas. Hasta que termino, los soldados habían dominado con cierta dificultad a sus enemigos, algunos yacían muertos en un charco de su propia sangre, otros quedaron vivos resintiendo los cortes y/o golpes. Link y Epona continuaban esperando el momento para salir y respirar en paz, entonces uno de los soldados, quizá el que estaba al mando, bajo de su caballo para abrirse paso entre sus hombres, agarro a uno de los vencidos por el cuello de su camisa y le obligo a mirarlo directo a los ojos, pronuncio unas palabras, que Link no pudo interpretar correctamente debido a la distancia; no se supo que fue lo que se dijo, pero el ladrón le arrojo a la cara un escupitajo mesclado con sangre; enfurecido el capitán limpio su cara con el dorso de su mano, desenfundo su espada y de un zarpazo lo degolló, Link supo que los derrotados pertenecían a la banda de Goro, lo supo cuando vio el tipo de tatuaje que cargaban algunos; entonces sintió un inexplicable chispazo de cólera, de compasión o de a saber que, porque a pesar de que ellos eran de las peores calañas de Hyrule, no merecían morir como meros perros callejeros.

Repentinamente uno de los soldados se acercó tímidamente a su superior, susurro algo en su oído, después hubo una calma fría, y áspera, tal repentino cambio puso a Link nervioso, maldiciendo su suerte por estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado. Pasaron unos cinco minutos, antes de que el motivo de la espera fuera revelado, Link abrió los ojos de par en par, tensando aún más sus nervios cuando los vio llegar, eran dos, con esos atuendos oscuros tan imperdible, tan recelosos en encubrir su identidad y ese símbolo rojo, ese maldito ojo rojo adornándoles las telas.

\- Sheikahs – Pronuncio en su mente.

¿A que habían venido? ¿Qué interés tenían en unos míseros ladrones, si se suponía que ellos eran una división especial? En ese momento Link deseo tener más capacidad auditiva para poder captar la conversación, mas solo podía ver semblantes de inconformidad. Por otro lado Epona empezaba inquietarse, resollando y zarandeando la cabeza; _Shhhhhh_... Callo Link mientras posaba su mano en la crin del corcel para tranquilizarla.

Minutos después la conversación termino, los soldados se llevaban presos a los ladrones a fuerza de empujones; al parecer la visita de los Sheikahs había salvado la vida de los bandidos sobrevivientes. Link estaba seguro que una vez se fueran todos, podía salir de su escondite, pero lo que no supo fue que, la inquietud del corcel y ese _Shhhh_... Había llamado la atención de uno de los Sheikahs, su compañero espero que los guardias se fueran para preguntarle lo que ocurría.

\- Alguien nos estuvo espiando.

\- ¿Por dónde?

\- Detrás de nosotros.

Solo hasta que los Sheikahs se fueron y se dejó de escuchar el bravío trote de los corceles Link salió de su escondrijo, justo a tiempo ya que faltaba media hora por lo menos para que anocheciera y se transformara. Pero al no más salir el ambiente cambio, se sentía asfixiante, el soplo gélido y algunas aves cantoras, no hacían más que acentuar la tensión, de repente Link vio en la distancia un destello, abrió los ojos de par en par y halando las riendas de Epona se apartó de la trayectoria de dos dardos que quedaron prendidos en la corteza, la garañona relincho asustada mientras Link intentaba calmarla halando sus riendas con una mano, y empuñando la espada con la otra.

Link volvió halar con fuerza la correa, para presionar a Epona a dar la vuelta y escapar; pero la explosión una bomba de humo asusto al corcel quien se encabrito de tal modo que boto a Link; pronto él se vio atrapado en la humareda, aferrando su espada con fuerza y tratando de discernir alguna amenaza, luego oyó pasos que venían tras de él, instintivamente dejo ir un zarpazo con su espada, pero el filo no corto ningún objetivo, volvió a oír pasos, pero esta vez no pudo reaccionar con la misma rapidez a un puñetazo en la cabeza y una patada en el estómago, tan fuerte fue el impacto de esta última que lo arrojo unos cuantos centímetros; el humo se dispersó y Link estaba en el suelo tratando de halar el aire que se le escapó por el impacto de la patada, entonces los vio, eran los mismos Sheikahs que estaban hace un rato con los soldados, mirándolo con esas frías opalinas rojas.

\- Vendrás con nosotros y más te vale que sea por las buenas. Dijo uno de los guerreros.

Link no contesto, ya que Akela en su momento le había dado una extraña advertencia, de nunca permitir que un Sheikah conociera su voz, consejo que no comprendía, pero no estaba dispuesto a desobedecer, luego Link sintió un fuerte palpitar, miro hacia el cielo y vio con sumo terror que los rayos crepusculares estaban diluyéndose.

\- Maldita sea, tengo que salir de aquí o ellos me descubrirán -Pensó mientras gruñía de cólera.

Epona al ver la apretada situación en la que se encontraba su amo y amigo, valientemente corrió hacia donde estaba uno de los Sheikahs y se encabrito tirando fuertes patadas con sus patas delanteras con la intención de alejarlo, Link sonrió y en un rápido impulso de sus brazos logro levantarse, a punto estaba de ayudar a Epona cuando el otro Sheikahs se interpuso en su camino, era de complexión delicada, su cabello color rubio cubría delicadamente parte de sus facciones, acentuando aún más el misterio de su identidad, sus ojos rojos eran pálidos como si su pupila estuviera ausente.

Link volvió a sentir ese palpitar, ese aviso, avivando más su desesperación, maniobrando su espada con furia, tenía que quitarlo de allí, tenía que, el Sheikah por su parte se agachaba, se hacía de lado, sentía el minúsculo aire que provocaba el abanicar de la espada, interponía por momentos sus dagas para frenar la ira de este guerrero, tan distinto, tan hábil a cualquiera que pudiera haber enfrentado.

Al ver la tensa situación, el otro Sheikah volvió su mirada a la furiosa Epona y entre sonrisas burlonas le dijo:

\- Tienes suerte que odie lastimar animales, más si es un caballo.

Entonces con un salto acrobático, logro burlar el frenesí de Epona y corrió asistir a su pareja, giro su cadena y la arrojo, esta se enredó en la espada de Link con éxito y de un solo jalón se la quito de las manos, de pronto Link se vio desarmado, acorralado por los dos Sheikahs.

\- Muy bien amigo, hablemos – se burló el Sheikah a la vez que se acercaba con cautela, girando su cadena.

Epona no estaba dispuesta a quedarse mirando y en un desesperado intento volvió arremeter en contra de sus enemigos, Link en un rápido movimiento, casi inconsciente, logro montar a Epona de un salto y a toda velocidad se adentraron a la arboleda.

\- No escaparas - dijo el Sheikah de la cadena.

El sol seguía ocultándose con lentitud y el palpitar de Link seguía intensificándose, la metamorfosis estaba cerca.

\- ¡Link oigo un rio!

Link arrugo la cara de miedo, estaba empezando a entenderle a Epona, la transformación ya había empezado. El sonido del cauce estaba más y más cerca, entonces lo vieron, un rio turbulento, que con su amplitud era como herida abierta del bosque, había un tronco derribado, macizo y grande que parecía ser la única conexión de ese lado del bosque con el otro, estaban ya próximo a cruzarlo cuando de repente Link sintió algo clavarse en su hombro, gruño de dolor, soltó las riendas y cayó al rio.

\- ¡Link! – Grito Epona al ver como su amo era arrastrado rio abajo y sin perder tiempo Link corrió rio abajo.

Link intentaba mantenerse a flore, luchando contra la brava corriente, con su transformación y una parálisis extraña que se expandía por su cuerpo, una correntada lo sumergió, volviendo a sacarlo a los pocos minutos, pero ya transformado en bestia, el remolinear era fuerte, más Link no estaba dispuesto a entregarse a las garras de la muerte, así que con tenacidad movió sus ahora patas con todas sus fuerzas; de repente la corriente cambio, halaba más fuerte y sonaba diferente, Link volteo su mirada y miro aterrado que inevitablemente se dirigía a una cascada, el lobo cayó en picada casi sin fuerzas y fue a dar a las faldas de la catarata, hundiéndose como pesada piedra. Después abrió los ojos de golpe, su hocico empezó a burbujear al tiempo que la desesperación invadía su ser y sus pulmones se llenaban de agua.

\- No moriré ahogado y mucho menos con esta apariencia.

Con esas palabras recobro el coraje, ignoro el doloroso calambre y con la poca movilidad que aún le quedaba, movió sus patas para emerger de aquel atrapante espacio líquido, con mucho esfuerzo Link logro salir, agarro una bocanada de aire y nado utilizando solo su pata izquierda y sus patas traseras, ayudado por la corriente que por fortuna bajo la cascada era mucho más mansa. Llego a una orilla minado de piedras, raíces húmedas, jadeando y adolorido, arrastrándose a duras penas, hasta que ya no pudo más y se quedó rodeado de lodosas enredaderas, luchando por mantenerse consciente.

\- Maldita sea, no puedo moverme, esos malditos Sheikahs seguramente me envenenaron con algo.

La noche era ya omnipresente, desolada, siendo la catarata la única fuente de escándalo y Link inmóvil y cansado, sentía que sus canidos parpados le pesaban cada vez más, a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, de repente una silueta surgió moviéndose grácil por todo el lugar, la aparición arranco a Link de su forzado descanso, sacudió la cabeza con violencia, auto exigiéndose a mantener la consciencia.

La luna en fase de gibosa creciente con su tenue luz revelo la identidad del merodeador, haciendo que el corazón de Link diera un súbito salto, al reconocer al mismo Sheikah con el que había peleado, y el paralizado e indefenso, convencido de que su secreto había sido descubierto, su aflicción se acrecentó cuando el Sheikah enfoco su frio mirar hacia donde él se encontraba, haciendo que instintivamente Link mostrara sus amenazantes colmillos, minutos después apareció el otro Sheikah, todo estaba perdido, nada podía hacerse.

* * *

Resplandores fastidiosos de alba interrumpieron el sueño, y con el mover de sus extremidades despertó ese dolor, ese calambre tan raro, el minúsculo sonido de unas cadenas le obligo a enfocar su vista en sus tobillos aferrados a unos grilletes. Entonces Link recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, llenándolo de ira y miedo, luego con un rápido mirar intento discernir el lugar donde se encontraba, extrañándolo de inmediato, había heno y paja por doquier, estaba en una celda sí, pero más parecía un establo que una cárcel y lo más extraño, una canasta de mimbre frente suyo, en su interior había pan fresco, una pierna de jamón ahumado y una botella oliendo a café, Link se acercó gateando a la canasta, miro con ojos de hambre y escepticismo el delicioso contenido, pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- No es veneno lo que se te esta dando, si es eso lo que estás pensando.

Link levanto la mirada al tiempo que escucho esa voz cargada de resentimiento, las palabras se esfumaron de su boca, al nomas reconocer al dueño o mejor dicho a la dueña de esa voz.

\- Si no quieres comer allá tú, más no puede hacerse.

\- ¿Ilia? – Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

Pero la joven lejos de responderle, le miro con desprecio, se dio la vuelta y salió del establo azotando la puerta estrepitosamente.

La mente de Link pasó un par de minutos atada al limbo de la impresión y una vez devuelto a la realidad grito el nombre de la joven, pero Ilia no hacía caso, pese a que podía escucharlo perfectamente desde fuera del establo; al ver que la joven no venía Link no insistió más, se dejó caer en el heno e intento reconstruir los hechos de la pasada noche; primero analizo su encuentro con los Sheikahs, específicamente con el que había peleado, analizando desde su anatomía hasta su comportamiento.

\- Cuando caí al rio – reflexiono- seguramente vio cuando me transforme, pero al llegar rio abajo, parecía… desorientada.

Luego analizo su llegada a ese establo y el actuar de Ilia, todo era un rompecabezas que no podía resolver, a menos que le ayudasen un poco, pero al parecer ella sentía un fuerte rencor hacia él, ya que en circunstancias normales no se hubiera comportado de esa manera, más Link la comprendía, puesto que años atrás él estuvo a punto de matarla.

Perderse en sus pensamientos ayudo a mitigar el tiempo de encierro, era pasado el mediodía cuando Ilia llego de nuevo con otra canasta de mimbre llena de comida, Link se levantó al no más verla, haciendo que ella detuviera sus pasos súbitamente, hiriendo profundamente a Link, con su defensiva reacción, Ilia no solo le guardaba rencor si no también un acérrimo temor.

\- Ilia.

Pronuncio el prisionero con desgarradora tristeza, pero Ilia lo miro de tal forma que Link no supo interpretar si era odio, miedo, tristeza o las tres cosas a la vez, la joven a regañadientes se armó de valor para dar un paso seguido del otro, logando llegar a la jaula a dejar la canasta al alcance de Link.

\- El veneno no era mortal – Dijo - pero era un paralizante doloroso, quizá hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana dejaras de sentir sus efectos.

Confundido por el repentino diagnostico Link repitió su nombre, tratando de adivinar su sentir, ya que hasta ese momento Ilia se había comportado distante y cortante, pero con esas palabras noto un ápice de ese cariño de antaño, entonces incapaz de soportar esa actitud tan difusa, cuestiono con suma premura.

\- ¿No me reconoces?

Ilia no le contesto enseguida, se levantó y solo cuando estaba cerca de la puerta le hablo por última vez.

\- Tal como te lo dije hoy o mañana en la mañana el efecto del veneno terminara, después de eso dejare que te larges de aquí.

Ilia se fue, dejando a Link resentido con su actitud, el jamás se hubiera atrevido a lastimarla, todo fue culpa de esa maldición pero ¿cómo haría para hacérselo entender?

La oscuridad empezaba a extender sus dominios sobre la faz terrestre y con ella la forma bestial hacia su relevo como siempre. Ilia se dirigía a dejar la misma canasta de comida, acerco su mano a la manilla del establo, pero antes de abrir un gruñido interrumpió sus acciones, asomo un ojo por la hendidura del portón, quedando al límite del terror con lo que vio, reviviendo aquella horrible primera vez, en que Link dejo de ser él, para convertirse en fiera, entonces halo su manga izquierda dejando al descubierto tres marcas que recorrían su antebrazo, después repaso las yemas de sus dedos, sobre otras marcas cercanas a su cuello, cicatrices físicas y emocionales que nunca pudieron borrarse, luego un aullido la arranco del trance, acrecentando la indecisión de si darle de cenar o no. Y Link paseándose ansioso por el reducido espacio, luchando con los efectos de la luna llena, ya que eran esas noches donde su raciocinio era más frágil, el rechinar del portón hizo vibrar sus orejas, volteo su mirada y vio a Ilia parada con canasta en mano, pero algo diferente había en su mirar; al principio no podía discernir si eran ojos de odio, miedo, o resentimiento, pero esta vez era perfectamente legible su temor, entonces incapaz de soportarlo, haciendo acopio de todo su juicio, Link se echó sumiso con la cabeza baja, aventando sus orejas hacia atrás, abanicando su rabo suavemente.

\- Link.

Pronuncio Ilia incrédula y confusa, Link noto un atisbo de condescendencia en su voz, luego aulló lastimeramente con la intención de hacerle entender que no solo conservaba su razón (con mucho esfuerzo) sino que también sería incapaz de dañarla de nuevo, entonces Ilia agarro valor, se acercó a paso lento a los barrotes, y al mirarlo con esa posición sumisa como que si de un perro casero se tratase, se dejó de caer de rodillas y rompió en llanto, Link la miro con ojos de cariño, al tiempo que deseaba poder estrecharla en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente Ilia llego a la misma hora de ayer, con una canasta en su mano derecha y un bulto en su brazo izquierdo, Link pensaba que la experiencia de anoche había ablandado su corazón, pero no fue así, ella solo dejo la canasta, evito cruzar su mirada con la suya y sin decir palabra alguna se fue. Link suspiro con tristeza ¿no obtendría jamás su perdón? ¿La maldición le había arrebatado para siempre a esa hermana que tanto quiso? después enfoco su vista al paquete que le dejo, esta vez no solo era la canasta con comida, si no que también ropa limpia y encima de las prendas un par de llaves.

\- Ilia – pronuncio con pesar y sin comprender el sentir de su hermana.

Con el estómago lleno y ropa limpia Link salió del establo, un lejano resoplo le hizo mirar a lado suyo, alegrándose al límite al ver que Epona se encontraba bien, Link se acercó, arrimo su cabeza contra la de ella y con suaves caricias le expresaba lo mucho que la extrañaba.

\- Cumplí mi palabra de dejar que te largaras de aquí, pero no permitiré que te lleves a Epona.

Link quedo de piedra al escucharla, ella se acercó a la potra, acaricio su cabeza y con gélido tono continuo.

\- Me doy cuenta por las circunstancias en las que te encontré, el tipo de vida que llevas, y a los peligros que la expones.

\- Ilia por favor, no puedo irme sin ella.

\- Hay un pueblo cerca de aquí, puedes conseguirte otro caballo.

\- No se trata solo de un medio de transporte, ella y yo tenemos un vínculo especial.

\- Te recuerdo que yo también forme parte de su crianza, ella también tiene un vínculo conmigo.

Pronto Link se vio entre la espada en la pared, no podía marcharse sin Epona pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Ilia tenía razón, había arrastrado a Epona a una vida agitada y difícil, Ilia al ver la reticencia del joven por marcharse, saco un cuchillo y le amenazo con herirlo si no se iba, en seguida Link supo el poco dominio que tenía Ilia sobre el arma, pudiendo desarmarla en cualquier instante, pero no quería volver a dejarla con amargos recuerdos. Epona incapaz de tolerar la tensa situación de sus amos, se encabrito y reuniendo toda su fuerza muscular logro zafarse de las riendas, para interponerse en medio de los dos jóvenes, después se arrimó a Link mientras zarandeaba la cabeza enérgicamente y azotaba sus cascos contra el suelo.

\- Así que haz preferido a Link antes que a mí -Pensó con pesar, al tiempo que comprendía su sentir, entonces derrotada por la decisión de Epona, le pregunto a Link su próximo destino.

\- Al bosque Kokiri – Respondió con seria verdad, temiendo que su respuesta engrosara las dudas de Ilia por concederle la custodia de Epona.

\- Dicen que ese bosque esta maldito – dijo sonriendo con amargura.

\- Es preciso que valla, talvez allí encuentre una cura para este mal.

Un punto de luz brillo en los ojos de Ilia, al no más oír ese atisbo de esperanza, luego engancho su mirada con la de Link buscando la verdad, después suspiro y le pidió que esperara, entro en la humilde cabaña, tardándose no más de cinco minutos en regresar con una alforja.

\- Regresaba de unas diligencias cuando encontré a Epona en medio de la noche, estaba bastante alterada, fue ella quien me condujo hacia ti, fue por ella que decidí ayudarte y eliminar como pude la ponzoña que te estaba atormentando, lo demás es historia que ya sabes, creo que todas tus pertenencias están intactas, revísalas, porque no aceptare ningún reclamo.

Saliendo de su propio estupor, Link revolvió el interior de la alforja, sintiendo un enorme alivio a los pocos minutos al encontrar el libro y la llave que con tanto sacrifico pudo conseguirse.

\- Gracias Ilia… yo, siento….

\- Si tienes todo listo lárgate de aquí y llévate a Epona antes que me arrepienta – Corto Ilia dándole la espalda, tratando de retener las lágrimas.

Entonces Link comprendió que aún era prematuro intentar enmendar el pasado, así que monto en su caballo y se fue, no sin antes agradecer y prometer reparara el daño algún día, libre de maldiciones, Ilia fingió no escuchar y volteo a verlo solo hasta que jinete y corcel eran una mancha en la distancia.

El día se fue con el pasar de las horas e Ilia confinada en la cabaña, intentaba deleitarse con su cena, pero el inesperado encuentro con Link la tenía enredada entre la nostalgia, incapacidad para perdonar y remordimiento por haberle quitado eso, sentimientos enemigos que no la dejaban tranquila. El repentino golpeteo de la puerta la saco del batallar de sentires, se acercó a la puerta, asomo sus ojos por una ventanilla deslizable y una vez comprobada la identidad del visitante, dejo pasar a un misterioso personaje, cubierto con una capucha negra de la cabeza a los pies, de cuerpo macizo y alto.

\- Empezaba a preocuparme.

\- Perdona la demora Ilia, pero te explicaremos en el camino, ahora ven, Enzo nos está esperando -Invito aquel misterioso grandulón, posando una recia mano de piedra en el hombro de la muchacha.

Mientras tanto una roja fogata, bailaba ella sola en medio de la oscuridad, emitiendo su cómodo calor, los canidos ojos de Link enfocaban un punto vacío, mientras que su mente no podía salir de la deriva.

\- Debes comprenderla, ella ha sufrido mucho me conto algunas cosas.

Arrancado de la ensoñación, Link volvió su mirar, sintiendo un dejo de incomodidad al compararse con un libro abierto de emociones; Epona de nuevo adivino el motivo de su abstracción.

\- Es irreconciliable.

\- Debes darle tiempo, eso es todo.

Luego miro hacia la alforja donde guardaba el libro y dijo.

\- Cuando todo esto termine volveré a la tal ansiada normalidad, pero con ella perderé la única ventaja de este mal.

Epona guardo silencio al no comprender el mensaje de su amo.

\- Dime Epona ¿Por qué no quisiste quedarte con Ilia, seguramente hubieras tenido una vida más tranquila?

\- No necesito tranquilidad, me duele separarme de Ilia pero yo deseo seguir a tu lado ya que juntos empezamos este viaje y juntos lo terminaremos.

\- Ay Epona, Lo único que lamentare es que una vez se rompa la maldición ya no podremos hablar como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora

\- Ni tu ni Ilia han necesitado palabras, ya que nuestro vínculo va más allá de estas.

Link pronuncio el nombre de su compañera, embobado de ternura y miro al pringado negro cielo agradeciendo a las diosas por su dulce compañía en este periplo tan difícil.

* * *

Y así transcurrió el lapso en varios días, andando tranquilo, tan tranquilo como si el destino mismo se hubiera cansado de interferir en su camino; y llego al fin, por segunda vez a ese bosque, donde resonaban rumores de maldiciones y destinos terribles.

Pero algo había de diferente esta vez, a pesar de ser el mismo bosques, con sus mismos árboles, y el mismo salvaje cuchichear, pero algo faltaba, estaba seguro. Con trote pausado Epona guio a Link entre la espesura, recordando perfectamente la ruta que siguió cuando cargaba a su vapuleado amigo, cerca estaban de su objetivo cuando de presto, apareció una pesada silueta moviéndose en la distancia, Link forzando su vista logro identificar al caminante; era un ogro de piel oscura, quizá rozando los dos metros, con ojos amarillentos y tristes, Link desenvaino su espada, pero Epona zarandeo su cuerpo y resoplo como regañándolo por su bélica reacción. Link comprendió la reprenda, guardo su espada y siguió su camino.

Y llegaron a la entrada de ese santuario, tan rudimentario, destruido por la acción del tiempo, abrazado por algunas plantas trepadoras. Sin gastar un precioso minuto Link agradeció la guía de Epona, desmonto y se adentró sin vacilación.

Link siguió la ruta de la vez pasada, pero ya no escuchaba el lejano aullar de lobo, ni sentía aquel imperioso llamado que lo cautivo la primera vez; la razón se revelo una vez entro a la cámara, la prisionera había desaparecido, siendo las cadenas regadas en el piso, el único vestigio de su estadía, de pronto dejo caer la alforja y sintió como la confusión y la cólera aumentaba como agua apunto de bullir; había pasado otra vez, el destino, quizás las mismas diosas se habían burlado de él.

\- Haz cumplido tu tarea, pero haz venido demasiado tarde.

Instintivamente Link desenvaino, mientras trataba localizar la procedencia de ese vozarrón tan profundo

\- Te pido perdón, debes pensar que has sido engañado, pero no es así, se llevaron a la hechicera hace un par de semanas y yo no pude evitarlo.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¡Muéstrate! – Rugió Link al vacío.

\- Me temo que por el momento no puedo mostrarme ante ti, pero si puedo revelarte que soy el señor de este bosque.

\- ¡Basta de misterios!

El trato suave del misterioso regente no logro calmar la defensiva del muchacho, fue allí que supo que los rodeos no harían más que acrecentar su ira, entonces decidió ir al grano, ofrecerle un nuevo trato.

\- Si traes la llave de Zakrom colócala donde estaba la hechicera.

Link bajo la guardia a regañadientes, miro hacia arriba mitad escéptico, mitad esperanzado, recogió la alforja, saco la llave que se escondía detrás de la pasta delantera del libro y la coloco en ese abandonado espacio, al no más hacer ponerlo, un pilar de luz cubrió la extraña llave, haciendo que instintivamente Link interpusiera su brazo para proteger sus ojos del cegador resplandor, cuando el fulgor se esfumo, vio con total asombro que la extraña llave se había transformado en un collar negro que terminaba en un colgante cristal blanco.

\- Con la fusión de la magia que la hechicera dejo y la mía, ha sido creado este amuleto, úsalo para repeler los efectos de tu mal, pero te advierto que no debes quitártelo en ningún momento, si no la maldición volverá al instante.

Link tomo el collar, lo observo revés y derecho, preguntándose si realmente funcionaria, si podía confiar en las palabras de este etéreo señor.

\- Escucha ahora joven, te suplico que busques a la hechicera y ocultes el libro en las profundidades de la región de Toronbo, no temas, la joya que te dejo Lana servirá de guía para tales propósitos.

Link volvió a levantar la vista, se colocó el collar al tiempo que prometió cumplir la petición, sin embargo, un ápice de duda mancho la promesa, el remedio estaba ya en las manos del joven, entonces ¿qué obligación tenía de cumplir? Sin embargo el enigmático soberano confiaba pese a los riesgos de una posible traición, sospechaba que él tenía algo especial, por eso no quiso valerse de crueles chantaje, dándole a Link libertad de opción.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola gente aquí klyvan les saluda y les trae un nuevo capítulo.

Okey hablemos del capítulo, en primer lugar quiero hacer un llamado a la comprensión, la madurez la paciencia :) por el actuar de Ilia ustedes dirán: " _puchica ya la caga_ " xD pero debo recordarles lo que ocurrió en el capítulo 4, pero dejare que usted saque sus propias conclusiones.

Creo que la identidad de los Sheikahs es más que obvia xD

Y por último aquí vemos que Link ha obtenido la tal cura, por lo tanto damos por finalizado el fic y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado, pasemos a voces distantes de Metroid xD….. ahhhhhh…. No gentes cálmense, esto arroz no se ha cocido aun xD quizá dirán que la solución ha caído demasiado pronto, si apenas vamos por el capítulo 10, lo único que les puedo adelantar es que este remedio meterá a Link en otro tipo de problemas que se conocerán en su momento.

En otras noticias hago de su conocimiento que los capítulos serán de una vez por mes o mes y medio.

También Quiero dar la bienvenida a EgrettWilliams y a DarkCat cuando se pase por acá.

Muchas gracias gentes por sus comentarios y visitas.

Saludos.


	15. Errores

**Capítulo 11: Errores.**

Parecía otra dimensión, donde solo había dolor, oscuridad, miedo y a veces silencio. Y hablando de esto último era mejor así, ya que escuchar lo que en la distancia ocurría desesperaba, o hacía temblar de miedo; era cuestión de tiempo para que le tocara su turno. El tortuoso turno comenzaba al escuchar el rechinar de la puerta, después al verlo a él, ese cruel desconocido con sus facciones tapadas de negro, a veces entraba con garrote, a veces sin nada, no importaba la verdad, el motivo de su llegada era el mismo.

Siempre hacia las mismas preguntas ¿dónde? ¿Quién es?, cada pregunta acompañado de un azote, pero ¿Cómo responder a tales preguntas, si su llegada fue espontanea? ¿Cómo revelar la identidad de un supuesto socio? Pero más importante, sentía que no debía revelar nada por su bien y por el de los demás.

El verdugo por su parte, se cansaba de este juego, pese a su disfrute de ver la sangre en sus nudillos o en el garrote (dependiendo la situación) pero debía respetar el límite impuesto; al mismo tiempo se confundía ya que este "paquete" de frágil anatomía y posible corta edad, era o muy terca o ignorante en definitiva, sea como sea debía sacarle información.

Por fortuna (por decirlo así) las golpizas no eran diarias y cuando ocurrían eran relativamente breves sin mencionar que gozaba de ciertos privilegios a comparar con otros reos, entonces "la dimensión" se volvía callada, pero no menos insufrible, ya que el dolor de los golpes no era la única tortura, era allí cuando los pensamientos y las preguntas rebotaban en su mente, conocía los motivos, las sospechas, aceptaba el castigo de su estupidez, pero ¿No debería ser su sufrimiento compartido? ¿Cuánta independencia había logrado? Un hilo de sangre se deslizo desde el corte de su ceja hasta el final de su rostro, interrumpiendo sus preguntas, entonces se limpió con el dorso de la mano, para después cobijarse a sí misma, temblando de dolor.

Fascinación e ilusión era lo que sentía con la leyenda que transcendía el tiempo, había estudiado mil y un libros, practicado mil y un veces, todo para ese momento, el momento donde su guía seria como una luz que disipara las tinieblas de la duda, pero he aquí que la buena intención escondía otro motivo, un motivo tan suyo.

Ese día el sol brillaba intensamente y las nubes eran apenas gasas de polvo que derivaban en el celestial firmamento y ellos entre la alegría y solemnidad, afinando detalles para aquel tradicional acontecimiento. Un hada revoloteaba entre los ocupados pueblerinos, buscando, preguntándose a donde diablos se había metido; hasta que encontró a quien buscaba, descansando en la suavidad del pasto, con la mirada prendida en el cielo, como mirando un anhelo; la sílfide analizo la situación un rato antes de acercarse y preguntar:

\- Entiendo que es un gran honor, pero ¿tan terrible fuera si no te escogieran?

La pregunta le regreso a la realidad de un brinco, volvió su mirada a la recién llegada y respondió con una sonrisa, pero incapaz de enmascarar su preocupación.

\- No, sé que haría un espléndido trabajo, pero no puedo evitar este sentir.

\- Te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua, mejor anímate y prepárate que ya casi es hora.

* * *

 **Martes 10 del año 20XX**

 _Saludos:_

 _Espero por las diosas te encuentres bien, han pasado apenas unos meses desde el nombramiento y créeme que no me acostumbro a tu ausencia, permíteme informarte que las cosas están bien por aquí, demasiado bien diría yo, es aburrido, letárgico; dime ¿has olvidado ya nuestra tierra? ¿Hay más emoción por allá? ¿Debería sentir envidia por ti? no tomes a mal esta última pregunta, es solo un jocoso capricho que cosquillea mi mente, lo acepto, si fuiste tú en mi lugar es porque la voluntad de las diosas así lo quiso._

 _Los Ornis son excelentes en este asunto de los recados, así que permíteme utilizar este medio para mantenernos comunicados, espero tener noticias tuyas a la brevedad posible._

 _Que las diosas te protejan._

 _ **Jueves 12 del año 20XX**_

 _Te saludo:_

 _Me llena de dicha tener noticias tuyas y de nuestro hogar, tus preguntas me causan gracia, puesto que quizá te decepcionara saber que no hay mucha acción, al menos no una que te satisfaga, debido a la dimensión de nuestro deber; decirte que me encuentro bien, la fracción de esta zona ha sido muy amable desde que llegue, y el regente no es la excepción, un ser tan lleno de sapiencia y bondad, he aprendido tanto de él, de sus vivencias, me ha hablado mucho de él, de su compañera y todos los que estuvieron involucrados en aquel oscuro episodio._

 _Esta brisa remolinea de un modo distinto, es como si hablara del pasado a cada soplo, me llena de emoción todo esto, mi curiosidad se intensifica ¿algún día lo veré?_

 _Por otro lado me parece excelente utilizar este medio para comunicarnos, espero podamos vernos alguna vez._

 _Que las diosas te protejan._

\- Que bien caían esos recados y la verdad es que tú lo hubieras hecho mejor.

El barullo le arranco sus remembranzas, tan diferente al que se había mal acostumbrado, luego la puerta se abrió de golpe, pero esta vez eran otros los que entraban, jadeaban, con espada en mano, y todo cambio cuando de un solo jalón se la llevaron; apenas si reacciono.

* * *

Habían muchos, indignados, inconformes, entristecidos por la actual situación, eran como semillas regadas por el viento, pero pocos eran los atrevidos, los que se valían de la incógnita y las sombras, ¿locos y tontos? quizá, pero con un objetivo claro; libertad.

Era una noche lluviosa y él estaba parado frente a una ventana empañada por un lado y del otro chorreaba gotas cristalinas, él de anatomía fibrosa, tenía el cabello corto de negro pulcro, de ojos azulados donde brillaba un raro matiz de bondad e ira.

\- Enzo.

El aludido volteo a ver a su interlocutor al instante, enmascarando su distracción con una mirada de respeto, aunque un tanto fingida, su interlocutor arqueo una media sonrisa, ya que sabía que ese respeto veces era por mera obligación, además su voz lo había sacado del limbo de sus pensares, de los cuales tenía una vaga idea.

\- Debes ser paciente ya regresara.

\- Me preocupo mucho por mis camaradas, me volví más cuidadoso hace tiempo.

\- Pero debes confiar.

\- Y usted desconfiar más, ser menos ingenuo.

El dialogo se detuvo por unos instantes y solo se oyó el constante chispeo de la lluvia sobre el techo y la llama de la chimenea ondeo con brusquedad.

\- Disculpe – Dijo Enzo consciente de su insolencia.

El oyente sonrió con bondad, sabía que Enzo era así, decía sin tapujos lo que se le venía a la mente; a punto estaban de responder a las disculpas, cuando el estrepitoso toque de la puerta detuvo sus acciones, entonces ellos empuñaron sus armas y se acercaron a la puerta con cautela.

\- Soy yo, Ilia – Se escuchó desde afuera.

Al reconocer la voz ambos suspiraron aliviados e inmediatamente la dejaron pasar. La chica entro temblando de frio, frotándose las manos, escurriendo agua, su capa apenas si la había protegido del chaparrón, saludo a los presentes con una reverencia, luego de tomar una bocanada de aire la chica informo, iniciando con un "todo salió de acuerdo al plan". La satisfacción lleno el ambiente, Enzo se acercó a la joven y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros, al tiempo que le sonreía, felicitándola por su buena labor, luego hablo para los presentes una vez pasada la pequeña euforia.

\- Esperemos un poquito a que pase la lluvia para largarnos de aquí.

La lucha sigue sobre dolores intensos e intenciones diversas, no ceden ni los unos ni los otros, y yo como el último de la antigua orden tengo los años gastados y los errores ceñidos en mi mente; aun así, guio como puedo a "los nuevos". Tal como lo dijiste Aragón serán como semillas regadas por el viento, ella es el vivo recuerdo de tu predicción y Casiuss orgullo Hyliano que luchaste hasta morir, viviste extrañándolo, arrepentido de su abandono. Todo hasta que el héroe aparezca. – Pensó el viejo sabio mientras veía a Enzo e Ilia.

La lluvia se fue una hora después, y al instante los presentes se fueron también, el viejo se fue solo pese a la insistencia de los chicos; Enzo e Ilia se fueron juntos por oscuros y lodosos senderos y el viento desprendía el rezago cristalino de las hojas.

\- ¿Que haremos ahora? – Pregunto la joven con la intención de romper el silencio que se había impuesto.

\- Yo tengo que ir a revisar algunas cosas y tú te quedaras aquí hasta que envié a Darunia por ti, serás la fuente principal de información, por favor ten cuidado.

\- Como tú digas Enzo – Respondió Ilia con seriedad.

* * *

Su despertar fue brusco, provocado por el estremecer del suelo, espero a que sus ojos pudieran enfocar un punto, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de presto, más el dolor le obligo a acostarse al instante.

\- No deberías apresurarte – Dijo un hombre que estaba frente suyo.

Solo la voz de ese hombre le hizo despertar en su totalidad y darse cuenta que no solo estaban ellos si no cuatro personas más, adentro del vagón de una carreta, luego noto algunos vendajes cubriéndole las heridas.

De repente la carreta se detuvo y a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió al compás de un rechinar pavoroso, no hubo luz que cegara a los pasajeros al salir, puesto que la noche estaba ya avanzada y esos árboles con sus ramas centenarias cubrían parcialmente el pringado firmamento, pero nadie sabía en qué región estaban, ni siquiera si estaban Hyrule.

Un desordenado palabrerío le hizo entender la situación, asustándose de inmediato, por su seguridad debía abandonarlos, así que haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que tenía distrajo a los presentes y huyo hacia las arboledas dejándose engullir por las entrañas de la noche.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola gente aquí cumpliéndoles en quesea en el último pelo de rana calva del mes, lo malo es que la siguiente cuota me quedara muy cerca.

Ok. ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Klyvan ¿y nos tuviste esperándote todo el mes por esto? xD si gentes así es xD sé que el capítulo viene pequeño y quizá lo sientan aburrido ya que aquí no intervienen los protagonistas, lo que si espero es que lo sientan ambiguo ajajajajajajajaja… no vaya, sé que este capítulo y el que viene, van a ser un poco raros, porque ni acción hay, no estoy divagando, ni me he perdido, saque usted sus conclusiones, lo que sí les puedo decir es que hay que poner atención.

Muchas gracias gentes por sus comentarios y visitas.

Nos vemos hasta abril.


	16. Errores II

**Capítulo 12: Errores II**

Sobre los dominios de la bruja en plena noche va volando casualmente un cuervo, buscando entre la negra clorofila un lugar para descansar. Una rama muerta aledaño a los muros sirve para tal propósito, luego pilla al tiempo que sus vidriosos ojos enfocan la fortaleza; bajo su lujoso resguardo, sentada en su trono, Cya intentaba recomponer sus preocupaciones y sentires.

\- ¿Cuánto más crees que se tragaran el chantaje disfrazado de caridad?

-Su lealtad se mide en metros cuadrados y se paga con pan.

\- No te confíes, parecen dormidos por la obediencia, pero una vez sepan la verdad no dudaran en saltarnos encima.

\- La extinción será su destino, si llegaran a intentarlo.

\- Si por mí fuera ya hubiera exterminado al último de su maldita estirpe.

\- El rencor nubla tu juicio, cuídate de no saltarte tus privilegios.

Esta conversación había pasado hace quince minutos, fue entre ella y un emisario, un ministro según su arrogancia, pero en realidad era solo un lame botas como Wizzro pidiendo resultados.

Con la ayuda del lento movimiento de su copa de vino Cya intentaba encontrar el equilibrio en su mente antes de sentir un golpe de memoria.

* * *

Se remonta al tiempo en el que la gloria era toda suya, encabezando una maligna cruzada que empezó en una región apartada y se extendió como un virus, las primeras víctimas de su destructora mano fue su gente, su clan e ilusos que intentaron detenerla, pero ¿realmente podría llamarlos su gente?

Algunas regiones de Hyrule también sufrieron su destructivo arrebato, incluso sus aliados tuvo y todo esto fue por…

Lo último hizo que su mente se pasara a otro asunto, lo prioritario, el corazón de todo, luego vacila ¿Quién es el que la obsesiona? Lo sabe, pero no lo entiende bien, quisiera destruir los obstáculos, a la ladrona de su memoria, incluso al anhelo mismo, pero no sabe lo que está soñando.

El recuerdo se apodera de su mente una vez más y se la lleva al momento de su caída ¿Quién asistió semejante hazaña? Se preguntó esa vez. Se intenta conciliar pero Cya no escucha, entonces se entiende que el razonamiento no cabe en esta escena. El escenario retruena por momentos, eran golpes de energía, de magia, uno tras otro, que intentaban alcanzar el objetivo, Cya se protegía tras un campo de energía negro y violeta, al tiempo que atacaba.

Largos momentos pasaron así ataque-defensa, defensa- ataque, la pelea es demasiado pareja, nada les atinaba, solo les pasaba peligrosamente cerca, arrancándoles unos cuantos cabellos a lo mucho; de repente en una ocurrencia intrépida, Cya se rueda para esquiva un hechizo, pone su mano en el suelo y un circulo luminoso aparece bajo los pies enemigos, obligándola a retroceder, oportunidad que aprovecho Cya para atacar, su rival logra bloquear el traicionero movimiento, pero "la herramienta" se le escurre de las manos.

Sin perder un segundo, la hechicera intenta terminar la contienda, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento es convocada justo a tiempo, haciendo que el antifaz volara y ella fuera a dar contra la pared, luego invoco unas raíces que se enredaron en sus manos y piernas; había sido atrapada. Su contrincante se acerca le amenaza con suave tono, le pide que no se mueva. La bruja finge un gruñido de frustración, pero lo que no sabe es que el territorio es suyo, entonces con un disimulado movimiento de sus dedos, una daga se desprende de su estante y flota traicioneramente detrás del enemigo, Cya sonríe y con dedo índice la hace venir; luego se escucha un quejido de dolor.

De repente todo queda inmóvil, un tardío goteo apenas interrumpía el súbito silencio, Cya está de rodillas, cubriéndose la boca con su mano derecha y ve con sumo terror la sangre en ella.

\- ¡Que me has hecho!

Pero su oponente no responde, está en la misma situación, tan confundida como ella.

El dolor limita su movilidad, aun así Cya se dispone a terminar, de repente una cadena se enreda en su muñeca y de un solo jalón la hace retroceder, después de eso todo se apagó.

Cya se levanta de su trono, deja su copa a medio terminar y se va al balcón. El cuervo también se ha movido y se atrevió a posarse en uno de los rosales, la bruja lo sigue con la mirada, pero no presta atención a la invasión, su mente todavía anda en las nubes del recuerdo.

Una agonizante espera fue lo posterior a su derrota, había cometido una cantidad de crímenes, empujada por la ambición y un anhelo tonto, lo único que le quedaba era la pena capital, sin embargo se pudo apelar a la misericordia, siendo su sentencia la fortaleza de Forzaken, allí permanecería, allí esperaría la muerte.

\- No fue misericordia, simplemente fue conveniencia.

Ninguna soledad como esa, donde el tiempo era su único y más cruel compañero; el hechizo en el que estaba presa era extraño, la duerme pero la mantiene viva, su sentencia había sido hasta morir pero no debía hacerlo. Ningún castigo como ese, donde los recuerdos se distorsionan entre el sueño, la pesadilla y la realidad. Hubo días en los que lograba despertar alborotándole las ganas de salir, halando las cadenas, hiriéndose con las mismas, maldiciendo todo.

Quien sabe las diosas cuanto tiempo pasó así, antes de que volviera a conversar.

 _\- Como han caído los poderosos._

La burla le hirvió la sangre, levanto su mirada llena de cólera, pero accedió a contestar a los pocos minutos, después de todo ¿que importaba si estuviera platicando con su misma locura?

\- Mi señora.

Cya se restriega la cien al escuchar el llamado, vuelve a ver el cuervo, pero este ya se había ido, se reprende así misma por dejar que su pasado se entrometa, más cuando tiene tanto trabajo encima.

\- Nuestro error fue la indisciplina.

* * *

Entretanto, lejos del opulento terreno de la bruja, no se perdía tiempo en el pasado. Bajo la siniestra faz de la intemperie, cruzada de brazos, con la mirada endurecida por la atención, Impa escuchaba ininterrumpidamente el informe de sus dos misioneros.

\- Es extraño – Comenta Zelda - Hay demasiada eficiencia de parte de los rebeldes, han perdido el talismán pero su actuar sigue siendo neutro, eso significa que esperan al igual que nosotros.

La palabra "esperar" se había vuelto muy cansada para ambos bandos ¿Hasta cuándo iba durar este trajín maldito y sangrante? Impa cerró los ojos, respiro hondamente, sospecha el porqué de la eficiencia, lo tiene en la punta de la lengua, pero su corazón no permite sacarla.

\- Al juzgar por su expresión, deduzco que no iremos a la aldea ¡vaya! y yo que pensaba recostar mi cabecita en mi propia cama – Expreso Fao holgazán, al tiempo que se rascaba atrás de la cabeza.

Impa levanto una ceja y clavo su serio mirar en los ojos del joven, intimidándolo y poniéndolo en su lugar al instante, luego carraspea, lleva su dedo pulgar e índice a su mentón, sabe lo que debe hacerse.

Comenzaba una nueva tarea, así lo ordenaba la circunstancia, escondiéndose en identidades sencillas, escuchando lo útil y necesario, desapareciendo interferencias si es necesario. Entonces la reunión término y cada quien se fue por su lado, no sin antes que la general con un poquito de cariño les pidiera que se cuidasen.

De repente Impa detiene su marcha, mira el débil brillar de las constelaciones y dice:

\- Aunque no lo creas, hay momentos que deseo recostar mi cabecita en mi propia cama

Además de la ilusión que no quiso aceptar, descaradamente una frase se entromete.

 _Cuando la causa deja de ser noble se convierte en una lucha de bestias._

Entonces cierra los ojos, aprieta sus puños y vuelve a ver el firmamento al recordar al autor de esa frase, al sospechoso que no pudo mencionar, el que se borró de los papeles de su clan, pero no del corazón. Akela.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Al fin pude aprovechar un poco para ponerles la actualización, créanme que me costó mucho y lamento no haberles cumplido desde marzo, ¡qué horror! Pero han sido varias cosas entre ellas; tareas. ._.

Bien, contarles que esta actualización no es lo que tenia en mente, de hecho este iba a ser el capítulo 14 o 15, decidí adelantarlo porque:

Si ponía el otro se iban a enredar un poquito más, y aunque me hubiera encantado xD me hubiera visto obligada a revelarles cosas demasiado rápido, necesito que entiendan esto ahorita porque más adelante solo voy a ir agregando.

Link vuelve a estar ausente pero necesito que entiendan otros puntos de la historia; calma gente no lo he dejado botado. xD

Respecto a nuestra antagonista, notaran abismales cambios xD En lo personal considero a Cya una antagonista muy buena, bastante humana, pese a que sentí que con un poquito más, no se ¿de confusión? hubiera quedado excelente.

Gracias a las personitas que me esperan y me apoyan pese a lo nulamente romántico y deschavetada que es la historia, respecto a eso voy a decir algo que no debería, pero sinceramente necesito sacarlo.

Miren, cada vez que invito a alguien a leer lo primero que les digo es que lean las advertencias y comentarios iniciales, digo esto por algunos mensajes, sé y entiendo que esta historia no es como las demás, pero deben entender que cada autor desarrolla sus historias como le place y si usted cree que no sirve por la falta de un género, de una buena vez le digo: esta historia no es para usted y no voy adelantar ni atrasar a menos que yo lo considere necesario, en ese caso lo único que puedo hacer por usted es recomendarle autores NO MAS, así que por favor.

Bueno fuera del regaño xD reiterara mi agradecimiento e invitarlos a comentar, no les prometo actualizar en agosto pero si continuar en quesea despacito.

Saludos cordiales.


	17. Extinción

**Capítulo 13: Extinción.**

Esa vez la escoltaban 4 guardias, dos en la guardia y dos en la retaguardia, caminando a paso ligero por los pasillos del castillo, se sentía cercada e intimidada por la dureza marcial de sus facciones, más comprendía la actitud, los extraños podían esconder malas cuartadas.

Lo único que mermo el tenso recorrido fue el encanto que la luz vespertina provocaba al chocar con los vidrios de colores, dándole un cálido mood, pintado de ilusión.

La llevaron al corazón de la monarquía y al fondo, sentado en su trono el regente esperaba pacientemente; ver aquel hombre corpulento de inflexible mirar, provoco que su reverencia y palabras de respeto patinaran en la inseguridad.

El rey tardo unos segundos en corresponder, recargo su mentón en su puño derecho. La apariencia juvenil y el temblor de su habla, ponía en tela de juicio la veracidad de los rumores, entonces deseoso de conocerle más empezó diciendo:

\- Entonces… ¿eres tú quien apoya en la región norte?

Afirmo con tartamudez, evitando tener contacto visual, quizá para no faltarle el respeto, quizá para encubrirse. El rey asintió e hizo más preguntas, al mismo tiempo que miraba disimuladamente a las esquinas del salón como buscando entre los huequitos sombríos una segunda (o quizá) tercera opinión. Entonces decidieron creer y sucedió que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la valentía y la buena voluntad, le concedió el beneficio de la duda.

* * *

Una carreta andaba por suelo rocoso, tambaleándose y chillando de pura vejez, un par de maldiciones salieron de un humilde campesino que llevaba las riendas, zarandeándose al igual que su viejo transporte.

\- Siempre se pone así cuando llueve – Dijo medio mirando hacia atrás donde llevaba unos paquetes de heno y un pasajero.

Su acompañante apenas puso atención, su mente acaba de regresar de su flashback, luego su mirar navego en las nubes, perdiéndose otra vez, pero no se desperdició en el ayer, si no en el ahora, empezó por su accidental libertad, paso por la tristeza de ver el mal estado del reino y termino con la incertidumbre del que haría después de encontrarle.

\- No hago más que decir mentiras, lo mande a buscar un objeto desfragmentado, pero importante bajo un nombre inventado; ya no cabe duda, lo sabemos.

Luego se restregó la cien y murmuro.

\- No fue nuestro error, solamente fue mío.

* * *

La noche envolvía su siniestra tul como siempre y frente al ígneo vaivén de una fogata, Link se recuperaba de un mal percance; cerca de alli, se encontraba su fiel compañera observando silenciosa y defensiva a su amo y amigo.

Había pasado hace un par de horas, Link tenía pensado dormir bajo techo, pero al parecer los problemas no dejaban de seguirlo; Epona no supo muy bien cómo empezó el asunto, solo escucho vidrios hacerse añicos y el vitoreó de la violencia, al ratito Link salió a su encuentro, golpeado y con la ropa sucia.

\- Dormiremos afuera – Fue lo único que le dijo, antes de halar sus riendas con violencia.

Increíble, no encontraba otra forma de definirlo; empezó justo después que el enigmatico señor, le entrego "la solución" y la encomienda de dejar aquel texto vacío en Torombo, (destino al cual estaba ansiosa de llegar). La bestial forma no hacía más su relevo, pero otras situaciones estaban pasando.

Link hundió su rostro en sus manos, al tiempo que intentaba retener una incandecente ira a cada respiro, que más parecía un bestial ronquido; al verlo en semejante estado, Epona le invadió el temor, algo que nunca había pasado.

Al notar la intranquilidad de su compañera, Link le llamo quebrado por el remordimiento, recordó que hace algunos días estuvo a punto de levantar su mano contra ella, también se acordó de algunos incautos que fatalmente habían roto los límites de su ínfima paciencia; Link volvía a estar como siempre, rehuyendo todo contacto. Luego llevo su mano hacia el amuleto, replanteándose el deseo de arrancarlo, ya que su magia (sea cual fuere) enloquecía su maldición, provocando ansiedad e ira, siendo lo segundo lo más peligroso, además en el dorso de su mano derecha, había aparecido una pequeña mancha negra. Entonces cansado de ese sentir aferro el amuleto dispuesto a quitárselo, pero desistió al escuchar el relinchar de su compañera, instándole a la costumbre.

No había otra forma de decirlo, increíble que hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre había una cuña con que lidiar.

El viaje a Torombo no fue demasiado largo, lo difícil fue encontrar el lugar donde debía depositar el texto, algo que suponía sencillo al tener la joya de la hechicera, pero que desgraciadamente había perdido en quién sabe dónde. Llego gracias a los vagos relatos de Akela y a un par de sobornos, ya que la ubicación de ese clan se manejaba con demasiado hermetismo, cosa que no comprendió al ver que no era más que una aldea casi al fondo de un vallecito triste, era marchita, silente y llena de raíces invasoras rotas y feas.

\- ¿Para qué ocultar lo que ya está muerto? – Se preguntó Link antes de entrar a la aldea.

Se adentraron despacito, jalados por curiosidad, el sonido de los cascos rebotaba en el silencio; " _su extinción fue como una puñalada en la espalda_ " recordó de uno de los aldeanos al mirar tanta ruindad y huesos roídos por el tiempo; esa raza se había ido a un indefinido éxodo de olvido.

Siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar a una estructura, la más sobresaliente entre todas las casitas de bajareque, Link desmonto, le dijo a Epona que esperara, mientras investigaba, pero antes de hacerlo una inscripción capturo su atención.

" _Kxheiwx lawacudso udt jkhodwxk no shouko fouso"_

Link frunció el ceño al no comprender el extraño lenguaje, respiro hondamente y se adentró esperando que esas palabras no fueran una advertencia importante.

Con espada en mano y con los sentidos prendidos al máximo, Link examino el interior de aquella estructura, encontrando lo mismo que afuera, el siniestro escenario de muerte, extinción, con fastidiosa polvazón y pilares tenebrosos. De repente la alforja de Link empiezo a brillar, era el libro el que emitía tal luminosidad, sorprendido Link saco el texto y lo utilizo como guía; finalmente se libraría de esta enigmática tarea. El brillante palpitar condujo a Link a una enorme habitación donde había decenas de libreras carbonizadas y carcomidas por polillas, libros en igual o peor estado que las libreras y algunos cuerpos desperdigados en avanzadísimo estado de descomposición.

Con un hondo suspiro, Link hizo acopio de su valentía para adentrarse por el funesto entorno, siempre con la guardia alta por cualquier sorpresa.

\- ¿Habrá sido esto una academia? ¿Un templo? ¿Una asamblea? ¿O las tres a la vez?

El libro brillo con más intensidad al llegar a una mesa y bajo sus patas podridas yacía un cadáver, Link lo miro con ojos de tristeza, al distinguir (pese a su pútrida apariencia) que era un hombre de edad avanzada, quizá en vida fue algún catedrático.

\- Que demonios habrá pasado aquí – Se preguntó.

El brillo del texto volvió a captar su atención, aventó el texto en la mesa con desgano; el libro dejo de brillar al instante. Deseoso de salir de aquel pueblo espantoso, Link se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes volvió a ver al cadáver y noto que había quedado en una extraña posición, su brazo estaba extendido, presumiblemente señalando alguna cosa. Sus ojos siguieron la trayectoria del brazo y encontró amontonado en una pila de cenizas unos papeles desgastados.

 _Jeed A jxucc fujj ke vaduc hojk, A jxucc coulo kxaj bdencotwo…_

 _jxo 'j kxo jumo fohjed, rekx xulo kxo jumo xouhk, jumo fuad…_

Link gruño y sacudió la cabeza, tener letras parcialmente legibles pero incomprensible mensaje, le irritaba enormemente, solamente dos palabras sobresalieron de todo ese revoltoso dialecto; después de eso ya no quiso leer más.

Link salió de la arruinada estructura, a la hora que la tarde apagaba sus colores de fantasía, Epona levanto su mirada, al ver la figura de su amigo sobresalir poco a poco de ese boquerón oscuro.

\- Mi querida Epona – Dijo al tiempo que acariciaba su crin - Esta vez me conduzco a ciegas a una nueva aventura, porque aún no me he liberado de este mal.

El equino resoplo y zapateo enérgicamente, dispuesta a acompañarle pese a los riesgos. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Se cuestionaba Link mientras cabalgaba hacia la salida, tanto lo abstrajo las dudas, que no reparo que desde el principio estaba siendo observado.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Buenas, buenas, al fin se dignó en escribir la señora xDDD lo sé gentes, lo sé y les pido disculpas, las clases me tenían atareada.

Bien en esta ocasión tenemos un capitulo un poco corto y quizá aburridito, solo puedo decirles que este es "un capitulo ancla" es posible que los que vendrán sean así también un poco faltos de acción.

Para los que se preguntaban que paso con Link después de recibir el amuleto aquí está la respuesta, si el efecto secundario les parece poco, crean que no es así, a mi manera de ver la ira es uno de los estados más peligrosos para un ser humano (en este caso Hyliano xD) ya que se actúa sin pensar, basta con ver que casi le hace algo a Epona.

No me cansare de repetir, atención a los detalles.

Comentarles que, no sé cuándo publicare los siguientes episodios, porque como dije estaba en un par de clases que me interesaba y ahora deseo practicar lo aprendido, no les doy fecha pero esperaría no dejar el fic xD

De nuevo muchas gracias por la paciencia, sus comentarios y visitas.

Saludos cordiales.


	18. Murallas

**Murallas.**

 _Murallas que por años contuvieron el paso del foráneo y callado las voces de los que sufrían el mal humor de los vientos._

 _Su existencia no era más que una sombra, sufrida, repudiada por errores de generaciones antañas, pero aun así necesaria, aun así comprometida._

 _¡Ay! Gente estúpida y sin voluntad, prefirieron el infierno antes que el derecho, que la sangre de sus labios partidos saciaran su sed, obligados a saborear el pan de la amargura, y abrazaron el castigo como tradición._

 _Mas no quisiste tragarte la ignorancia, ni dejarte amarrar por los estrictos estatutos, saltaste iracundo sobre el espejismo de la muralla, que fue levantada en otro mundo, mundo que desconocía. Y ellos ¡ay ellos! no eran más que gusanos pretendiendo ser dragones._

 _Pero otros muros se levantan hoy, la primera cimentada en huesos aplastados, manchada de sangre, pero ¿es apenas justo? Y la segunda por la maldición que desato la impulsividad e inexperiencia._

 _¡Malditas murallas! ¿Serán derribadas algún día?_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Uf! Lamento la enorme demora de tanto tiempo, tanto, que una simple disculpa no basta, y lo peor esperar tanto por un pedazito, de verdad lo siento mucho xD

(Suspiro) Créanme que me había planteado seriamente en eliminar el fic, pero siempre desistía, supongo que le tengo cariño todavía, así que aunque sea de manera esporádica lo continuare; si en dado caso yo decido no continuar, no se preocupen, voy a tomar a cada uno de mis lectores y por mensaje privado les revelare la trama, para que no quede así sin mas, por ahora sigan sufriendo de suspenso xD

Ok. Respecto al capítulo, esta es la última introducción, a partir de aquí pasamos a otras cosas, que quizás lo sientan un poco distante de lo visto hasta ahora pero es necesario, así está planteada la historia, atención por favor.

Bueno de nuevo las disculpas del caso y gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.

Saludos cordiales.


End file.
